Ripped Apart
by imadeafriendtoday
Summary: When Blaine cheated on Kurt, he literally broke him. Right in two. The part of Kurt that was in love with Blaine and wanted them to get back together separated from the part that wanted to destroy him and never see him again. Kurt thought it was bad enough fighting with Blaine. Now he's fighting with himself. And he has no idea how to put himself back together. Klaine, Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! New story. I have no idea where this one will go. I'm writing it as it comes to me... and we shall see what happens. I have a feeling you'll understand why after the first chapter… but Kurt's going to be paired with more than one person at a time. You'll figure it out by the end… All of my fics seem to have a supernatural element lately.

AU as of 4x04, and may incorporate things that happen in later episodes, but for now… I am taking control as of where it left off for Kurt. And like always, I don't own any part of Glee.

And I know, I know. There's been lots of reaction fics to the breakup lately. But I think this may be a little different… either way, I needed to get this out.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ripped Apart

It was a nice chair. One he specifically picked out for them. It had enough stability to study in it, read in it, and relax in it. And it wasn't too expensive.

Kurt sat back down in the chair, just how he was before Finn left. Before Rachel stormed out of the apartment after him. Before Blaine poked his head out and all Kurt could do was look at him and cry. Before Blaine sullenly grabbed his bags, trying desperately to say something, and Kurt turned away. Before Blaine left the apartment and didn't come back.

Kurt sat there, in the same chair. And he felt years older.

His mind was torn between running after Blaine, telling him it was fine, they'd work it out, they'd be okay; and wanting to hurt him for destroying their relationship. How dare he do this to them?

Blaine was supposed to visit in two weeks. He couldn't wait two weeks? Wasn't that what they invented masturbation for?

But no… maybe it was Kurt's fault. He was distant. He didn't answer calls. He could have been there for Blaine more.

What the fuck was he thinking?

Kurt sighed, trying to hold back the tears. How could he have forgotten about Blaine? Yes, he'd been busy with work, but that was no excuse. He should have seen how upset Blaine was. He should have been able to talk to Blaine before he lost it. He should have been able to fix this.

Kurt let out a hollow laugh. Blaine couldn't wait two weeks to see him. Blaine couldn't call him or text him, with the first thing he said being, "I'm miserable." If he started with that, or made any indication of how bad it was for him, maybe Kurt could have helped. He wasn't a mind reader. When Blaine said he missed him, Kurt figured it was the same thing. He missed Blaine too.

And he did have temptations, like he said. There were guys in New York who were out and gay. And Kurt had been hit on. And every single time he'd declined, with an "I have a boyfriend." Why did Blaine get to abuse that? More importantly, Kurt was wondering where the sudden influx of gay boys came from in Ohio. Because he was sure at one point, he was it.

No, Kurt thought, they were forever. Him and Blaine… he had dreamed up what they would do in New York. They'd move in together. Or, well, maybe he'd kick Rachel out. Or keep her here for rent money for now. But either way, they'd live together. They'd go to school, work at Vogue, be on Broadway, and sing. They'd be successful.

And then Kurt would ask Blaine to marry him. The first few weeks of being in New York, he'd missed Blaine so much. He had worn that promise ring Blaine made him until he feared it would fall apart. And then he passed the window of a jewelry store.

He knew it was stupid. They were still so young, and he had just about thrown a fit when Rachel and Finn were going to get married. But he told himself. That was different. Rachel and Finn broke up and cheated on each other all the time.

Kurt and Blaine were forever.

He'd walked into the store and glanced at the rings, wincing at the prices. There was no way he could afford something like that now, and Blaine wasn't going to be there for a year anyway. No point in jumping the gun. Maybe they'd need time to settle in. Kurt didn't have to be married yet. He was in no rush. He knew they could change, and maybe their feelings would. But Kurt didn't think so. They were so much stronger than Finn and Rachel.

So he browsed the store and left, thinking up ideas.

He had his perfect wedding planned out since he was a toddler. And that had nothing to do with Blaine. He would go through catalogues and magazines and cut out flowers, or suits, or bridesmaid dresses. He had an entire box of potential wedding ideas.

And then, Blaine came to visit and everything was perfect for that moment.

And then Blaine told him. And he ruined everything. How was Kurt supposed to trust him after that? All thoughts of the ring and the wedding slipped out of his mind, as he saw Blaine disappearing before him. Blaine… slept with someone else. Kurt didn't know if he could be with Blaine anymore.

But the sad thing was, a part of him was still so in love with him, and he knew he'd never be able to let Blaine go. That part was fighting against the other part of his brain that was telling him to dump Blaine and move on. He'd just hurt him again.

Kurt tried to push those feelings away. He tried to figure out which part of himself he should listen to. But he couldn't. They were both so strong. His mind was warring against itself.

Kurt rubbed his eyes as a splitting headache came on. He was sitting alone, in the apartment, in the chair. Dressed still in his pajamas. And he couldn't move. His head was killing him.

Why did Blaine have to do this? Was it really over? Neither of them said it. Neither of them said they were broken up.

Kurt finally made to get up, if only to find some sort of medication for his head. But as soon as he stood he knew it wasn't the right decision. He swayed on his feet, trying to stay upright and ended up clutching at the side of the chair to hold himself up. He literally felt like his head was splitting apart. A normal headache never hurt this much.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his balance before he pulled himself along the chair, and used the couch back for support, trying to get back to his bedroom at least, where it was darker, and he could lie down.

He reached for the wall, using that to support him now and had to bite back a groan as another wave of pain spread through his head.

This wasn't fair. Why was he feeling like this? Wasn't what Blaine did enough?

He struggled along the wall, almost falling more than once and found his bed, taking a break and sitting down. He put his head in his hands and moaned. What was wrong with him? This wasn't normal.

He stayed there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. He'd get up for medication in a second. He finally deemed himself ready and pushed himself up, only to cry out in pain and fall to the floor, clutching his head.

It could have been minutes, or hours, he wasn't sure, before he opened his eyes again, and then he felt a tearing sensation. Tearing… in his head. In his brain.

He screamed loudly, clutching his head, and then before he knew it, it was over.

He lay there, his breath coming out in pants and then he put his cheek on the floor, hoping it would cool off his feverous cheeks.

"What the fuck?" he heard.

Kurt blinked. That sounded exactly like his voice but he didn't talk. Okay, his headache was really messing with him. Now he was hearing voices.

"No. I mean. What. The. Fuck."

Kurt looked up to tell whoever it was to shut up when he froze. He was staring at himself. An exact replica of himself, down to the exact clothes he was wearing and sweat on his brow.

They both gaped at each other for a moment before the "other" Kurt said, "Who are you?"

Kurt stared at him again. "What? Who are you?"

"According to my knowledge, I don't have a twin, so I ask again. Who the fuck are you?"

"Okay, well, I don't swear, so I should be asking you why you look exactly like me," Kurt said.

"No, I should ask why you look like me!"

Kurt took a deep breath. "What's your name?"

The other Kurt raised a brow. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Born in Lima, Ohio. Currently residing in New York, interning at ."

Kurt gaped at him. "But I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Well tough, seems like there's two of us now."

"This is insane; I don't understand what's going on. You don't even act like me! You're swearing."

"Newsflash, Kurt," he said, putting a strange emphasis on the "Kurt." "You do swear sometimes. I swear sometimes. This is confusing."

"You're telling me? So what? I just split into two? And you are the other half of me?"

"Maybe you're the other half of me!"

"No. I fell onto the floor with a headache. Then I looked up and you were there."

The other Kurt was silent for a moment. "So you mean I'm the second Kurt?"

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on or what's happening but this can't be real. This has to be a dream. Wake up!" Kurt exclaimed, pinching himself.

"Well, I didn't feel that so we can't be completely the same person."

"Great," Kurt sighed.

Other Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are we both going to call each other Kurt? Because it's going to get annoying real soon."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know."

Other Kurt moved to sit down, facing Kurt. They stared at each other.

"Is this some weird hallucination?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. Would I be talking to you like this in a hallucination?"

"Maybe."

Other Kurt shrugged. "Well, I don't know what's happening, but it can't be real. This doesn't just happen in real life. So I'm going to assume you are some figment of my imagination."

"I'm not a figment of your imagination! You're one of mine!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Kurt stared, unsure of what to do before he said, "There can't be two Kurts. Get back in me."

Other Kurt raised a brow. "Kinky."

Kurt blushed. "What?"

Other Kurt looked contemplative and said, "Do you think we could have sex with each other? I mean it would be just like masturbation… right?"

It was silent for the longest time, as both of them tried to contemplate that, before Kurt shook his head. "That doesn't seem right. I'm still… we're… still with Blaine."

"Seriously? There's no way! He cheated on me!"

"No, he cheated on me," Kurt said.

They glared at each other. Then Other Kurt said, "Fine. Let's try to go back together. Whoever's left standing is the original Kurt."

"And how do we do that?"

"I don't know, relax or something?"

They looked at each other and took a deep breath. There was a whooshing sensation and a pain in his head again and then Kurt looked up and he was the only one in the room. "Okay... that must have been a dream."

He stood up and was about to walk into the other room when he let out a soft shriek. His double stood in front of him again. And he didn't look happy.

"Fine, maybe I'm not the original Kurt," he said with a glare.

"I could have told you that," Kurt replied.

"So what do we do?" Other Kurt asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Find out why we're like this? Why we separated? If this is even real. Can we… do different things? Like be in different rooms?"

Other Kurt strolled into the kitchen. "I'm opening the fridge and grabbing some orange juice. Now I'm pouring it in a cup. Now I'm drinking it. Anything?"

Kurt shook his head before he realized that wouldn't help. "No. You really drank it?"

"Yeah."

"It's like we're two completely different people… but… you just… you merged back with me a moment ago. Can't you just… get back inside me, and we can go on like that?"

Other Kurt strolled back into the room. "You want me to be stifled inside you and leave you in control now? No thanks."

"What do you mean? I am in control. I'm the real Kurt; you're just some weird manifestation of me. Oh god, I think I've actually lost my mind. I'm talking to you, but you don't really exist."

"I exist. Clearly. Look, I can walk around, drink orange juice, touch you," he said, as he trailed a hand over Kurt's cheek.

Kurt could feel him and it was surprisingly intimate. He closed his eyes for a minute, just feeling. They were two solid beings. But they were both Kurt. "I don't understand."

"Well, neither do I. But now that I'm here, you can't force me back. I'm out," he said, pulling away.

Kurt stared at him. There couldn't be two Kurt's running around. But there had to be a reason for all of this. "You can't start trouble."

"What kind of trouble do you think I'm going to start? I'm you. You're me."

"Yeah, but so far, you've sworn and wondered if we could have sex with each other."

"Well, you were thinking it too, I just vocalized it. We are the same person."

"Maybe you're the bad part of me."

"Oh like you're such an angel?"

Kurt huffed in frustration. "Can we try to work together and figure out what caused all this?"

"Fine," Other Kurt said. He sat down on the bed and looked up at Kurt. "What do you think it was?"

"Well… right before all this happened, I was thinking about… about… Blaine."

"I know. Thinking about how much of a dick he was to cheat. Two more weeks. He'd be here in two weeks. And if he could book a flight to come out and visit two weeks early, why couldn't he have done that before? If he was so lonely, why didn't he just fly here instead of cheat?"

"Hey!" Kurt yelled. "It wasn't his fault. I'd been neglecting him and I should have known something was up."

"Seriously? You're going that route? Did you tell him to cheat? Did you tell him that if he was ever lonely, he should sleep with someone else? We didn't do that! We didn't sleep with someone else. Maybe we should've."

Kurt glared at Other Kurt. "No! I didn't tell him that! But if I would've talked to him more…"

"Then what? Then he wouldn't have cheated? He would have taken that conversation and he wouldn't be lonely anymore?"

"My God, I can't talk to you! I love, Blaine! I don't want to give him up, no matter what he did!"

"I love him, too!" Other Kurt yelled.

They both stared at each other before they calmed down a bit.

"So what do you suggest?" Kurt asked.

"Move on. He cheated. How can I… we… trust him again? What if he does it again?"

"But I love him. We love him. I want to marry him."

"I know. Wanted. Not anymore. How could you still want that?"

"I don't know," Kurt said. "But he's my soul mate. We can get through this. Do you know how many other members of Glee club cheated?"

Other Kurt stared at him. "I do know. I was there. We're the same person."

"Doesn't feel like it," Kurt said. "Maybe I should call you Evil Kurt."

"Evil Kurt?" he asked, "Really?"

"You want to give up on Blaine. You seem to hate him for what he did."

"I do hate him. He ruined this. We were going to get married and he… there were so many other things he could have done than that."

"I know… but he's still… I want to work it out."

Other Kurt scoffed. "I don't."

"Then what do you want?"

"To date other people. Try that. Blaine's the only boyfriend I've had so…"

"Well, no. We're not doing that. We're going to get Blaine back."

"You can't make me! I'm my own person now!"

"Like hell you are!" Kurt scoffed.

"See? You do swear."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Stop this. Get back inside, make us back to one person, and then we'll make up with Blaine and this will be over."

"No."

They glared at each other again for another moment before Other Kurt sighed. "Maybe this is why we separated."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"We both have such differing opinions on what to do right now. You want to make up with Blaine and get back together. I want nothing to do with him. Maybe that's why this happened."

Kurt swallowed. "So to fix this… we have to agree?"

"I guess so," Other Kurt said.

"So let's work it out, then."

"I don't know if I can right now. The feelings are too raw. I don't see myself forgiving him."

"Ever?" Kurt asked softly.

"I don't know."

"So what do we do? There can't be two of us."

"Maybe there can. Until we figure this out… you try your idea, and I'll try mine. See what happens. We can reconvene, and whoever is happiest, they can be the primary Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asked, his mouth going dry.

"You heard me. Survival of the fittest. May the best Kurt win."

Kurt glared. He really was Evil Kurt.

* * *

It was a couple hours later and they mostly kept to themselves. Kurt stayed in the bedroom, going through old photos and texts from Blaine. He tried to find something to work as leverage, find something that he could do to make it work with Blaine. They'd have to get over the cheating. Blaine would have to rebuild Kurt's trust. But they could do it. Kurt was so sure.

He really didn't understand what was going on. He had somehow split in two, and his evil doppelganger seemed to want to date other people. He'd given up on Blaine. And he swore… a lot.

Okay, Kurt had to concede. The other Kurt wasn't that different from him. He was the other side of the argument. And Kurt loved to be right. He always was. The other Kurt was sassier. Maybe he took that element from him. He had the fight, and Kurt had the love.

This couldn't be healthy to be split like this. Kurt worried about what they would do. What if they were stuck separated like this. Was Kurt only half a person? Was he missing some of the elements of himself? What if they never found a way to get back together. What if the other Kurt disappeared and never came back? Would he feel empty? Like there was a part of him missing?

Kurt peeked out into the kitchen where Other Kurt was. He had a knife in his hand and was looking contemplative. Kurt stared for a moment before he brought the knife down and Kurt closed his eyes. When he opened them, he realized Other Kurt was just cutting an apple. He had become so paranoid.

But that knife and everything else… yup. He still seemed like Evil Kurt.

Kurt flopped back on the bed. This didn't make sense. Had this ever happened before?

He turned on his computer and did a search. Split in two? Help I'm suddenly two people? It all looked so crazy. Some woman claimed she had such opposing thoughts that she split into three different people, who all had differing opinions. And like they thought, she said she only managed to fix it when they found a solution to the problem and all agreed on said solution.

Then there were the comments under that, making fun of the woman, and asking if she thought her life was a sci fi program. Or if she made it up in her head. People don't split in three. Or two.

Maybe Kurt had some kind of neurological problem. Some giant tumour that was eating away his brain and making him hallucinate. Maybe it was some PTSD or something from Blaine's confession. Maybe he had developed multiple personalities.

Maybe he should see a doctor.

He put that on the top of his list before he decided against that.

What doctor would believe him? They'd all think he was crazy, unless they could see for themselves. Kurt walked out of the bedroom to run it by Other Kurt.

"Hey, So I know we have no idea what's going on, but maybe a doctor could…"

"Are you nuts?" Other Kurt asked. "We'll be sent to an institution. The gay sad lonely kid whose boyfriend just cheated on him is hallucinating. I could see the headlines."

"No! Not if you're there too! We both go. Show you to them."

"Can I even be seen? What if only you can see me? Spooky."

"You can touch things and talk. You can't walk through walls. I have a feeling they'd see you."

"Well I don't want to."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I told you. As much as I am creeped out by all of this, I don't want to disappear. What if you were the one who disappeared? What if you are? We don't know that. Who says it will be me?"

Kurt swallowed. They really had no idea. But he didn't want to disappear either.

"Look," Other Kurt said. "Why don't we see how it goes for the next day or two. You never know. Maybe once time passes it will all… work itself out. In the meantime, we can switch off going to work. One of us goes, the other can have the day off. We can audition for Broadway at the same time as working for Vogue."

That idea actually seemed appealing. But Kurt shook his head. "That's crazy. Are we going to forget that this is completely insane?"

"No. I'm just going to move on. Think of everything we've been through. We didn't stop to say oh no, I'm getting bullied, I should stop everything and try to fix it. We moved on. So this is weird, yeah, but we move on. We can look into what's going on, but at the same time, who else can say they are in two places at once?"

Kurt frowned, trying to figure out something else to say. "But we can't just-"

There was a noise from the front of the apartment and they heard the door opening. They panicked, looking at each other and then Kurt looked back at the door.

"Kurt? I think… I think it's over between me and Finn," Rachel's voice called out.

Kurt looked back in panic to where Other Kurt was standing and felt that pain in his head again and then they were one.

"What?" Kurt asked hollowly, as Rachel walked into the room.

"He's different… and I don't know if we want the same things anymore…he was sort of forcing me together with Brody tonight, in case you didn't realize. He didn't want to sing with me."

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything.

Finally Rachel looked at him. "Are you… okay? Where's Blaine?"

Kurt shrugged. "Gone."

"What? Like gone gone or…?"

"He cheated on me," Kurt said. "And I don't know… we never said anything officially, but he left this morning and we didn't say anything."

"Oh Kurt," Rachel said.

"I don't know what to do, I'm a mess. I feel so conflicted, like I want to take him back but also hate him forever. Rachel, why did he do that?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt and he broke down completely, sobbing in her arms. She continued to rub his back as he let everything out.

He would figure out what was going on with him later. Right now, he needed this.

* * *

Hey all! This idea came from the fact that on one hand, I just want Klaine back together. But on the other, I want Kurt to date and see other people, and discover if Blaine is the one for him or not. Because he cheated, and it's hard to regain that trust. So…. I found a way to do both. And added my supernatural element that I can't seem to avoid in my fics. (Anyone watch misfits? Sort of inspired by it but not really)

And it will be Klaine. But it will also be Kurtbastian. And may have more… I'm not sure at the moment. But there are two Kurts… so there's the potential for two relationships…. At the same time. And the relationships will probably be slow going… just so you're warned. So now that you know all that, I wonder how many of you will keep reading…

I have a couple chapters ready, and I'm going to try to stay ahead and post them when I can.

So hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think of the idea!

imadeafriendtoday


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt woke up in the morning exhausted. His eyes were swollen from crying the past night and he noticed he was curled up around Rachel in bed. Thankfully, their clothes were both still on. He didn't think he was that desperate.

He stretched a little, not wanting to wake her, and was glad it was still a weekend and he didn't have to work today. He didn't know if he could handle it. He didn't even know where the rest of yesterday went.

He slowly got out of bed, rubbing his eyes to try to wake up more, and shuffled into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced. He looked horrible. He hated when he cried himself to sleep and now he just felt numb. Everything from yesterday felt like a dream, and maybe it was.

Maybe Blaine didn't cheat on him. Maybe he was going to announce it was some prank, or a test of sorts, to see if they could stay together even through the worst. Maybe Kurt had gotten drugged and everything that happened was the result of some weird high fantasy.

He grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth, leaning down to spit. He heard some sort of water running and looked back up in the mirror, confused. He froze, eyes widening, as he saw himself in the bathroom, taking a piss.

He put his toothbrush down and turned around, tilting his head to the side. Is that what he looked like when he pissed?

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Other Kurt turned around, tucking his dick back into his pants and stared at him. "What does it look like? Wow… I thought you were smart."

"I mean, why are you here… like… out…."

"Because I had to piss and you decide to brush your teeth first."

The answer was so simple that it had Kurt gaping for a moment. Other Kurt definitely had Kurt's sass and bitchineess. Maybe he got the ice queen personality. But no, they couldn't be two completely different people. They were still both Kurt.

"I was hoping you were a nightmare."

"Not a nightmare. Sorry to disappoint."

"This really can't be happening. Multiple personalities or something?"

"Pretty sure that typically occurs in your head, not two separate people who do two separate things."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well you have to stop doing that. Okay? Because there aren't two of us, just one."

"Well, you're in denial."

"Stop this! I don't see how this could work out in any way, shape, or form."

Other Kurt leaned against the wall. "Why don't we just take advantage of this, like I said before?"

"Because. It's crazy. You get back inside me right now, and we'll go about our day as usual."

"I told you already. I don't want to do that. I'm not going to stay in the apartment or hide inside you forever. I'm here now, and I'm going to live my life. So you're going to have to deal with it."

"What about everyone else? We can't let them see both of us."

"Why not?" Other Kurt asked.

"They'd probably die of shock."

"They wouldn't die of shock."

They glared at each other for a moment. "Fine," Other Kurt started. "I concede. It would be better if they didn't know there were two of us. But I'm not hiding. I'll avoid our normal haunts."

"Or you'll just stay out of sight!"

"That's what I meant."

"No, you want to run around outside."

"Kurt, Kurt. Listen to me. I'm not restricting your presence. Why are you trying to restrict mine?"

"Because you're evil!"

Other Kurt scoffed. "I don't know why you think I'm evil. I'm just another side of you. So you're saying you're evil too."

"No. I'm not. I'm saying you're some weird evil twin that looks like me but doesn't act like me at all."

"What have I done so far to make me that different, huh?"

"You don't want Blaine anymore," Kurt said.

"Again with Blaine. Give it up. You go back to Blaine, go whining back to him and apologizing for something that you didn't do. Go get back together even though he was the one who decided we weren't enough for him. Okay? You do that."

"Fine, I will," Kurt yelled.

They stared at each other, panting for a moment. Then there was a soft call from outside the bathroom.

"Kurt? Who are you talking to?" Rachel asked.

Kurt froze and responded, "Just myself."

"Oh, okay. Well, let me know when you're done. I need to use the bathroom too."

"Sorry Rachel," Kurt called back.

They waited a few moments for her to walk away and then Kurt sighed. "Move over, I need to use the toilet."

* * *

Kurt walked out into the kitchen, once again one person, and Rachel ran to the bathroom. He didn't know what he was going to do about this problem. He still couldn't believe it was something he had to deal with on top of everything else. He didn't see two of Rachel after what happened with Finn. But then again, maybe she was just hiding it too.

Kurt sat down at the table and lowered his head into his hands, shaking his head. He had definitely lost his mind, but his evil twin had one thing right. He couldn't deny it was happening. Because then he'd really go crazy. So there were two of him. Fine. He was still in control.

There was a text message on his phone and bunch of missed calls. When he looked at them, he noticed some were from Finn but most of them were from Blaine. Apologizing, long messages of how sorry he was; promising how much he loved him. Kurt couldn't deal with that right now.

Rachel walked back out and gave Kurt a pitying look. "Want to go get some cake or something?"

"We just woke up," Kurt replied, but he nodded anyway.

They got dressed and Rachel gave Kurt another look. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, Kurt. I'm really so sorry."

"Not your fault," he said. "I just can't believe he'd do that."

"Let's get some cake and we can talk, because I can tell you need some cheering up right now."

Kurt nodded and started walking to the door.

Rachel stopped him gently. "Are you sure you want to go out like that?"

He shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You're wearing sweats and a hoodie. Did you even change out of your pajamas?"

He winced. Barely. He just didn't feel like dressing up right now. He didn't have the motivation to do so. It didn't matter anymore.

"You know what?" Rachel asked. "It doesn't matter. Let's go get cake, bring it back here, and you can tell me everything."

They ran out and got the cake, bringing it back to the apartment. Kurt would probably hate himself for eating it so early in the morning, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Okay, so tell me what happened," Rachel said.

"I'm not sure I can… it's still so fresh in my mind."

"Well, it was when we were walking in Central Park, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"That's when Finn and I fought too," Rachel said softly.

Kurt looked up. "I know, and I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Nope, it's not about me right now. We're talking about you."

Huh, that was a first. Kurt didn't think Rachel ever thought that much about others. "Okay."

"So, what did he say?" She asked.

"He said he was with someone."

"Oh Kurt, honey, are you sure he actually cheated on you? Maybe he meant he was at someone else's house and felt bad about it."

"Why would that be what he meant?"

"Blaine tends to jump to conclusions. Remember when you were texting Chandler? He called that cheating. Maybe he was just texting someone."

"He said hookup. He said it was just a hookup. That's… how else should I take that?"

"Oh, that's a very clear word," Rachel said. "But maybe… his idea of a hookup is making out on the couch or something? There's nothing to say he went all the way!"

Kurt looked at her, his eyes teary. "I don't care. He still cheated. He was with another guy, and he did something with him that warranted as cheating in Blaine's eyes. He was so desperate he went to someone else. He didn't call me, or talk to me, or take a damn flight out here sooner."

Rachel looked positively distraught. "Kurt. So… you don't… did you talk after?"

"He left. I couldn't… there was nothing to say."

"Oh. So you're broken up?"

"Not officially. I haven't said those words yet."

"But you're going to?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't know."

"Look, he made a mistake. You two are perfect for each other. I look up to you two."

"Well maybe he was taking advice from you and Finn. Or anyone else for that matter. Everyone else seems to be a big fan of cheating."

"That's not fair, Kurt. I know we've all made mistakes, but we got through them. This is just a mistake of Blaine's. You have to at least talk to him, either way. You can't leave him hanging like this."

"Well if he hadn't done anything there wouldn't be any reason for me to have that discussion with him."

Kurt slammed his hands on the table and stood up, causing Rachel to jump back a little in fright.

"Look, I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm really stressed right now and I don't want to talk about Blaine. I need some time to think it over, talk about it with myself, and figure it out." Kurt got up and started to walk out of the room before he walked back over to the table, cutting himself another piece of cake, and walked out of the room.

He started eating the cake in his bedroom and when it was gone, Other Kurt appeared and got up to get more, returning with another piece, which he decided to eat himself.

Kurt stared at him as he ate and lay down on the bed. Finally, his curiosity got to him.

"Do you think that if we both continue eating the cake like this, we'll both gain weight? Or will it just be like I ate double the pieces?"

Other Kurt looked at him and shrugged. "Sounds like a good experiment. Let's get more cake."

.

* * *

Kurt really didn't want to go back to work, which was strange for him. He'd been so involved and distracted by Vogue in the past few weeks, that he almost forgot what it was like to be at home, doing nothing, like he had the past day. And now, his thoughts were on Blaine.

Vogue was the reason he didn't have time for Blaine. Vogue pushed Blaine away.

But he still loved it, because he got to at least have some sort of connection to fashion. Even when he was just answering phones or delivering mail. But that was the life of an intern.

He was surprised when Other Kurt didn't separate before he went to work. That's what he thought he was going to do. But instead, they went to work as one.

Kurt was stationed on the phones again and sat there answering call after call, and trying to take his mind off everything else. Isabelle was busy that day but she still managed to notice something was off, telling him to take an extra-long lunch break or something, quoting that he looked sloppy. He promised he'd look better. He had tried his best to put an outfit together but his heart just wasn't in it.

His phone buzzed in front of him and he stared at it for a moment. He glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Blaine. He couldn't… not right now. Kurt pressed ignore. He'd let it go to voicemail. He had been for a while anyway. Whatever Blaine had to say… Kurt couldn't deal with it right now. At least he knew he'd gotten home alright.

Kurt threw himself into work, becoming more involved in it than he was before, which was saying something. He came home later and later from the office and Rachel was starting to get worried, more so as the days passed.

Isabelle kept telling him to go home early, but he couldn't, and she just told him not to run himself into the ground, because then she'd be out an intern.

And then, Blaine's calls and messages finally stopped coming as frequently. Kurt hadn't answered any of the messages. Blaine still sent a couple, every once in a while, trying. But it seemed he had a new plan now.

The next day at work there were flowers on his desk.

Kurt looked at them and sighed. Red and Yellow. Their apology flowers. The same kind Kurt had gotten Blaine before. He glanced at the note and shook his head.

He lowered his head onto the desk, having a few conversations with the other coworkers about them and then tried to ignore them.

Did Blaine really think a few messages and some flowers would fix this? But if Kurt wanted to forgive him and move on… what would be the catalyst? What would send him back into Blaine's arms? If he wouldn't take any of his messages or phone calls, how was he going to get back together with him again?

He stared at the flowers, sighing, and threw the card into the garbage. Blaine still had some grovelling to do, but the flowers were nice.

Kurt leaned closer and smelled them, wanting to cry.

"Kurt, are you going to tell me what's going on now? Those are some great flowers," Isabelle said, from around the desk.

Kurt looked at her. "Sorry, I know they probably shouldn't be here."

"That's alright. Not like you sent them to yourself. Unless you did, and I really won't judge."

He swallowed and licked his lips. "They're from my boyfriend. Or... uh... ex… boyfriend. Maybe."

"So he's try to apologize? Must have been something bad," she said.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry I'm not focussed on work. We… we had been together for a long time."

"You love him?" she asked.

"Very much so," Kurt replied.

"Then there's always room for forgiveness."

"Even for cheating?" Kurt asked, looking up at her tearfully. He didn't know why he decided to share that information with his boss, but she had been so nice to him lately, and didn't even get mad when he and Rachel broke in, instead singing along with them. He felt like she was someone he could trust and come to talk to.

"Even for cheating. You know, when I was young, this is one of the back in my day stories by the way, so be prepared, I cheated. It wasn't because I didn't love my boyfriend, I did. And I had no reason for it really. He had no reason to forgive me but he did. And wow, it's been years since I've thought of him, my career's been way more important to me than boys lately. But what it comes down to is…you don't think. You're still so young, Kurt. And your boyfriend, I'm sure, was in a situation that he didn't even understand or want. All you can do is hear him out and decide from that."

Kurt shrugged and nodded. Hear him out. It was something he probably did need to do.

Isabelle gave him a smile and walked off in the other direction. Kurt stared back at the flowers, contemplating. Maybe he should. Call Blaine. Listen to him. It couldn't hurt. They didn't really talk much after his confession that night.

Kurt picked up one of the flowers, bringing it to his chest and closing his eyes. And then he jumped when the rest of the flowers were suddenly in the trash.

"What the-" he said looking up, seeing himself. "Oh my god, get back inside what are you doing?"

Other Kurt looked around and shrugged. "No one's looking. And you're not seriously considering that, are you?"

"Considering what?"

"A few flowers and you're ready to fall back into Blaine's arms? Because I'm not. He can send as many flowers as he wants but I'm still not going back to him."

"Well, it's not your decision. Now get back in here before someone sees you!"

"No. Not until you say you're not talking to Blaine. He doesn't deserve you."

"Maybe not, but he'll make it up to me. We'll go slowly, get back into our relationship. Heck we can just be friends again and see where it goes!"

"You'd never last a day like that!"

Someone walked by them and Kurt froze, but they didn't look in his direction.

"You can't be out here like this," Kurt said slowly.

"Then I won't be," Other Kurt replied.

"What do you mean-"

"I'm leaving."

"No, you can't just…" Kurt said, watching wide eyed as Other Kurt strolled down the hallway, turning once to give him a wink, and then he was gone.

"Oh my God." His evil twin was loose in the city. He scrambled to get up and follow him but then the phones started ringing again and Isabelle's voice called out, "I have an important call coming, Kurt, make sure you get it!"

Kurt sat back down slowly, a feeling of dread creeping over him.

Other Kurt was outside, alone, and free to do whatever he wanted. And Kurt was really afraid of what he'd do.

* * *

Other Kurt strolled outside, walking down the sidewalk, a smile on his face. He was free. He could do whatever he wanted now. And now that he was free, he had no idea what to do.

He looked down at the clothes he was wearing and shuddered. Just because he was upset about Blaine, didn't mean he could forget his wardrobe. He felt his pocket and of course he didn't have his wallet. They couldn't split everything when they separated, and it was just another thing that proved he wasn't the primary Kurt.

Oh well, that didn't mean he couldn't window shop.

He strolled into a couple stores, admiring the scarves in the front, and trying on a few tops. They were amazing, and if only he had money on him, he'd be sure to buy them. He made a mental note to return to the store, and steal some money from himself or a credit card first. Or maybe his phone. He should have taken his phone. This was going to get annoying if he didn't have one. Maybe he'd get one for himself soon. Again, once he got money.

He walked into another store, trying on some pants, and just wasn't sure. He looked at them and sighed.

"Do you need any help with sizes?"

He jumped, forgetting where he was for a moment. "Oh, no, I'm okay, thank you. Actually, wait… can you tell me what you think of these?" Other Kurt asked, as he came out of the dressing room, modelling the pants. And then he looked up. Wow… the guy who asked him was incredibly attractive. And he looked quite surprised at the question too, looking Kurt up and down.

Actually, he was just checking him out. That was something he was still getting used to.

"Uh," the guy said, stuttering. "It's very flattering… and it hugs your hips in just the right places. I think you should get them."

Other Kurt turned back to the mirror. "You think so?"

"Yeah, most definitely. I can help you out with that if you want?"

Kurt looked himself over and could see the guy watching him out of the corner of the mirror.

"Sadly, I don't have money on me today. I'll have to come back another day. Sorry for getting your hopes up."

The guy bit his lip and said, "Why don't you give me your number. I could… call you when we have other pants in similar styles to this."

Other Kurt turned around stunned. The guy just blatantly asked for his number. He was about to rattle it off when he realized that if Kurt picked up the phone, there were going to be problems. And that he was just about to give some random guy his number. Sure, he had decided to date other people… or something, but this easily?

"My phone is broken right now. Why don't we… meet up later? What time are you off work? We could grab coffee."

The guy smiled. "I'm off at four."

"Sounds great, so I'll see you for coffee at four?"

"Yeah, there's a shop just down the street."

"Perfect."

"Oh, I'm Matt by the way," the guy said.

"Kurt," Other Kurt said, throwing him a smile before leaving the store.

He walked a block or two before he chewed on his lip. He didn't know how he really felt about that, but it couldn't hurt. The guy liked fashion. And it was just coffee, right?

* * *

It wasn't just coffee. Sure, it started that way, them both drinking coffee and regaling each other of stories of work.

But then Matt asked him if he could kiss him and the first thing out of Other Kurt's mouth was, "I have a boyfriend."

They both blinked at that and Matt stood up to leave. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't be here if you're seeing someone else."

"No, shit, sorry. I had a boyfriend. We broke up. So I'm single. Sorry, reflex."

"Oh, okay," Matt said, sounding warmer. "Just broke up or…?"

"Semi-recently. He fucked someone else so that was the end of it," Other Kurt said, sipping his coffee and looking at the other guy.

"So you wouldn't be opposed to…?" He asked.

Other Kurt squinted his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Follow me," Matt said, and grabbed Other Kurt's hand, pulling him up with him to the bathroom.

"Classy," Other Kurt replied, staring around the bathroom. And then he realized what they were doing. Was he really going to do this? As much as Kurt called him the evil counterpart, he was still him.

Matt shrugged, locking the door behind them and pressing in close. "Now will you kiss me?"

Other Kurt took a few breaths before he nodded slightly. It was only his second kiss with a guy, if he didn't count Karofsky. And it was so different from being with Blaine.

Matt's lips were warm and wet, but there was no feeling behind it. Other Kurt felt kind of awkward about it and kissed him back but eventually just stared at him as they kissed.

Matt pulled back, his head tilted to the side. "No? You just want to fuck?"

Other Kurt took a step back. "I don't… what?" he asked.

Matt looked deflated. "You really just wanted coffee, didn't you? Sorry, I think I got the wrong message."

"Coffee usually means something else?" Other Kurt asked.

Sure, maybe he would have done something with the guy, but he barely knew him. And it was the middle of the day. As much as he said he should meet new guys, he didn't think of sleeping around. It felt… weird. But it would be payback for what Blaine did.

He apparently took too long to think before Matt was unlocking the door. "Sorry, man. I don't date."

"Oh," Other Kurt replied.

"But you ever want a hookup, here's my number."

He handed Other Kurt a small piece of paper with a hastily scribbled number there that he realized had probably been in there for after anyway.

"Bye," Other Kurt said lightly.

Matt shrugged and walked away.

Other Kurt felt surprisingly empty and he made his way back to the apartment. He hadn't realized exactly what time it was but he opened the door, and looked around, hoping Rachel wasn't home. So far so good. He walked into the bedroom and was about to lie down before he came across with himself, who was staring at him, his arms crossed, tapping his feet.

"Where have you been?"

"Hi Dad," Other Kurt said, spying some cash on the table and pocketing it subtly, while Kurt was distracted.

Kurt sputtered. "You can't just disappear like that! What if something happened to you? What if you died! I don't know if I'd die if you did but that would be completely selfish and I'm going through a lot, I need to be me, in entirety, not this weird half of myself."

Other Kurt stared at him, his fight lost. He felt so alone right now. Blaine cheated on him, Kurt was mad at him, and that other guy didn't want more than sex. Maybe that was what he should do. Sleep with someone. Get back at Blaine for what he did to him. But it still felt weird.

"Look, I don't know where you were, but I'm hoping you didn't do something stupid."

They were interrupted by Kurt's phone beeping again and Kurt went to look at it, with a sigh. "It's from Blaine."

"Are you going to reply?" Other Kurt asked.

Kurt looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "I think I need to hear him out."

Other Kurt nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Okay," Kurt said. He took a breath and felt that feeling again, and then they were one.

He looked down at his phone, pressing the call button, and waited for Blaine to pick up.

.

* * *

Hey guys, here's chapter two. So yes… like I said, very slow moving, and I'm trying not to repeat myself too much but it's what Kurt's thinking, so it's going to be running through his head until he gets his issues resolved.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The phone rang only for a second before Blaine's voice hurried through it.

"Kurt, oh my god, Kurt, you're calling me, please don't hang up. I'm such a screw up, I know I am, and I'm so so sorry, and I love you, and please, please listen to me and don't hang up because I'm miserable without you and I don't know where we stand and I just need you, so much, and no one else gets me and Kurt…. are you still there?"

Kurt listened, teary eyed, but he couldn't speak. He was breathing deeply and staring ahead. Maybe he hadn't been ready to listen to Blaine yet. Or hear his voice. Because he really loved him so much, and everything he did came crashing down.

Blaine cheated on him. Kurt couldn't trust him. He could spout lies the entire time.

"Kurt? Please, please, say you're still there, oh god, I scared you off again," Blaine whimpered before soft sobs came through the phone and that just about broke Kurt's heart.

"I'm here," he said softly.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered.

"I… can we go on Skype?" He didn't know why he asked that but he felt he could tell if Blaine was lying or not if he could see him. It was probably the worst idea ever, because seeing him, both of them crying… but this was a conversation that needed to be had in person. Or as close to that as possible.

"Okay…" Blaine said. "You'll… answer my call?"

"Yeah," Kurt responded.

Kurt went to get his laptop, setting it out on his bed and opened up Skype, logging in. Both of them still had their phones on. Kurt could hear Blaine's heavy breathing over the phone. They both sounded horrible.

He only had to wait a moment before Blaine was calling him, and he answered, finally hanging up his phone. He really wasn't prepared for the image he saw. There was Blaine, but he looked horrible. His eyes were red rimmed, and his hair was a mess, like he gelled it, but not to his usual perfection. It was messy and curls were loose, and his hand passed through it as Kurt watched. Maybe that's why.

He also wasn't wearing a bowtie.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered, just staring at him.

This was tough. Kurt knew he looked exhausted from everything. "I uh, got your flowers," Kurt said softly, looking down.

"That's uh… good," Blaine replied.

Kurt chewed on his lip for a moment and Blaine fiddled with his hands.

"Blaine… just tell me what happened okay?" Kurt asked, finally looking up, his eyes full of tears, a couple starting to run down his cheeks.

Blaine reached his hand up, as if he wanted to wipe them away, but couldn't. "I don't know," he whispered.

"The guy… you were with," Kurt said softly. "Do you… like him?" This was the worst idea ever. He shouldn't have called. It was too soon. Everything was still so fresh.

"God, no, Kurt. He was just… some guy. He didn't mean anything."

"Oh," Kurt replied. He didn't know if that made it better or worse. He didn't even mean anything and yet Blaine still did it. He ruined their relationship over someone that didn't matter.

"I… I'm just so alone." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "You have the rest of New Directions there… here... it's just me and Rachel. That's it. I'm alone. You have people there for you."

"You and Rachel are actually friends. You talk. I… these are your friends, Kurt."

"What are you talking about? You were there all last year."

"And I mostly hung out with you. During the day, after school, weekends."

Kurt bit his lip. "What about… Sam? Or Artie? Brittany?"

"They don't get it; I can't talk to them like I talked to you. Kurt, you… you're not just my boyfriend, you're my best friend."

"Okay, back up," Kurt said. He was feeling way too emotional right now. "So you… felt alone."

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Still do. No one… no one's asked me what's wrong yet, or even noticed. Finn knows, of course, but the others…"

Kurt took a deep breath. Why was he letting Blaine make this about him?

"So you were alone and you slept with another guy. Explain that to me. How that happened. Or how it helped anything."

"Look, Kurt. I tried to call you, multiple times, and you were always so busy. And I get that. You have a new job, and you're working, but I'm your boyfriend. And you didn't make time for me. I needed you, and you weren't there."

Kurt stared at him. "You're the one who told me to come to New York. I was going to wait a year for you."

Blaine sputtered for a moment and shrugged pitifully. His voice came out broken. "I know. I just wanted what's best for you."

"Well, you can't be the one to decide that all the time! Was this what's best? So I didn't answer a few calls and you decided the solution to that was to cheat on me?"

"No, no, Kurt, I was just so lonely, and he… he messaged me, and he wanted to talk, to hang out, to… he just… I felt needed. Wanted."

"Blaine. I want you. I need you. I just can't if I can't trust you."

"I know."

Kurt swallowed again, wiping his nose on his sleeve, not even caring. "So what did you do? You went to his house… then?"

"Kurt," Blaine said. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell me."

"He invited me inside. I broke down, saying how much I missed you. He said he'd comfort me. He gave me a hug. Before I knew it he was kissing me and I wanted to push him back but he told me he'd care for me and be there for me and I don't know what happened but I couldn't say no. Afterwards…. I felt so dirty."

"So… did he fuck you?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, shocked. Yeah, he didn't swear much around Blaine.

"Did he?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine tried to say something but the silence was confirmation enough for Kurt. He couldn't believe that. He wanted to believe what Rachel said. That Blaine would have thought hugging was cheating. That that was all it was. But no, he actually physically slept with someone else.

"I think I'm going to puke," Kurt said.

"It didn't mean anything," Blaine said.

"Then why did you do it!" Kurt yelled.

"I told you. I was lonely."

"So was I! Blaine, I told you that! I've had temptations. But I didn't act on them. There was a guy, Matt. I could have slept with him, but I didn't." Kurt yelled. Then he froze. Matt? Who the fuck was Matt?

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

"What I don't understand, is why you'd throw away what we have. I thought we were forever. We discussed retirement plans."

"I know, Kurt. I wasn't thinking, I was stupid, and you know I do stupid things."

"Yes, it was stupid. But Blaine," Kurt said, tears pouring down his face. "If you could book a flight out here, two weeks early, to tell me you cheated, why couldn't you have flown out before you cheated and talked to me?"

Blaine bit his lip as it wavered and he sobbed fully. "I don't know, I'm so stupid, Kurt, please, I didn't mean it, oh god, I'd do anything to take it back. I knew how wrong it is as soon as it happened. I don't want him, I don't want anyone but you, and… if that means I have to be celibate and never date another person and be alone forever, then I'll do it, because I'm going to make this up to you, or die trying."

Kurt was scared for a moment. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare do anything to hurt yourself Blaine Devon Anderson."

"No… I'd never…"

They stared at each other again, Kurt rubbing at his eyes and Blaine grabbing a tissue.

"Blaine. What happened to masturbation?"

Blaine let out a choked laugh. "I just miss you so much, and I know I've probably ruined everything and you called me to break up, but please, if there's any small shred of hope, any part of you that is willing to let me beg and plead and smother you with gifts to get even a tiny bit of forgiveness, please let me try. Because I love you, Kurt."

Kurt wavered for a moment, chewing on his lip. "Who was he, Blaine?"

"What?"

"The guy. That you slept with."

"You don't know him."

"I don't care. Who was he?"

"His name was Eli. He… I didn't know him long."

Kurt curled up, wrapping his arms around his legs. He was even more conflicted than before. They both looked horrible and Blaine looked so defeated.

"Do you really have no one to talk to at McKinley?"

"Sam tries… he doesn't get it though. And Finn's there… and everyone's doting on him. Marley… she's new and she… well, I thought we were friends too but she's involved with another new guy and Brittany's upset because Santana broke up with her, and Tina broke up with Mike and everyone's breaking up and I don't know why."

Kurt hated everything right now. He hated how alone Blaine felt. He hated how everyone really was breaking up. He hated how he wanted to be back with Blaine. No… he didn't. Yes, he did.

"What about the Warblers?"

"Most of the guys I was friends with have graduated… Nick and Jeff are still there, and a few others, but we've drifted apart since I've been at McKinley."

Fuck. Kurt had no idea what to do. Blaine was so alone there, and Kurt should feel no remorse. Blaine cheated on him. He should officially break up with him, and forget about him. But he sounded so lonely, and desperate, and who knows what would happen if he was actually left alone. He warred with himself over this again, and had a feeling Other Kurt wasn't going to like it

"There… there's a lot of trust we need to rebuild," Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked up, his face a mirror of shock. "We… what are you saying?"

"Blaine, I've tried to hate you, so much. I've tried to move on, or think about someone else, or figure out where to go from here. But every time I close my eyes I see you, and what we could have, and I love you. I love you, Blaine Anderson, despite what you did. It's not going to be easy, and I can't just… jump back to where we were. But I don't know if I'd be able to continue on without you in my life."

Blaine let out a huge breath as tears poured down his face still. "So you… what do you want?"

"We can… be friends again. Start there. Rebuild the trust back up, because… I need to… trust you again. Strictly friends, that's it. And… ease into the contact, because I'm still hurting. So… don't text me a thousand times a day. Don't send me flowers. Don't send me gifts. I don't need those. What I need is for us to work on being us again."

Blaine nodded emphatically. "Thank you Kurt, that's more than I could have hoped. You are such a better person than me, and I promise, I promise, you won't regret it. I won't let you down. I'm not going to ruin this again, ever. I am completely yours. At least I've realized that, I want no one else, just you."

Kurt swallowed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I… I need some time still, to think, work this out in my mind. I'll… I'll call you again, okay? But… don't call me first, unless it's an emergency, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said softly, hope finally returning to his eyes.

"And talk to Sam. Or Tina. Or anyone. Just don't hide yourself from everyone else."

"Okay," Blaine said.

"Good. So... we'll talk soon," Kurt said.

"Right," Blaine said, blinking up at him.

Kurt sighed, and gave a small smile, waving softly, before he ended the call. He flopped back on his bed. He had no idea if what he'd done was the right choice. But it was done. Nothing he could do now.

"Well, that wasn't how I expected that to go."

Fuck. Other Kurt. He was in trouble.

* * *

Other Kurt was pissed. No, he was furious. Sure, he got the information he wanted. Why Blaine did it, who he did it with, and all the fucking details. But that didn't mean he should take Blaine back.

Blaine had spent half the conversation blaming Kurt for not being there, and for him being alone. Maybe Blaine was depressed. Fine, that was a legitimate thing, but he still didn't have to cheat. There was no excuse for that.

He was even more assured that what he had planned before was a better idea. If Blaine could sleep with someone else, so could he. Maybe that would show him.

"This is such bullshit," he said. "You can't forgive him."

"I can do whatever I want. Blaine is my boyfriend. And where in that conversation did I say I forgave him?" Kurt asked.

"You're going to. I can just tell. Just because you love him, doesn't mean you should get back together. Sometimes it's not meant to be."

"Oh, so you're going to lecture me on love? You don't even care about love!"

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm you! Of course I care about love! I just don't care about love with a miserable cheating scumbag like Blaine."

"He isn't. He's just alone and he made a mistake. We all make mistakes!"

"Maybe, but not all mistakes are forgivable."

"Fuck you," Kurt exclaimed.

"Want to try?" Other Kurt challenged.

Kurt huffed, throwing his hands into the air. "You are horrible. I don't want him to feel alone, and I'm the one in charge here. I will be contacting him, me, not him."

"Really. And you think that's going to make him feel less alone? Five bucks he gets impatient waiting for your call and fucks someone else."

Kurt's eyes glinted in anger and he jumped up. Other Kurt stared for a moment and then Kurt was on him, wrestling him to the floor.

"Stop talking about Blaine like that," Kurt screamed.

"Stop ignoring his shit," Other Kurt responded.

They wrestled for a moment before Kurt pinned Other Kurt to the floor. Other Kurt stared at him for a moment. "What's this going to accomplish? Us fighting?"

"I don't know," Kurt said.

They didn't move for a moment before Other Kurt thrust up against Kurt. Kurt paled above him and moved off. "What are you doing?"

"Masturbating?" Other Kurt asked, as he blinked up at Kurt.

Kurt stood up and brushed himself off. "Look, I know it may seem insane, but being friends with Blaine again may help. It may help him get back on his feet and me back on mine. And talking it out, and building trust… we can get back together again. I know we can."

"He's a cheater. He'll cheat again."

"I know he won't," Kurt said. "And Rachel and Finn cheated on each other countless times."

"And are now broken up," Other Kurt piped in.

"Yes… but… they got over it before."

"None of them had sex with the other person. It was just kissing."

Kurt shrugged.

Other Kurt sighed, getting up as well. "I can't be here right now, not after you decided that."

"Then where will you go?"

"I don't know, out."

"Don't do something stupid," Kurt warned.

Other Kurt shrugged. "Don't think I'll be able to help it. You made your choice, I'm making mine."

"What does that mean?" Kurt panicked, as Other Kurt started to walk out the door.

"I don't really know," Other Kurt said. Just as he was about to leave, Kurt spoke one more time.

"Who's Matt?"

"Matt?" Other Kurt asked.

"I said that specific name to Blaine."

"He's no one."

"Come on," Kurt prompted.

"He's just a guy who worked at a store. He was checking me out. Nothing happened."

Kurt glared. "Are you sure nothing happened because…"

"I'm fucking sure. Okay? But I'm leaving now."

"Fine. Just… stay safe," he said, deflating.

Other Kurt stared back at him and nodded.

* * *

Other Kurt stormed out of the apartment, his rage growing once again as he thought about what Kurt just did. He couldn't accept Blaine back like that. It felt horrible.

He didn't know what to do right now or where to go but he had to get out. He wanted to fuck Blaine over. And Kurt. He wanted to fuck someone.

He looked around where he was and sighed. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked, trying to figure out what he could do, and where he could find someone to fuck. Then he pulled out a piece of paper, which had a number written on it. Matt's number. He forgot he shoved it in there.

He could call up Matt and fuck him. He said he'd be willing to hook up. He was good looking enough, and Other Kurt could tell he wouldn't care if they never talked or saw each other again.

Now all he needed was a phone to call him. Good thing he swiped that money from before. He quickly slipped into a store, browsing through the phones. He chose a pay as you go phone, so it'd be on a different bill with a different number. He'd find a way to intercept the bill when it came, but for now, at least he had a phone with his own number. He'd find a place to stash it when he wasn't out later.

He was really surprised how easy it was for him to get that phone, but he started it up and sent a text to Matt's number.

Changed my mind. Let's fuck now.

He waited a couple minutes before he got an address back. He was really doing this.

He got to the place, and looked at it. It was an average apartment building in New York. He licked his lips. He could do casual. He buzzed at the door and got let in, walking up the stairs. Matt was leaning against his door with a sly smile on his face.

"Knew you couldn't resist me," he said.

"Whatever. I'm here for one thing only."

"Alright, get inside.

Other Kurt followed him inside and took in his surroundings. It was kind of messy, and there were clothes everywhere. He could see an open pizza box on the counter. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Bedroom's this way. You want to top or bottom?"

Other Kurt considered it for a moment before he said. "Top." He wanted the control. He needed to be in control now, after what Blaine did. He hesitated for a second in the hallway before he walked in and saw Matt already naked, lying on the bed.

"How do you want me?" Matt asked.

"Just… turn around. On your knees, look the other way."

"Fine. So who are you pretending I am?"

"Not pretending you're anyone." He just couldn't handle seeing the other guy he was going to fuck.

"Let's get to it. I already assumed you wanted to top and prepped myself after your text, so you don't have to be gentle." Matt said.

Other Kurt closed his eyes. Was this really what he wanted? He unzipped his pants and moved closer, staring at the other guy's ass. It was pink and round and nothing like Blaine's. Completely different.

Take this, Blaine, Kurt thought before he moved closer, staring. He wrapped his hands lazily around his dick, stroking himself until he was hard. He wasn't really turned on by this guy's ass, but he still had lingering thoughts of Blaine and revenge. Plus, his hand felt nice against his dick.

Something was thrown into his vision and he saw it was a condom. He quickly opened it, rolling it down his length, and lined himself up with Matt's ass.

Just do it. Don't think about Blaine and fuck this guy. Maybe it would be amazing. Maybe he would get over Blaine. No… stop thinking about Blaine.

Other Kurt thrust forward, entering Matt, and let out a soft shudder. He felt the tight heat around him and heard Matt moan.

"Shut up," Other Kurt said, as he pulled himself out and thrust inside again, deeper this time. Sure, it felt great, the heat and tightness around him, and he kept moving out and thrusting again.

"I said don't be gentle," Matt let out eventually.

"And I said don't say anything," Other Kurt replied, before he pulled out and slammed back into him. Soon, the sounds of their slapping flesh filled the room and Other Kurt couldn't concentrate on much more besides the feeling.

He kept thrusting, Matt thrusting his ass against him, until the pressure was too much and he came, letting out a cry at the feeling. He closed his eyes until it passed and then pulled out slowly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Matt had his dick in his hands and was stroking himself until he too let out a sigh of relief.

Other Kurt sat there, trying to feel anything. Sure, he came, and that was always good, but he didn't feel anything else. He felt rather numb, actually.

When he had sex with Blaine, it was amazing. Everything was amplified and they always cuddled afterward, exploring each other's bodies, no matter how many times they had, and pressed soft kisses to each other's skin.

Now, Other Kurt felt used, sort of. True, he was the one who did the fucking, but that's all it was. Fucking. It didn't mean anything. Was this how it was for Blaine with that Eli guy?

Maybe it was the same thing, maybe it wasn't. Either way they both did it now. Or part of Kurt did. They had both been with someone else.

Other Kurt didn't know what to think. The sex was okay, but he didn't feel different or changed or like he wanted more from this guy. He just felt like he did it. He got up, pulling his pants back up and doing up his buckle.

"Thanks, man, needed that. Though you could have helped me out at the end," Matt drawled lazily.

Other Kurt stared at him. "I have to go."

"Yeah, yeah. You're not really worth a second go anyway."

Other Kurt stared and walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and out of the building. He walked a couple more blocks before he leaned against the side of a building and slid down, crying.

Why did he feel like he just did something stupid? Other Kurt was getting back together with Blaine, which was a stupid idea. But this was stupid too.

Or maybe it was just the wrong guy.

He shook it off, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't go home like this, reeking like sex. And then miraculously, it started to rain.

He looked up, miserable and let the rain fall onto him, drenching him, and washing away what he just did. Finally, he made his way back to the apartment.

He walked into the bedroom and gave one look at Kurt who looked at him worriedly, and merged back together.

* * *

Another chapter! Going to keep posting as soon as I can so I can catch back up to where we are in the show. But it's going to start to veer off soon.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt didn't know what to think after the other night. Other Kurt didn't look too good. He looked miserable, like something happened, but Kurt couldn't even talk to him about it because he'd been surprisingly quiet. He hadn't come out to talk in days.

At first, Kurt tried to find a way to communicate with him but it seemed like while they were one, he couldn't access anything from him. Unless Other Kurt thought about it. That was his theory at least.

When he thought up the name Matt the other day, he had a feeling Other Kurt had been thinking about him. They were both in the same body, and Kurt had control, but it seemed like Other Kurt could still think and manipulate what they were thinking about.

It was weird that Kurt was trying to get him to come out now to talk. Before he had been so adamant that he stay inside and they stay one since all this started. He had gotten so distracted by him that he almost forgot his promise to Blaine. He promised to call him.

Rachel had understood him when he said they were going to be friends again. It was sort of what she was hinting at before. Everyone thought they were this perfect couple that couldn't be destroyed. Well, Kurt felt pretty destroyed. He had physically broken into two.

Maybe it was psychological. It had only been a couple times they split and now it felt like so long since the last time. But then something reminded him that it was indeed real and he had to think that was Other Kurt reminding him.

Kurt was in control now. But what if he wasn't always? Like Other Kurt had said in the beginning, may the best Kurt win. What if Other Kurt took over somehow? Right now he didn't see it happening. Other Kurt seemed too upset from before, and it was as if he was recuperating right now.

Kurt went through his days, going to work and coming home, wondering when the next moment would be that he'd see Other Kurt.

Then he figured he better call Blaine. And he hoped desperately that Blaine hadn't done anything stupid.

Kurt dialled his number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice coming out so small.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said. It was the first time he talked to him since their Skype call before.

"How… how are you?" Blaine asked.

"Okay," Kurt responded. "You?"

"Okay. No. That's a lie," Blaine said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Kurt asked softly.

"No one… they still… they don't notice. That anything's wrong. And I know I shouldn't be putting this on you because this is all my fault but I didn't tell you when I was upset before so I probably should now."

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm listening."

"Uh… not sure if you've been talking to Finn lately after he and Rachel broke up… but uh, he's helping with the musical here."

Kurt had had a few brief conversations with Finn over the last while, but nothing too in depth. He had mentioned that much. "Yeah."

"They wanted me to audition. It's… Grease. They wanted me to be Danny. But I couldn't… how could I? It's a romantic lead… and I ruined our romance, our relationship, I just couldn't."

Kurt frowned. In any other situation, Blaine would have been the perfect Danny. And Kurt would have loved to see him in that role. But now, it was all so bittersweet.

"So you're not in it?"

Blaine scoffed. "They guilted me into being Teen Angel. I didn't want to be in it at all."

"Oh, well… I can talk to Finn if you want…" Kurt trailed off.

"No, it's okay. I'll do it. It's just one scene," Blaine said.

They were silent for a moment then Blaine continued. "God, why is this so hard. How did I screw this up so badly?"

"We just need… time," Kurt said. Talking to Blaine felt akin to torture. He was still warring with himself and he could feel Other Kurt stirring the more they talked.

"Right. Time."

Kurt chewed on his lip more. "But other than that… are you… you're okay? I mean that's silly, we're both not, but… are you… talking to them more?"

"I'm trying to," Blaine said.

"Right," Kurt said.

"Sorry, I have no right to make you listen to my problems… is there anything you want to talk about?"

Kurt hesitated for a second. What if he told Blaine? No, Blaine was the cause of all this madness.

"Not much different here," Kurt eventually said.

"Kurt, you can yell at me, scream, cry, whatever you want."

Kurt could do all those things, but he didn't have the energy right now. "Um, Finn got us tickets to the musical. I think we're going to come back to see it."

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath. "You're coming to see the musical? So you'll be in Lima?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "It's been a while since I've been there, and I miss my Dad and everyone."

"Right," Blaine said.

"We can talk in person," Kurt said softly.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Kurt nodded, and closed his eyes. "So it's not that far off… and I'll see you soon."

"Are we going to talk at all? Before that?"

"We'll see, Blaine," Kurt said. "But... you can call me. If you need to. If you can't talk to them."

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine said.

"I'll see you soon," Kurt said.

"See you," Blaine said. "Love you."

Kurt hung up the phone. Blaine always hung up with a "love you" but Kurt couldn't today. Not yet.

Now all he had to do was find tickets to Ohio.

* * *

Kurt had been nervous about going back to Ohio. He was going to see Blaine again, and everyone else. And Other Kurt had still been really quiet. He didn't know if that was a blessing or some sort of omen.

Rachel had come with him, excited to see her dads again, and surprisingly, not as upset about Finn as she could have been. Maybe because she was the one who broke up with him. Or maybe it was because she had started seeing Brody more.

Kurt got off the plane and ran into his dad's arms, just as Rachel ran to her own dads.

"Missed you, buddy," Burt said.

"I missed you too, Dad," Kurt replied.

They got home and it felt weird for Kurt to be back. The house didn't look much different and Kurt's room was exactly as he left it, minus the things he took with him to New York. Which did include the bed.

"Bought you an air mattress. I know it's not the best, but..." Burt said.

"It's perfect," Kurt responded.

He greeted Finn, who couldn't stop talking about the play and then finally buckled down and asked about Rachel.

"She's… okay," Kurt said.

Finn nodded. "And you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I talked to Blaine the other day."

"You did? He didn't say anything… though he did seem to be a little bit happier."

Kurt nodded. "We're going to talk again. That's why I'm here. After the show."

"Okay, man," Finn said. "Rachel... is she… here too?"

"Yeah. Just… go easy on her, if you talk to her. Okay?"

Finn nodded. "She's the one who broke up with me this time."

Kurt smiled slightly and soon, Finn was rushing out the door to get ready. He waited for Kurt to come too, and they all headed to McKinley together.

Finn had to run backstage and asked if Kurt wanted to join him, but Kurt wasn't prepared to see Blaine yet, so he took a seat in the audience. Rachel joined him shortly, sitting down beside him. He'd see Blaine after the show.

The show was wonderful, and the new kids were pretty good. But when Blaine sang, Kurt couldn't take his eyes away.

His voice was so low and melodious and he was amazing at the part, standing up there in all white. Kurt could have sworn Blaine caught his eye a few times throughout the performance and was worried he'd break into tears. Kurt almost did in his seat.

He was feeling antsy, and knew something might happen, but he had to be there.

The show ended and Kurt stood up to clap, watching as Rachel left the room. He sighed, and made his way past the people leaving and to the backstage area. He saw everyone and gave hugs to them. He'd missed them all. It felt like so long since he'd been in high school. And then there was Blaine, standing sheepishly behind them all, like he didn't want to interrupt.

Everyone else shuffled aside, watching them for a moment.

"Kurt… you really… you're here," Blaine said, his eyes wide. He bit his lip and Kurt could tell how much he was falling apart at the seams. Almost as much as Kurt was himself, seeing Blaine.

Maybe this was a huge mistake.

Finn looked at everyone, motioning for them to clear out. Kurt could hear vague whispers as the others left. 'Maybe he'll sort Blaine out. He's been acting weird lately' and 'They must have missed each other so much.' Some of them had no idea what happened.

Soon it was just Kurt and Blaine, standing there and looking at each other backstage. Kurt shifted on his feet, trying to find something to say.

"I didn't think you'd actually come," Blaine finally said.

"I'm here," Kurt said.

It was physically painful to look at Blaine. This was Blaine, and he cheated on him. Kurt hadn't lied on the phone when he said how much he loved Blaine still, but they were so broken. Kurt couldn't trust him now. And he wanted to rebuild that trust but he really didn't know how.

"Yeah," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around himself.

They both stood there, sneaking glances at each other again.

"You were… really good tonight," Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged. "Almost broke down when I saw you."

"Blaine. I'm trying here, but it physically pains me to see you right now, knowing what happened."

Blaine took a step forward, his hand reaching out as if to take Kurt's but Kurt took a step back. "Please, don't touch me right now."

Blaine recoiled, wrapping his arms back around himself tighter.

"I want… I want us to get back to where we were. I told you that. But I don't trust you now and we have to work on that. So… I'm here. And we can talk."

Blaine nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

They stared at each other again, neither of them saying anything. Kurt shrugged.

Blaine looked worse the more time they spent standing there until Kurt could see a tear slip down his face. Blaine looked away, trying to hide it and Kurt really wanted to punch himself for what he did next. He heard Blaine sniffling more and then Kurt walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt hugged Blaine, both of them sinking down to the ground, and rubbed his back to console him as Blaine let everything out. He couldn't think of anything else to do, and touching Blaine sent a sharp spark of fear through him, but Blaine was alone. And he made a mistake. And they were going to work through it.

But then he felt it, that tearing sensation. Kurt looked up and Other Kurt was staring at them with a frown on his face. Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head but Other Kurt shrugged and walked away. With him gone, Kurt's ideas of doubt about Blaine had lessened, and here he was, with the man he loved, and they were going to fix this somehow, no matter how long it took.

* * *

Other Kurt stormed out of the auditorium, too frustrated with everything to think right. Kurt was in there, comforting Blaine, while he himself was completely a mess. Yet, Blaine was the one who got comfort. How fair was that?

He just wanted to scream. Blaine didn't deserve comfort. Maybe if he had done something else they could work through this much more easily. But this was cheating. He physically let someone else fuck him, because he couldn't wait two weeks.

Other Kurt walked into the hallways of McKinley, trying his hardest to get out of there. He couldn't be in this place any longer. He thought he could do it. Merge with Kurt and try to forgive Blaine and work it out with him. But he couldn't. Just seeing him made him sick to his stomach and he wanted to either punch Blaine or cry. So he had to leave.

Kurt could do whatever the fuck he wanted with Blaine. But he was out.

Other Kurt was almost at the doors when he ran into Sam. "Hey, Kurt! Leaving so soon? We barely had time to see you!"

He turned around to face Sam and stared at him. "What do you want, Sam?"

"Whoh, are you okay?" Sam asked.

He shook his head. "Why are you asking me that? Why won't you talk to Blaine or ask him that? Because he's not okay, but I can't be the only one who notices that and has to talk to him. I can't do that anymore. So you have to."

Same stared at him shocked. "Kurt, what are you talking about? I mean, I know Blaine's been down, but you guys are different. You can work it out."

"Did he tell you? That he cheated on me?"

Sam looked uncomfortable but nodded. "I know he's a mess, man. He said he doesn't even gel on the weekends, and that sounds serious."

"So why aren't you doing something to help him?" Other Kurt yelled.

"I… I'm trying. But we've been busy with the musical."

"Look. He feels alone, and despite me hating him for what he did and destroying our relationship, which I truly thought was forever, I can't let anything happen to him. So now that's on you, alright? You make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid. You make sure he's still here every day, and you make sure he isn't moping around depressed all the time."

Sam looked horrified. "I didn't know it was that bad. And if you're so angry at him… why do you care that much?"

"Because I still love the idiot. But I can't be there for him right now. So it's up to you. And Finn. Or whoever else in this place is willing to do something. But I have to go now. I can't be here with him."

Sam pleaded, "Are you sure? We're having an after party and I know the others would want to see you?"

He sighed and took a breath. "I'm sure I'll join you guys later. I just need some air and time alone."

"Okay," Sam said. "Sorry, for… not looking out for him."

Other Kurt let out a huff of air. "No, I'm sorry, Sam. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm taking out my anger on him on you. And I shouldn't do that. I'll see you later."

Sam nodded.

Other Kurt turned back around and stormed outside. He stared at the sky for a moment and screamed, not knowing what that would do to help. Maybe he was evil. He couldn't forgive Blaine, and Kurt seemed to be able to touch him and hug him and talk to him. But not him. He wanted to punch him and never speak to him again.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to distract himself. He needed sex.

He didn't know where that thought came from. He had only ever been with Blaine. And Matt now. And that was a horrible experience. So why did he want to do it again?

He couldn't be with Blaine. That would never work. Many people had casual sex. Maybe he could find that Eli guy and fuck him too. Then they'd be even. Sort of. No, he couldn't even think of that.

But if he couldn't be with Blaine, maybe he should try to find someone else. And at the least get some action. He was just so angry. His body was longing for revenge, and at the moment, it seemed like the best idea.

He looked around the parking lot and realized Finn drove them there. He didn't know where he'd go or what to do. But then he figured it out. Scandals.

* * *

He ended up taking a cab, no other way to get there, and looked at the building. The last time he'd been there, he'd still been with Blaine, and he'd run into Sebastian. And Karofsky. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

He shrugged and walked inside. The guy at the front didn't even seem to care he didn't have ID on him. He looked more like he was asleep.

Other Kurt walked to the bar and debated it before ordering himself a beer. It couldn't hurt, right? One beer. He'd be fine. As long as he didn't puke.

He sat there, nursing the beer for a while, and watching some of the people dance. He did a quick scout of the room and confirmed that he didn't see Sebastian or Karofsky. So he was safe. He finished off his beer and made his way onto the dance floor. At least he could lose himself here.

He started dancing and noticed he was starting to attract a lot of attention. And not all from the right crowd. It had seemed rather tame in here the last time he was there, possibly because he was there with two other guys. But now, with him there alone, he seemed to be quite popular.

"Hey, hun, let me dance with you?" Someone asked him, coming up close and grinding themselves against his ass.

He swiveled his head around. He wasn't bad looking but he had this greasy feel to him. "No thanks," Other Kurt said, pushing him away.

The guy didn't look too happy and moved back closer. "What's wrong sweet cheeks? Not up for a little bump n grind?"

Were those the lines this guy was using? Seriously? "Look. Not interested."

The guy couldn't seem to take a hint, and spun Other Kurt around, pulling him in close.

He stared at him for a moment, wondering how he got so in over his head.

"The guy said no," someone else called out.

Other Kurt looked up and there was a tall blonde standing there, his hands on his hips.

"Come on, man. I was just messing around."

"Well, enough."

The first guy walked away and Other Kurt looked at the blonde guy. "Thanks."

"No problem. Don't see you here often."

Other Kurt blinked. Really? More lines.

The guy winced. "Sorry, didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm Andrew."

"Kurt," Other Kurt said.

"Look, I know it's none of my business," Andrew started. "But you look kind of miserable. Want to talk?"

Kurt shrugged but then before he knew it, he was sitting in Andrew's car with him, blurting out everything that happened with Blaine. It must be the alcohol making him do this.

"I mean, should I forgive him? He cheated on me, but he's a mess now, and I'm a mess now, and I don't normally do this, this… going to bars and dancing with random guys. We were together for so long and he cheated on me."

Andrew looked understanding, doing nothing more than hold Kurt as he talked. "It's rough. I had a boyfriend cheat on me before."

Other Kurt looked up at him. "What did you do? Did you forgive him?"

Andrew shook his head. "I hope that bastard's rotting in hell right now. Last I heard his latest partner gave him syphilis."

Other Kurt snorted. "Sorry, it's not funny."

"It kind of is," Andrew said.

Andrew had been so nice to him and Other Kurt stared at him for a moment before he slowly leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Andrew asked. "You still seem pretty broken up about your ex."

Other Kurt shrugged. "Feels right." He leaned in to kiss Andrew again, and this time Andrew responded.

It was different. Nothing like when he was with Blaine, and completely different from Matt. But it was nice. And that was a welcome change. It felt comforting. Other Kurt kissed him again, his hands moving to wrap around Andrew's neck, and Andrew leaned back slightly, so they were lying down as well as they could in the backseat of his car.

Was this what Andrew had planned? Listen to his sob story and then have sex? He should have seen it sooner. Why else were they in the back seat? Either way, he didn't feel like stopping. This was nice.

They kissed for a while, Andrew's hand going to Other Kurt's shirt, and slipping under. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Other Kurt nodded, feeling how hard he was. "Wanna… wanna fuck you."

Andrew blinked. "Look, you seem upset still. I don't want to be used for some sort of revenge."

Other Kurt sighed and pouted. "Fine."

Andrew seemed to think for a moment then shrugged. "Fuck it. We can have sex."

Other Kurt smirked and undid Andrew's pants, and then his own. They maneuvered themselves so they were lying down more comfortably in the back seat, half against the window. It was a tight fit, and the car wasn't that big, but they managed to make it work.

Andrew reached under the seat, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom and Other Kurt laughed.

"And you said you didn't want to have sex."

"I'm always prepared," he shrugged.

Other Kurt giggled again, getting them ready and lining himself up. "Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Andrew said.

It wasn't much longer before Other Kurt was fucking Andrew in the car, the windows turning steamy and their breaths coming out in pants.

It didn't take long, both of them moaning and gripping onto each other before Andrew let out a few curse words and came; Other Kurt thrusting a few more times and then collapsing on top of him.

They took a moment to breathe and Andrew said. "Wasn't expecting that, but glad it happened."

Other Kurt nodded. It felt good. Unlike the last time with Matt. He was satisfied.

After a few minutes, Andrew moved apart and started getting dressed. "Hey, so, I should probably get going now."

"Right," Other Kurt said.

"You need a lift somewhere?"

Other Kurt shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Andrew said. "You know, your ex doesn't deserve you. You're pretty awesome. And hey, we should catch up one day."

Other Kurt grinned lightly. "I don't live in Ohio anymore. I'm just visiting."

Andrew sighed. "That's a shame. Well, I'll give you my number anyway. If you're ever back in town?"

"Thanks," Other Kurt said.

He got up and out of the car, sharing one more kiss with Andrew before he drove off. Then he looked around himself, standing alone in the parking lot of Scandals and swore. How was he going to get home now? He forgot he didn't have a car.

* * *

Kurt had ended up going to the after party with everyone. He and Blaine hadn't spoken much after Blaine broke down but they were sitting near each other again.

Sam was sitting especially close to Blaine for some reason and kept looking at Kurt strangely, as if wondering why he was sitting so close to Blaine. But Kurt had hope. Maybe Sam would be there for Blaine more now.

They talked with everyone and caught up, Kurt explaining the trials and tribulations of working for Vogue. Mercedes talked about her vocal work. Rachel went on and on about NYADA, however she refused to speak to Finn anymore. Something must have happened there too.

Kurt really did miss everyone else though, so it was great to see them.

Soon, his phone started ringing and Kurt excused himself to take it. He had no idea who would be calling him. Almost everyone he knew was right there. The number was unlisted too.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Oh. You picked up. Awesome."

Kurt blinked. That sounded like himself. Oh god. What did Other Kurt do now?

"Yes, I did. What did you do? Why are you calling me?"

"I need your help," he said quietly.

"What do you need?" Kurt asked.

"I'm kinda stranded in a parking lot. I need you to pick me up."

Kurt closed his eyes and ran his fingers over his face. "What?"

"I'm at Scandals."

"Oh God. What did you do?"

"I hitched a cab here, drank a beer, need a ride."

Kurt huffed a sigh of annoyance. "I'll be there soon."

"Love ya," Other Kurt replied.

Kurt walked back into the room, saying he needed to go. Blaine looked horrified, like he'd never see him again, but Kurt promised he was there for the whole weekend. They could see each other again soon.

Finn looked at him confused, but Kurt just asked if he could borrow the car for a bit. Finn nodded.

"I just need to get some air. I'll see you all later."

"Dude, don't worry. I'll get a ride home with someone," Finn said.

Kurt left and drove to Scandals, afraid of what he'd see. But when he got there, he just saw his other self leaning against the side of the building.

Kurt leaned out the window. "Get in here," he hissed.

Other Kurt looked up and got inside the car. "Thanks."

"Right," Kurt said. He got a good look at him and frowned. "What were you doing here? You look like… oh my god. Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little. I swear I only had one beer."

"And that worked out so well when Blaine claimed to have only had one beer the last time we were here."

"Let's just go home," Other Kurt said.

Kurt stared at him. "Why are your clothes and hair so rumpled? What were you doing?"

Other Kurt looked at him and shrugged. "Dunno."

Kurt started driving them home anyway, pondering the possibilities in his mind. It wasn't until they pulled into the driveway at home that he stared at him.

"Did you... were you with someone?"

Other Kurt stared at him, his eyes wide, and then he disappeared.

Kurt stared at where Other Kurt used to be, panting in shock. He could somehow feel a bit of the alcohol now, and blinked. What just happened?

* * *

Hey all. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt was only in Lima for two more days, but he was more scared than ever. Other Kurt was completely autonomous and was now starting to do things that scared Kurt. He had the strangest feeling that he slept with someone else, but he couldn't get any sort of confirmation because he wouldn't come out to talk.

He had warned Kurt about this though. That he didn't want to get back together with Blaine. That he wanted to try to be with other people. But Kurt thought he meant dating. Not… sex. And he never thought he was serious. It had taken Kurt so long to get to that point with Blaine that it felt like it was way too easy for Other Kurt to sleep with someone else. Despite calling him Evil Kurt in his mind, they were still part of the same person. And Kurt had no idea how he could just sleep with someone else.

He spent the time he had left in Ohio with his Dad, Carole, and Finn, because he really truly missed them.

And he also spent some of it with Blaine.

But when he was with Blaine, he was so distracted, thinking of what Other Kurt did, or what he would do the more time Kurt spent with Blaine.

He currently sat with Blaine in the Hummel's living room. It was two hours before Kurt had to leave to go back to New York, and he and Blaine were trying to talk again, but it seemed like there was so much between them right now. Other Kurt had scampered off as soon as Blaine arrived, hiding himself upstairs in Kurt's room. That made Kurt even more nervous, and he really hoped no one went upstairs to his room.

It was another reason they were downstairs, besides the obvious fact that Kurt didn't want to be in a bedroom with Blaine right now. And how Burt didn't trust them to be completely alone together with the knowledge of what Blaine did.

"So you're leaving soon," Blaine said.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

"Look, Kurt. I know you said you want to work on it, rebuild trust, and be us again. But I don't know what that means. You're still in New York, and I'm still here."

"That's true. But maybe it's for the best. We'll talk on the phone. Skype each other. Watch movies together. Those things, things friends do. We'll talk it out."

"The same things we tried before," Blaine said hollowly.

"I'll be better about them," Kurt said, closing his eyes. He would answer Blaine's calls. He would talk to him. He wouldn't make him feel like he was alone anymore.

"I still don't know why you're giving me a chance like this at all when I screwed it all up."

"That's why, Blaine. Don't you see?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"Because you're scaring me like this."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You… you seem so depressed, and out of it, and… you didn't want to be the lead in the musical. It just isn't you. And I can see how much you're beating yourself up over this. And that's a good sign. Because if you just went along with it, and didn't care… then we couldn't try again. But you do care. You're miserable. And that's what tells me that it's worth it to try again, no matter how painful it is."

"Kurt," Blaine began.

"You're right. No one notices you here. I saw that. They all greeted me when I came backstage but no one cared to look at you and check how you were coping. And I can't just leave you alone."

"You don't have to… you don't need to be the one, if it hurts too much," Blaine said.

"I do have to. I'm here for you. I'll answer your calls. I'll talk to you, about whatever's bothering you. I know you feel so alone now," Kurt said.

Blaine just nodded. "God, I'm going to cry again. How can you be so perfect after everything? How can you still want to help me?"

"Because I love you," Kurt said.

Blaine let out a long breath, his eyes teary.

"Look, Blaine. I spoke to my Dad and Carole and Finn about this. They'll be here if you need anything, okay? Just because we're not… together like that anymore, it doesn't mean you can't come to them."

"You're too good to me," Blaine said. He looked up, tears shining in his eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"Stop saying that. I'm first and foremost your friend. We always were friends. So coming from Kurt the friend, stop sulking. Yes, you screwed up and made a mistake. We all make mistakes."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt didn't know what else to say and time seemed to pass quickly.

"Look, I have to get going back to New York. But I'm only a phone call away. Maybe… we'll see what we do about Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

Kurt got up, ready to grab his stuff.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice small.

"Yeah?"

"Can I… get a hug? Friends hug, right?"

Kurt nodded, a shaky smile on his face. "Yeah, friends hug."

And then before he knew it, Blaine was in his arms and Kurt was breathing in everything Blaine. It felt ridiculously impossible in that one moment. Here was Blaine, who was beating himself up about everything he did and just needed comfort, after being completely alone. And at the same time, Kurt was in pain. He loved him so much, but they were nowhere near where their relationship was before.

He closed his eyes, holding Blaine tight for a moment, pretending it was before Blaine told him. Before Blaine cheated, when everything was right. But the moment couldn't last and Blaine pulled away.

"I guess I'll call you soon," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you."

They smiled at each other weakly, but then Kurt knew he had to go. He escorted Blaine to the door and Blaine gave him another teary smile in return. And then he was gone.

Kurt walked upstairs to his room and fell down on his bed.

"You two back together?" Other Kurt asked.

Kurt jumped. He had forgotten he was there. "No," he said.

Other Kurt just nodded.

* * *

Kurt got back to New York, and he thought it would be different. But New York felt exactly the same. It had felt strange seeing Blaine again after everything, but he could tell how miserable Blaine was. And that made Kurt more determined to work it out with him.

He made sure to call him, and listen to him on the calls. He ended up skipping a lunch or two to talk to Blaine, when he knew he'd have no other time. Blaine sounded like he was doing better, the more they talked. Sam was talking to Blaine more. And Blaine felt better that he had someone he could hang out with at McKinley.

So overall, Kurt knew it would still take him a while to forgive Blaine, or get them to a point where they could try anything romantic again, but he was happy that Blaine didn't sound as depressed anymore. Blaine said he started playing piano again, another thing he hadn't done in a while. Well, since he visited New York. So Kurt was optimistic about everything.

Other Kurt hadn't done much since they got back to New York either. Kurt saw him eating some food in the kitchen once, but other than that, he was quiet.

Work, on the other hand, was no different for him. He was still crazily busy, and Isabelle seemed to like what he was doing, giving him more and more responsibilities, which was how he found himself running to get some last minute designs from a couple designers. She had told him he'd need to be quick, because they weren't too close by, and she needed the designs before the end of the day, but he didn't realize exactly how far apart each one was.

"I'm doomed. Completely doomed," he said, standing outside the building and staring at the list.

He could make it to one of them for sure, but getting back to the other and back to the office on time was going to be near impossible. He was definitely going to get in trouble. Was she setting him up for failure? Or did she just have high expectations of him? Or maybe she didn't realize what she asked him to do.

Either way, Kurt was going to be in trouble. He tried to hail down a cab anyway, because he'd need that when he felt that familiar pain again and a tap on his shoulder.

"You take the first one and I'll take the second one."

"What?" Kurt asked, swivelling around.

Other Kurt shrugged. "We'll never get both on time otherwise. So we'll split up and meet back here."

Kurt tilted his head. "You're… helping me?"

"You still don't realize we're the same person."

"I do… but you've never helped me before."

"Well, I am now. Sorry I've been so touchy."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. Okay, we each get the designs and meet back here as soon as we can. Actually, maybe take bit more time; since she won't expect me back that early."

"True," Other Kurt said.

"You are a lifesaver! Thank you!"

Other Kurt smiled. "Well, we better get going."

Kurt agreed. He watched as Other Kurt ran over to hail another cab and Kurt grabbed his as well. He looked around before he got in but he didn't get any weird looks. No one must have seen that happen. People in New York were busy, and they got lucky. Next time, Kurt was going to have to tell Other Kurt to be more discreet.

* * *

Other Kurt was a genius. He'd suggested they split up before and one would go to work and the other would get the day off, but this was brilliant. Kurt would have been in so much trouble otherwise and now they'd get the task done so easily.

Other Kurt looked out the window and watched the city pass. He felt at ease now, because he was out on his own, and for once Kurt wasn't unhappy that he was. He was helping. He felt useful.

He got to the building and was let in, the designer looking relieved he was there, throwing their stuff at him and telling him to go.

He didn't think it would have been this many things, but now he was even happier they split up. He couldn't carry it all himself, and he wasn't leaving half of it in a cab.

He just barely made it out of the building and struggled to get back to the cab. No one seemed to care that he was carrying a bunch of things and kept walking. He kept moving until someone walked directly into him, causing him to drop the clothes and fall. He panicked for a moment, before he remembered they were in garment bags anyway, so they were okay. He struggled to pick them up when he saw another hand there, helping him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to walk into you," the guy said.

"You should probably pay more attention to where you're walking," Other Kurt said.

The guy laughed, helping him pick up the rest of them. "Yeah, I probably should. Maybe I could make it up to you."

Other Kurt took the time to look up at him confused.

"We could have dinner."

"Dinner," Other Kurt repeated.

"Yeah, why not? Are you seeing someone? Or are you straight? Oh man, I shouldn't assume."

Other Kurt's lip turned up into a grin. "No, I'm single. And gay."

"Alright, then how about dinner? Say, 7 o clock?"

"I guess," he said.

"Great. I'll see you there?" he asked.

Other Kurt laughed. "Where?"

"Dinner?" the other guy repeated.

"You didn't mention a restaurant. Or even your name."

"Shit. I'm Dylan."

"Hi, Dylan. I'm Kurt," Other Kurt said.

"So, wow. Awkward. Really bad start. Okay, so there's this restaurant not too far from here, delicious food. Actually, do you see the McDonalds sign right there?"

"Yes." He wasn't going to be impressed if they were going to McDonalds.

"Well, right under it is a restaurant. It's a small Italian place, really nice. Meet me there at seven?"

Other Kurt smiled and shrugged. "I'll see you later, Dylan."

Dylan smiled and nodded. "See you!"

Other Kurt got into a cab and they drove back to Vogue. Well, that did make him a little later, so Kurt would probably be satisfied. Other Kurt laughed. That guy just asked him out in the middle of the streets of New York. He didn't know if he was going to go or not. He could always change his mind. Not like the guy had more than his name.

It was weird how he was suddenly finding all these guys. Was there a sign over his head that said he was single now?

Other Kurt got back to Vogue and went to hide around the corner, so no one would see him. He looked around for Kurt and it was a few minutes longer before he spotted him walking up to the building, looking around.

Other Kurt looked around as well and walked up to Kurt quickly, handing him the clothes before merging back.

* * *

Kurt had been surprised Other Kurt was back before him, but maybe he shouldn't have been. The building Kurt went to was farther away. Either way, he was back at the office with enough time to spare. He ran inside, getting the designs to Isabelle and she looked completely thrilled he was there, apologizing and wondering how he managed to get them both in time, and promising she would try to give him more time in the future.

Kurt went back to his desk, pleased with himself. Maybe everything would be okay. He and Other Kurt could work out a system. So far, besides Other Kurt's few disappearing acts, and that night at Scandals, he hadn't done anything bad. Well, to Kurt's knowledge.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Kurt made his way home. He and Rachel discussed plans for dinner and they decided on ordering in. He walked into his bedroom and lay down for a moment. It had been a good day. And then his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey, Kurt." It was Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt said with a smile, flipping over to his stomach, and his feet in the air.

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"Busy day, just got home. But I'm fine. How about you?" he asked. There, that was better. Focus on Blaine.

"Uh, good. Gearing up for Sectionals."

"And Finn's in charge, right? I can just imagine how that's going," Kurt responded.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed. "It's going to be interesting."

Kurt sighed for a moment. "It's weird. I sort of miss everything, but then I'm glad to be away from the crazy of McKinley."

"It's definitely crazy. But hey, Tina finally gets a solo!"

"That's great," Kurt said.

They were silent on the line for a moment before Blaine said, "So I think I'll be able to make it there… for Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Kurt asked. He didn't know exactly how he felt about that. True, they were working on their relationship, friends only for now, but spending time alone with Blaine would be difficult. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep it strictly platonic or if his feelings would come out and he'd want to jump right back in. He knew that would hurt him too much though, if he jumped back into the relationship without thinking. He needed to trust Blaine first.

"Yeah. I mean it will only be for a few days, but still. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Kurt said. He felt that ripping sensation again and looked up, seeing Other Kurt move across the room.

"And I promise, I'll respect your boundaries. I can do friends."

"I know, Blaine. And it will be wonderful to see you again." He noticed Other Kurt had gone to pick out different clothes and was now trying them on in front of the mirror.

Blaine said something else but Kurt completely missed it as Other Kurt pulled on one of his tightest pairs of pants.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kurt asked.

"Just that I still love you, after all this. And I will make it up to you."

Kurt closed his eyes for a minute. "Blaine."

"I know. I don't mean to push you. But I was serious before. You're it for me, and I'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

Kurt bit his lip and saw Other Kurt grab some money from his wallet.

"I'll see you soon, then," Kurt said.

"Yeah. I'll let you know more of the details when I know them."

"Alright," Kurt replied.

There was an awkward silence on the line for a moment and then Blaine said a soft "love you," and hung up.

Kurt sighed softly then looked up. "Okay, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Other Kurt asked.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I have a date."

"You have a date?" Kurt sputtered.

"Don't look so shocked."

"I thought we were friends now. Working together…"

"Look. I'm all for us working together. But I can't deal with Blaine right now. So I'm going on a date. Maybe that will let me know if I want Blaine or not."

"How could you not want him?"

"Because I'm still hurt," Other Kurt said.

"I am too. But we're going to take it slow and work it out again."

"Take it slow? You mean have him over here? Where he'll probably share your bed. I'm not sleeping with him."

"It'll just be sleep."

"Make him sleep on the couch."

"No," Kurt said.

"Well then I'm going on a date tonight."

"Please don't. Don't throw this chance away."

Other Kurt turned around and stared at him. "It's one date. It's not anything big. He might be a total asshole anyway. I just want to meet other people. It can't hurt."

"What if the guy hurts you? Please just be safe," Kurt pleaded.

"I'll be safe. We're going to a restaurant. It's public. We're not going to be alone."

"But what if… someone sees you and thinks you're me. Blaine will never get back together with me if he thinks I'm dating other people."

"Blaine will get back together with you because he is desperate. He won't care. And I won't get caught. Listen to me. We're allowed to see other people. You broke up with Blaine. You're not together. He can't fault you for wanting to try to date other people."

"But I don't want to date other people."

"I do. So I'm going to go on this date."

Kurt sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Why do you keep telling me that?"

"Because I have a feeling you already have."

Other Kurt sighed. "I'll be back later."

"Bye," Kurt responded. He waited as Other Kurt peeked out to see if Rachel was there and then left.

* * *

Other Kurt didn't know why he let Kurt get to him so much. It was just a date. With some random guy who knocked him over. It could be absolutely nothing. But he had tried sleeping around, and now he was going to try dating. The worse thing that could happen was a bad date. And then, maybe he'd know if he wanted Blaine back. So far, the other two guys had been a bust. Well, Andrew hadn't been so bad, but they would probably never see each other again. And something there was missing.

So he was giving himself a chance with Dylan.

He got to the restaurant and looked around, before stepping inside. He peered around, trying to see if he could spot Dylan and then saw him smile and stand, waving. Other Kurt walked over and joined him.

"Hi, I'm glad you made it. Wasn't sure if you were going to show," Dylan said.

"Well, you intrigued me, so I'm here," Other Kurt responded.

Dylan nodded. "Awesome. So, the food here's pretty good. I find it easier if we decide what we want and then we can talk. Less interruptions."

"Alright," Kurt replied. They looked over the menus, deciding and ordering, before they tried talking again.

"So have you lived here long?" Dylan asked.

"Not really. I just moved here a couple months ago. Why? Do I look too fresh faced?"

"Nah, just making conversation."

"Oh," Other Kurt said. "What about you?"

"Lived here my whole life."

Other Kurt smiled and took a sip of his water. It was silent for a moment.

"So, are you in school?" Dylan asked.

"No, not right now. I work at Vogue," Other Kurt replied.

"Oh. That's…a… book?"

Other Kurt blinked, his mouth opened slightly.

"Not… a book?"

"Magazine," Other Kurt let out.

"Oh."

Other Kurt tried to smile again but somehow this was turning very awkward fast. "What about you? What do you do?"

"School. I go to NYU."

"Oh, interesting. What are you taking?" Other Kurt asked.

"Bunch of different courses. Not sure on my major yet. But I like to play football."

"Oh," Other Kurt said. Once again they stared at each other and smiled, trying to think of something to say.

Maybe this wasn't the best date so far. They had to find a way to liven it up. Soon, their food came, and Other Kurt started eating.

"Well, the food here is excellent."

"Yeah," Dylan said. "My ex-boyfriend's family owns the place."

Other Kurt blinked. "Really? And you brought me here?"

"Sorry, is that awkward? I didn't mean to make it awkward."

Other Kurt finished eating his food. Okay, this date wasn't going that well at all. They seemed to have completely different tastes. He found out that Dylan liked to watch sports at night, had never read a fashion magazine, had never seen or cared about Broadway, and didn't like to read much. He seemed like an overall nice guy, but he didn't really have much in common with Kurt. Either of the Kurts. And it seemed like both Other Kurt and Dylan realized that.

Finally, the waiter came around asking if they wanted any dessert. Other Kurt shrugged. Cake could always salvage an evening. "Do you want some cake?"

Dylan shrugged. "I don't really eat cake. Trying to stay in shape for Football."

"Oh," Kurt responded.

The bill came around and despite everything, Dylan did offer to pay and wouldn't take no for an answer. "I did almost run you over earlier."

"Well that's very nice of you, thanks."

They got up and started walking out of the restaurant, and Other Kurt tried to think of a way to end the date. Finally, he turned to Dylan.

"Look, this isn't really working, is it? We are completely different and I really don't think we have much in common," Other Kurt said.

"Yeah, I kind of realized that. But I wanted to try."

"Me too."

"So, I guess this date was a bust."

They stood there in silence for a moment before Dylan said. "You want ice cream? We can do the rest of this evening as friends?"

Other Kurt smiled. "I'd like that." He was a nice enough guy, even if they had absolutely no chemistry together.

They started walking together to get some when Other Kurt had a thought. "Wait, you said you won't eat cake but you'll eat ice cream?"

Dylan shrugged. "Guilty pleasure."

"Well, at least that's something we can agree on."

The rest of the night passed in a much more jovial beat, now that they weren't trying so hard to impress each other.

"You know what? Despite us having barely anything in common, I still had fun tonight, Kurt," Dylan said.

"Yeah, me too. The end of the night was definitely better than the beginning."

"Maybe we can keep in touch," Dylan said.

"I'd like that," Other Kurt responded.

They exchanged phone numbers and then they were on their way.

Despite the date being completely a bust romantically, Other Kurt was happy, because he did gain a new friend.

He got back to the apartment and snuck in, making his way to the bedroom. He noticed Kurt sitting there; awake, in pajamas, and on the computer.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

"It sucked," Other Kurt responded. "We were way too different. We didn't even kiss, don't worry. But Dylan might be a great friend."

Kurt seemed to sag in relief. "God, don't scare me like that again."

Other Kurt sighed, moving to sit on the bed beside him. "Okay. Maybe you're right. When Blaine comes to visit, I'll try to have an open mind. He can have another chance."

Kurt smiled, and then hugged him.

"This is a little weird. Hugging myself," Other Kurt mentioned.

"Yeah. Completely weird," Kurt said as he pulled away. "But I'm glad you came to that decision."

"Yeah," Other Kurt said. He just hoped it was the right one.

* * *

Here we go! Another chapter! I'm having so much fun writing this and I don't even know why..

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt had to call his Dad to tell him he wasn't coming home for Thanksgiving. That was a difficult call. Burt had been so excited to see Kurt again, but he had been home for the play, so it wasn't too long ago. Burt had sighed and asked for Christmas at least.

Kurt really didn't know what would happen by that point. All he knew was Blaine was due to arrive in New York soon for Thanksgiving. And he would be staying until mid-Sunday, when he had to get back to Ohio.

That had been an interesting discussion with Rachel at least. She had been overjoyed that Blaine was coming and that Kurt was reconciling with him, promising to stay out of their way if they needed it, but that she also wanted to spend some time with Blaine. Maybe that would help Kurt out too, if he didn't have to spend all of his time with Blaine. She wasn't there at the moment, letting them have some time alone before she arrived. She said she'd sneak in late at night, and see them in the morning.

And they weren't going to do anything traditional for Thanksgiving really. They were just using the holiday as an excuse to spend time together

Blaine had told him there was no reason to meet him at the airport and have to take two cabs, stating that he'd meet him at the apartment. So there Kurt was, pacing nervously. He didn't know what he felt about Blaine coming over anymore. He was excited to see him, and he was hopeful that Other Kurt would be happy to see him too. But there was still a lot they had to work through.

Kurt continued pacing until there was a knock on the door. He froze for a moment, going to open it.

Sure enough, there Blaine was, buried beneath flowers again.

"Blaine, hi," Kurt said.

"Hi," Blaine replied. "These are for you."

"I thought we agreed no more gifts or flowers."

Blaine blushed and bit his lip. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Well, come in," Kurt said, taking the flowers from him anyway. Blaine leaned forward a bit then frowned. He looked like he wanted to kiss him. Kurt sighed. That was what happened last time. No, Kurt shouldn't think about that. Last time started good and didn't end so well. This was different.

Blaine walked inside looking around. "You moved a few things."

"Yeah, always redecorating. Here, let me take your coat."

"Thanks," Blaine said, handing it over.

"So, you're here," Kurt said, as he hung Blaine's coat up.

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

"Did you have anything to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Not much, had a bite before the flight but..," he shrugged.

"We could get pizza?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good."

Kurt smiled for a moment and then went to call to place their order. He returned shortly after to see Blaine looking around the apartment.

"Hey," Blaine said.

"Pizza should be here soon," Kurt replied.

"Okay," Blaine said.

It was still awkward for the next little while, but soon the pizza arrived and Kurt paid for it, despite Blaine offering to pay, and brought the pizza inside, sitting down at the table with Blaine.

"You remembered what I order," Blaine said.

"Of course I do," Kurt said, and then smiled. "I remember when Rachel and I first moved in here, we had absolutely no furniture, and we ate pizza on the floor and drank sparkling grape juice out of wine glasses. We thought we were so classy."

Blaine smiled. "I bet you two pretended it was right after your opening night on Broadway, and you were celebrating your debut."

"Most definitely," Kurt replied. Somehow the conversation seemed to flow much more easily after that. Blaine just knew things about Kurt that no one else did, and vice versa. They were able to read each other and know what they were thinking. Kurt felt himself slip easily back to when they were together and just talking, not even really thinking about it. It was simple right now, if he forgot everything else.

"Oh, and Sam's talking to me even more," Blaine started.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. He said he felt bad that I was feeling alone, and asked if I wanted to hang out. We actually spent some time together and talked, and it felt great to have someone to hang out with."

"I'm happy for you, Blaine," Kurt said.

"Sam said you talked to him back in Lima and he said he really didn't mean for me to feel like that."

Kurt talked to him? He hadn't talked to Sam that much when he was back, unless it wasn't him talking. Oh. Of course. Other Kurt.

"Well, what can you say? No matter what, I still care for you."

Blaine looked up at him, eyes shining. "I promise. I'll do anything, Kurt. Anything."

Kurt opened his mouth then closed it again. "This is… talking is good. When we talk, sometimes I can forget what happened, and just focus on you."

"Sorry," Blaine said. "I didn't mean to bring it up again. I'm such a screw up, and this is a dream that I'm even allowed here."

Blaine," Kurt said, reaching over and covering his hand with his. "I want us to work this out too, okay? So… we discussed all that… that happened in the past. Now it's time to move forward and… and… be friends, right?"

"Yeah… right," Blaine said, smiling weakly.

"So, now that I'm working at Vogue, I need to know your real opinions. What did you think of the last issue?"

* * *

The more time he spent with Blaine, the more he started to wonder why he ever let him go; then the more he remembered, the more uneasy he started to feel until he had to excuse himself. He went to the washroom and leaned against the sink, breathing heavily and staring in the mirror. He could tell what was going to happen before it did.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

Other Kurt shook his head, moving the toilet seat down and sitting on it, putting his head in his hands. "Shit, I thought I could do this."

"He isn't… he's just being friendly."

"I know. But… how can you just sit there, and listen to him, and smile with him? All I want to do is punch him or rip his hair out or… or…"

Kurt moved closer to Other Kurt, hesitantly wrapping an arm around him. "You said you'd try… and listen."

"I am trying. But I can't… I can't do this. It's just wrong. I can't be there with him... not when you're trying to get back together."

"Well what are you going to do, then? Because I want to get back together."

Other Kurt was silent again. "I could just disappear whenever you two are together."

Kurt scoffed. "Really. That may work for now, but what about later? When we truly get back together, because I know we will at some point. What about when I've completely forgiven him and trust him again and he graduates and moves in. Then what?"

"Stop it. I can't think of that. What if he cheats again and never moves in?"

"Well I don't want to think about that. You heard him. He won't."

Other Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I know. I really don't think he will. But I still can't trust him."

They stared at each other for another moment. Other Kurt shook his head. "Sorry. I'm sorry I can't just jump back in like you can. I'm sorry being with him pains me."

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm sure if we were merged it would pain me like that too. How is it we've separated like this so fully?"

Other Kurt shrugged. "I think I have to go."

"Where will you go? You will come back, right?"

"Yeah, eventually. I need a place to sleep and I'm not up to trying to find another one in this city," he laughed.

"We can't be separated for so long… can we?" Kurt asked.

"We can try," Other Kurt responded.

"So where are you going to go?"

"Dylan invited me to a party tonight. At the NYU dorms. I wasn't going to go. Thought I'd stay here and talk with you and Blaine… but-"

"Okay. Have a good time. And please… nothing-"

"Stupid, I know," Other Kurt said. His breath hitched for a moment. "I may have done something stupid before."

"Yeah, I figured. But please, if you did… don't tell me about it," Kurt said, turning around. He didn't want to hear if he slept with anyone right now.

"Okay," Other Kurt said. He got up to leave.

"So we're really doing this? I'm going to try to be with Blaine and you're going to be… single?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I just need more time."

"Okay." Kurt said.

Other Kurt opened the door, peered around it, and left, leaving Kurt there with Blaine.

* * *

The music was loud, and Other Kurt walked around the party, exploring. It didn't take him long to find the dorms but he hadn't seen Dylan yet. He sighed, looking around. He didn't know why he couldn't give in to Kurt. He seemed to be content to work it out with Blaine, no matter how painful it was.

Plus, the other guys he had been with so far were a bust.

So he figured he was done with the other guys after tonight. It wasn't working. He'd go back, apologize to Kurt, and stay out of their way as Kurt tried to make up with Blaine, no matter how much he didn't want to. Maybe he could convince Kurt of that. Or at least that Blaine would hurt him. He could probably help Kurt at least. He seemed so weak on his own, without him there. He was the fight and the power, the one who ran after bullies into the locker room.

Other Kurt sighed, looking around. The dorms were rather nice, if not a little small. And the party was nice too. Tastefully decorated, decent music, hot enough guys. And so far they didn't seem too drunk.

He finally ran into Dylan.

"Hey, Kurt. You made it. So glad."

"Glad to be here. Looks like a great party," he said.

"Yeah, man. Want a drink?" Dylan asked.

Other Kurt shook his head. He didn't need that.

"Alright. Well, have a good time. Meet some people. Want me to point out some other gays?"

Other Kurt chuckled. "Thank you, I'll be okay."

"Cool. I'll catch you later."

"Later," Other Kurt responded.

He looked around one more time before he felt someone bump into him.

"Shit, sorry, wasn't watching where I was going. You okay? Wait. Fuck. Kurt Hummel?"

Other Kurt looked up and had to let out a sigh of annoyance. What were the chances? What the fuck was Sebastian Smythe doing at a party at NYU in New York?

"Sebastian," Other Kurt said, ready to turn around and ignore him.

"What are you doing here? You got invited? Really?"

"Don't act so surprised," Other Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I didn't expect to see you at a party. It doesn't seem like your thing. You didn't seem to enjoy Scandals."

"That's because that's a bar and this is a party. And because you were flirting with my boyfriend the entire night."

Something stung through Other Kurt at that thought. He didn't want Blaine. He didn't need Blaine.

"Because I wanted to sleep with him, and you were boring," Sebastian said. "Doesn't matter, you win, right?"

Other Kurt grumbled. "What are you doing in New York anyway? Thought you were a senior this year."

"Transfer credits from my school in Paris. They weren't accepting them before for some bullshit reason. They finally did. So, I graduated. Got out of that shit town and now I'm here."

"Of course you are. Followed me because you couldn't get enough back in Lima."

"Of course. That's exactly my reason. Still dressing like a girl? Shame."

Other Kurt closed his eyes. "What do you want Sebastian?"

Sebastian raised his arms. "Nothing. Just looking for a good fuck."

"Great, well get out of my hair because I can't help you there."

Sebastian shot him a smile and said, "Well, I'm sure I'll see you around."

Sebastian started to walk away and Kurt watched him go, tilting his head. His ass looked really good in those jeans, and would probably feel amazing pulsing around him and…

No. Absolutely fucking no. Fucking… Sebastian.

The other three sucked. Why not try someone he knew?

"Wait, Sebastian, hold on just a second," Other Kurt said, calling after him, thinking this was probably the dumbest idea ever.

.

* * *

Other Kurt pushed Sebastian up against the dorm room door, their mouths connected and their kisses feverous.

Sebastian pulled back for a moment, as Other Kurt's lip caught on to his to say, "Let me unlock it, wow, gayface."

Other Kurt pulled back for a moment, his eyes tracing Sebastian's body, landing on his ass, as Sebastian opened the door and let them inside, slamming it shut behind them.

"My roommate's out," Sebastian said after taking a survey of the room.

"Astute observation," Other Kurt replied, before he grabbed Sebastian by the back of the neck and thrust their mouths together again.

"Impatient," Sebastian let out between kisses.

Other Kurt just looked at him and nodded to the bed. Sebastian stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side raising his eyebrow. "You really want to do this?"

Other Kurt shrugged, stripping his own shirt off. That was a loaded question. He didn't want to take Blaine back, but Kurt definitely did. He wanted to try to be with other people. Sleeping with that first guy was horrible. The second guy was okay, but he'd never see him again. Trying to date the third didn't work out. But Sebastian? He knew him. Sort of. And it was just sex. For all his bragging before, he better be good at it.

"What about Blaine?" Sebastian finally asked.

"You know what's funny? It took you this long to realize I agreed to fuck you before you mentioned Blaine."

"Yeah, well… wait you're not fucking me."

"That's the part you focus on?"

"Fuck, whatever. So am I helping you cheat on him? Because I don't want that on my record. Regardless of the shit I pulled and bragged about, I don't actually cheat."

"Cut the crap. And I don't care. Blaine and I aren't together anymore. Because apparently you don't cheat, but he does."

Sebastian stopped moving for a moment. "Fuck, Kurt. I'm sorry."

"I don't really care right now. Why aren't you naked?"

"Fine, touchy. I can't believe I ever thought you were a blushing virgin."

"Yeah, I haven't been one of those in a while. Your boyfriend screwing you over tends to ruin that."

Other Kurt pulled his pants off in one fell swoop, revealing the fact that he wasn't even wearing underwear with those pants, and the fact that he was desperately hard.

"Kurt, fuck," Sebastian said.

"Yours, off."

"Fine," Sebastian said, stripping out of his own until he was naked.

Other Kurt looked him over and had to admit that he was well endowed. He had a moment of panic as he looked at Sebastian, wondering if he should really do this. With the other guys… they were just other guys. But this… he knew Sebastian. This could get around. He'd probably run into him and see him again.

"We don't have to do this," Sebastian reminded him.

Other Kurt rolled his eyes. Whatever. He was doing this. It was just sex. And Blaine deserved this. He could tell Kurt and Blaine all about it after.

"Are you clean?" Other Kurt asked in return, wondering why he never thought to ask the others.

"What?" Sebastian asked, a little distracted.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I am."

"Don't even know if I trust that but whatever."

"Why, are you?" Sebastian teased.

Other Kurt shrugged, pushing Sebastian back on the bed.

Sebastian froze under him. "Kurt. Condom."

"What?" Other Kurt asked.

"You just shrugged when I asked if you were clean. We're using a fucking condom."

"Fine," Other Kurt responded, sitting up impatiently. He was going to anyway.

"Top drawer," Sebastian responded.

"Of course. How many other guys have you slept with before me since you've been here?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You want to know the answer to that?"

Kurt opened the drawer and found an unopened box of condoms. "Either none, or a lot."

He opened the box, grabbing one and the bottle of lube that was conveniently beside it. He opened the condom, quickly rolling it on himself, despite Sebastian's opened hand.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, eyes narrowed.

"Fucking you," Other Kurt responded.

"No. I don't do that."

"Well, you're going to."

"I don't want to."

Other Kurt stared at him. "Fine," he said, taking the condom off and throwing it across the room, before getting up to get his pants.

"You wasted a condom," Sebastian whined.

"You have more," Other Kurt replied.

"Wait, maybe I'm being a little hasty. But let's go over this. You hate me. I hate you. Your boyfriend cheated on you, so you're broken up and having revenge sex? And we've barely said two words to each other."

"Actually, I think you won't shut up," Other Kurt said. "So if you don't want to fuck, I'm leaving."

"Just stop, okay? Fine, you can fuck me. Whatever," Sebastian said.

Regardless of how reckless he was acting, and that he was dubbed Evil Kurt by the other Kurt himself, he was still Kurt. And he was still the same guy who didn't want to go further with Blaine for the longest time. He didn't want to do this with Sebastian if he didn't want to. And he was having his own doubts now.

"I'm not doing it if you don't want to."

"I want to, I want to, come on, fuck me Hummel," Sebastian said, turning around and sticking his ass in the air.

Other Kurt groaned and moved closer. "Fine. But only because you asked so nicely."

"Asked so nicely my ass. You just want to feel the magnificence that is an orgasm, given to you by Sebastian Smythe."

Other Kurt rolled his eyes and lubed up his fingers, thrusting two inside Sebastian without any warning.

"Not so fast," Sebastian moaned.

"Are you in pain?" Other Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

"A lot of pain?" Other Kurt asked, as he moved his fingers, to stretch him.

Sebastian grunted. "Not a lot."

"Can you handle it?"

He finally nodded.

"Then it's fine."

"Stop being so impatient, this doesn't have to be so fast."

"Isn't that what you're known for? Quickies?"

Sebastian moaned as Other Kurt stretched him out, moving his fingers inside him.

"I don't have time for games," Other Kurt added.

"This is all a fucking game to you, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"No. You just wanted a good fuck. And so did I. So here we go."

"Fine," Sebastian grunted.

Other Kurt added a third finger, and Sebastian started fucking himself down on them. "Kurt," he warned. "It's enough."

"Are you sure? I thought we were going too fast," Other Kurt snarked.

"Fuck, did you get possessed by some evil spirit or something?"

"What?" Other Kurt asked. He couldn't have figured it out, could he? There was no way.

"I never… thought you'd want to fuck me, first of all, and secondly, never heard you talk like this."

"You never heard me talk much besides insulting you. I'm done with talking." He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Sebastian's sheets and made sure he was ready, putting on another condom and lubing up.

"Oh, fine, done with talking, good, then what?" Sebastian asked.

"Then, this," Other Kurt said, lining up and thrusting inside him.

"Fuck, fucking fuck," Sebastian cursed.

"You're very creative," Other Kurt said, but his mind was bathed in colour. Sebastian was so tight, and it was making everything go crazy inside Other Kurt.

"Fuck," Sebastian said again, before he seemed to lose the ability to speak.

Other Kurt reached around, grabbing Sebastian's dick in his hand as he thrust inside him. Sebastian was making these panting noises and clamping around Other Kurt and it was driving him crazy. At this rate, it really wouldn't last long. Other Kurt hadn't felt this much enjoyment in months. And by god, Sebastian was good.

Other Kurt thrust his hips in deeper, pulling Sebastian's body against him with every thrust.

"Oh my god," Sebastian said, as Other Kurt tightened his hold on Sebastian's dick, speeding up.

Other Kurt laughed a bit, "It's like you've never been fucked."

Sebastian let out a breathy moan. "Haven't," he said.

"What?" Other Kurt asked, pausing in his motions for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't been fucked. Always did the fucking."

"Shit," Other Kurt said, pausing.

"Don't you dare stop. You can't take this back now."

Other Kurt winced but realized he was buried deep in Sebastian's ass. He really couldn't. "Sorry."

"Don't fucking apologize unless it's shit. It's not shit."

Other Kurt grunted as he pumped himself back inside Sebastian, his hand stroking him faster.

"Kurt, don't think… too much," Sebastian said.

Yeah it hadn't been long, but it was the best sex Other Kurt had had since Blaine. Maybe better than Blaine. No… it was different. But they were both amazing. Stop thinking about Blaine while you're having sex with someone else!

Other Kurt thrust harder and Sebastian cried out, his back arching as his dick pulsed, streams of cum shooting out and landing on his chest and the bed.

Other Kurt thrust a few more times, but as he felt Sebastian come, he also felt him clench around him and that was it for Other Kurt. He came as well.

They collapsed on the bed, panting for a moment, before Other Kurt pulled out and pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it into Sebastian's trash bin.

"Fuck," Sebastian said.

Other Kurt looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me you've never bottomed?"

"You seemed so into it," Sebastian responded.

He looked exhausted, and his eyes were closing. Other Kurt stared at him for a moment and could tell he was fighting to stay awake. Eventually, Sebastian succumbed to sleep and Other Kurt lay there, staring at the roof.

Did he feel any better now? He just had amazing sex, and it wasn't with Blaine. So maybe he could find someone else he could have an amazing relationship with that wasn't Blaine. Maybe he didn't have to settle for someone that cheated on him. Maybe he didn't have to settle for Blaine Anderson.

Other Kurt watched Sebastian for a moment longer before he got up, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on. He debated staying for a moment but he shook his head. He had to go. Sebastian wasn't good for him, and that would destroy perfect little goody two shoes angel Kurt, who still couldn't reconcile that they were somehow the same person. Maybe their traits were amplified when they were separate, but together, they all blended together to create the Kurt he was.

Or maybe their traits were just getting more and more amplified the longer they stayed apart.

Other Kurt made his way to the doorway, taking one last look at Sebastian before he walked out and shut it behind him.

He just couldn't believe he was the first person to fuck Sebastian in the ass.

* * *

Here comes Sebastian! And now it gets interesting…

It's very weird for me to be writing this as new episodes are coming out. I typically write during hiatuses… But anyway, the call between Kurt and Blaine on the show was amazingly done in my opinion. And this story will probably not follow canon anymore, so here we go!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been quiet in the house after Other Kurt left. Kurt and Blaine had talked well into the night and settled in to watch a movie, taking turns sneaking glances at each other.

Their hands kept moving towards each other and then pulling back, as they both remembered they shouldn't do that anymore. Kurt was about to screw it and grab his hand anyway but the movie ended.

And then they had to think about bed. Would he let Blaine sleep beside him in bed? Or would he force him to the couch. They did an awkward dance as they both got up at the same time and eventually Blaine laughed, and stopped moving, letting Kurt start heading to the bedroom first.

"So, I can just take the couch," Blaine offered.

Kurt bit his lip. Blaine could take the couch. But he could also share his bed. Kurt let him share it right after he told him he cheated. So what was the difference there? Plus friends shared beds all the time. He'd shared with Rachel and Mercedes before. And the other girls on their Nationals trips. But this was different, because it was his ex. It was Blaine.

Ex felt like a horrible word. He didn't want it associated with Blaine at all. They were friends again. Every time he thought ex it sent a horrible feeling through him.

"You don't have to," Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Kurt shrugged. "We can share the bed. It's big enough."

Blaine looked troubled. "I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"I've missed you so much, Kurt. I don't know if I'll cuddle you in the middle of the night, or crowd your space, or what will happen in the morning. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and if I wake up hard..." Blaine trailed off.

The times Kurt and Blaine got to spend together in bed, sleeping all night together, and waking up together in the morning, were not that many. There were always parents home, or somewhere they had to go, or a reason why they couldn't. So while they had those experiences before, this would be different.

This time, Kurt couldn't just turn to Blaine and rut against him until they both came. Blaine couldn't grab Kurt's dick in the morning and stroke it until he came. Well… they could, but Kurt didn't know if he was ready for that yet.

"It won't make me uncomfortable," he eventually said.

"Kurt," Blaine began.

"We can share a bed as long as you don't expect anything like that from me in the morning. I know how horrible that couch can be for your back."

They were at a standstill, looking at each other before Blaine finally sighed and nodded. They both made their way to the bedroom, wondering if they should even be shy about changing in front of the other. What was the protocol for this? Were they allowed to do that or not?

"I'll… go wash up," Blaine said, heading to the washroom and taking the decision away.

Kurt nodded, watching him go, and changed into his pyjamas. He waited there on the edge of the bed for Blaine to come back and then they switched places. Kurt walked back into the bedroom to see Blaine sitting on the bed, just like how Kurt was before.

"Okay," Kurt said softly, before he pulled back the covers and got into bed.

Blaine got in beside him and they turned off the lamps beside the bed.

It was silent for a little bit before Blaine said. "Where's Rachel?"

"She was giving us some time alone. She said she'd be back late and creep back in. You'll see her tomorrow."

"Okay."

Kurt could feel the heat from Blaine's body that was barely a foot away from him. He knew he could scoot a little bit closer and then he'd be able to feel Blaine. He could wrap his arm around him and they could sleep like that again. Kurt really missed that, maybe, more than anything. Just the ability to be close to someone, to hold someone in his arms. To hold Blaine.

Blaine moved a bit, trying to get settled before he finally silenced on the bed, his breath seeming to even out more.

Kurt looked at him and tried to think. Blaine was in his bed again, and he missed him so much. Blaine wanted only him now. Everything else was in the past. This was starting new. Kurt closed his eyes and lay back, moving a bit to get more comfortable.

He laid there for a bit not moving, until he heard Blaine slowly fall asleep. He let out a shaky breath. It was okay. They would be okay. They were moving forward.

He took a moment to wonder where Other Kurt was. It was quite late already. True, he said he was at a party, but how late would he stay. And would he come back that night or not?

Kurt closed his eyes again, settling in. But he couldn't sleep like this, not with Blaine so close. Finally he looked at Blaine and scooted closer. He wrapped his arm around Blaine, smiling a little at the familiarity. For this night, he could pretend nothing happened to them. They were fine.

He was about to go to sleep when he noticed Other Kurt standing in the doorway, frowning at them. He stood there for a moment until he caught Kurt's eye, and then he left again. He'd be back later, at least Kurt hoped he would be.

Kurt closed his eyes, taking in Blaine all around him, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The morning was awkward. Kurt woke up, his arms wrapped around Blaine, and his leg slotted between them. And Blaine was hard. He was also completely still, as if he didn't want to wake Kurt up at all.

Kurt shifted back slowly, hesitantly removing his arms. "Morning," he said softly.

"Morning," Blaine replied.

"Sorry… I couldn't help it last night," Kurt said.

"It's okay," Blaine responded.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "I'm just going to… bathroom. Can I… take a shower?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll grab you a towel," Kurt said softly.

"Thanks," Blaine said.

Kurt got up, and grabbed the towel, handing it to Blaine with a smile, and then he watched him grab clothes and head to the bathroom. Kurt sat back down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. Blaine was going to shower. He was going to masturbate in the shower. Kurt just knew it. And dear god, Blaine wasn't the only one who woke up hard. But who could blame them? They woke up curled around each other.

Kurt waited until he heard the shower go on before he hesitantly reached his hands into his pants, stroking softly at the hardness he found there.

He felt dirty for some reason, getting off to the idea of Blaine in his shower. But he couldn't help it, as his hand started to move lazily over himself, stroking from base to tip, just a little tighter at the head, and then going back down.

He panted lightly, arching up into his hand, and realized he should probably be quicker than this. But he did know how long Blaine took to shower. He continued to arch up into his hand lazily until there was a gasp in his room.

His eyes shot open and he cringed, stopping immediately. "Rachel? What the fuck," Kurt said, panicking and pulling his hand out of his pants.

She had her hands covering her eyes now and she bit her lip. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I heard the shower start and I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing but clearly that was a bad idea and is it weird this is the first time I've walked in on you doing that in all the time we've lived together? I mean, we don't have walls so I figured it'd be sooner but-"

"Rachel, please shut up," Kurt said, mortified.

"Sorry," she said.

"Blaine's in the shower," he said softly.

"And you were masturbating to that?' she asked.

"No! I mean… maybe. But… god. I shouldn't have let him sleep in the bed with me last night."

"You two slept together?" She asked, her jaw dropping.

"Not like that. We just slept."

"Oh," she said.

She seemed to waver on her feet and Kurt sighed. "What do you want to ask?"

"I can come back later."

"Don't worry, the mood's sufficiently ruined."

"Sorry," she said.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Are you two okay now?"

"We're not back together yet, if that's what you're asking. But I think we will be… eventually. He feels horrible and I know he didn't want it, but it doesn't change the fact he did it. So we're friends for now."

"Who share beds."

"Friends can share beds," Kurt said.

"Not if you once dated."

Kurt huffed, placing his head in his hands again. "I know. Probably a stupid idea."

"Yeah," she said.

The shower turned off and they both turned in that direction.

"I'll meet you two in the kitchen… okay?" she asked. "I'll make breakfast?"

"Thanks, Rachel," Kurt said.

Rachel nodded and moved to the other room. Kurt fell back on the bed. It was only a few minutes later when Blaine walked into the room, still towel drying his hair, but fully dressed.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Kurt replied. "Rachel's up, making breakfast."

"Okay," Blaine said.

"I'm just going to… freshen up," Kurt said.

"Alright," Blaine replied.

Kurt frowned. It was awkward again. Kurt thought they had gotten over that last night. He sighed, and they switched places, walking to the bathroom to get ready for the morning.

* * *

Other Kurt was a mess. Ever since he'd walked into the apartment and found Kurt holding Blaine in bed, he didn't know what to think. Did they have sex already? Or were they just sleeping. He couldn't really tell from his vantage point but he didn't know if he wanted to know either.

Somehow he didn't think Kurt had it in him yet. He would want to forgive Blaine fully first. But the sight made Other Kurt so angry.

He had stormed out of the room, unsure of what to do and peeked into Rachel's room. She wasn't there yet. So he couldn't stay. He had left the apartment and wandered for a bit until he knew Rachel had to be back. Then he crept back into the apartment and slept on the couch.

He hated that couch. It was horrible, and his back was incredibly sore in the morning. He got up and tried to remember what he was doing there. It took him a moment before he cringed. He slept with Sebastian and then came back and found Kurt and Blaine together. He really needed to shower, but someone was in there already. And then he heard more people talking. They were awake. He briefly considered merging back with Kurt but he couldn't stand to be around Blaine right now, so he got up and left the apartment.

He really wished he could at least get new clothes, but they were in the bedroom still. So he got out, and started wandering the streets of New York, before stopping at a coffee shop to get some coffee and breakfast.

The barista had given him a look and a smile and he realized he probably looked the epitome of the walk of shame. He shrugged and took his coffee and bagel and sat down at a table.

It wasn't long before his phone started to ring. It was probably Kurt and he didn't feel like talking to him.

It rang again, and he stared at it. Unknown number? Well, practically everyone was an unknown number to this phone. He didn't program any contacts in. Except for Dylan. For some strange reason, he decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, good."

Other Kurt stared at the phone for a minute in confusion before putting it back to his ear. "Sebastian?

"Yup."

"How did you get this number?"

"Asked around. A guy at the party knew it. Knew someone had to have invited you. He was hot, good choice."

"Yeah, but absolutely no personality."

Sebastian snorted over the phone.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Other Kurt asked.

"Come on, Kurt. You just left after."

"Yeah. I thought that's all it was. A quick fuck. You usually don't spend the night with those."

"True, but you know it wasn't just a quick fuck… we know each other."

Kurt scoffed. "We don't know each other. Don't know why you're trying to make more of this than it was." He paused for a moment then added. "Why did you let me do that?"

"Do what?' Sebastian asked.

"Fuck you. If you haven't done that before, why did you let me? You clearly sounded like you didn't want to at the start."

There was a long break on the phone and then he heard a sigh.

"Because I trust you," Sebastian eventually said.

"You barely know me. We've never really talked. All we did was exchange witty jibes."

"Fine," Sebastian countered. His voice came out small. "Because it was nice to see a familiar face, okay? I don't know anyone here. So it was nice to see someone I knew… but then you go and disappear."

Other Kurt really didn't know what to think. Sebastian sounded kind of pathetic. What had happened to him in the last few months?

"Were you drunk last night? Is that why you let me?"

There was another pause on the line. "I'd only had one beer."

Other Kurt sighed. "Okay, fine. It happened. We fucked. It doesn't mean we have to keep talking. Thought you were the king of one night stands."

"What if I don't want it to be a one night stand."

Other Kurt blinked and closed his eyes. "Dear fucking god, Sebastian. I was upset and horny, and you were there and wanted a fuck. I mean I know I took your virginity in a sense, but seriously? I didn't expect you to get clingy."

"Fuck you," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian," Kurt said. "Why did you call me?"

"I told you. I don't know anyone else in this stupid city. And it sucks that Blaine cheated on you. But I can be there for you instead."

"Seriously?" Other Kurt deadpanned. "You're telling me you want us to date now? Because that's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard."

"The sex was good," Sebastian said softly.

"Fine. The sex was good," he exclaimed. He got a few looks in the coffee shop and realized he should probably keep his voice down more. But they all assumed anyway.

"So we should do it again," Sebastian said.

"I think I've broken you. This doesn't sound like you at all. You're not even insulting me."

"Kurt. Let me take you out."

Okay, this was starting to get way too weird ."Why are you acting like this? This isn't the Sebastian I know."

"How can you say you know me if you say I don't know you? You're right. We insulted each other and didn't talk. Why don't we actually talk and get to know each other. Plus, I'm nice now. Turned over a new leaf. Remember?"

"So you want to take me out. On a date?" Other Kurt said.

"Yup. So do you want to?"

He had said he was done with this madness. He was done with dates and sleeping around and was going to try to listen to Blaine. But he couldn't even stay in the apartment when Blaine was there that morning. How would he manage at all? This was the stupidest idea ever. Even dumber than sleeping with Sebastian, who was now super clingy and wanting to date.

"Not particularly," he said.

He could almost hear the pout over the phone. "Oh, okay… fine. We don't have to… I just…"

Other Kurt bit his lip. He was going to regret this. He knew it. But Sebastian sounded so pathetic.

"Fine," he said.

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine. We can go out. One date. That's it."

"I'll blow your mind," Sebastian said.

"Think I already blew yours."

Sebastian laughed. "Most definitely."

"You're only doing this for the sex, aren't you?" Other Kurt finally said.

"That's what you can think if it makes you feel better at night. Now, how about dinner? You can choose because I don't know that many places around here. I've mostly stuck to the campus. Let me know the details."

"Fine," Other Kurt said hesitantly.

"Awesome."

They spent a few minutes working out a restaurant and time before Other Kurt finally hung up the phone.

That was not how he expected his day to go at all. He thought he'd never hear from Sebastian again. He was acting really strangely too. Like Sebastian actually wanted to go out with him. He scoffed but then froze.

"Shit. I'm going on a date with Sebastian," he said out loud.

* * *

Kurt sat in the kitchen with Rachel and Blaine. Rachel had monopolized most of the conversation so far and Blaine didn't seem too bothered by that. Neither was Kurt, really. She provided a good distraction from what happened that morning.

They ate their food, and Rachel told Blaine about the many classes she was taking and asked about McKinley. When they were almost done breakfast, Kurt looked up as he heard the door open. Rachel and Blaine seemed too into the conversation to notice.

He saw Other Kurt peer around the corner and freeze, seeing all of them at the table. Kurt stared at him wide eyed, and slowly looked him over. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but that had to be expected. He didn't have a chance to come in and change. His hair looked rumpled, and Kurt recognized that look.

He had to have had sex again. Oh dear god.

No, Kurt wasn't going to think about that. "Hey guys," he said, causing Rachel and Blaine to look at him. "I'll be right back, okay? I think I'm going to take a shower."

They both nodded and Kurt was glad he hadn't showered before. He saw Other Kurt sneak into the bedroom while he had Rachel and Blaine distracted and quickly followed him.

"Where were you? You were out all night!" Kurt whispered.

"I went to the party," Other Kurt said, like it was obvious.

"But you didn't come back home."

"I did, remember?"

Kurt racked his brain then remembered seeing him for a moment the past night. "Fine. But where have you been?"

"I waited until Rachel got back to the apartment then slept on the couch. When I heard you all awake I went out and got myself some breakfast. I didn't really think this whole coming back thing through."

"Clearly," Kurt said, upset. "What happened at the party last night?"

Other Kurt sighed. "It was just a party. Not much."

"But something happened… you… did you… you slept with someone?" he asked, his voice small.

"Look, I don't want you to work yourself up over these things."

"Oh god, you did," Kurt said, horrified. "How am I supposed to get back together with Blaine when you're off sleeping with other people. How many? How many have you slept with so far?"

Other Kurt winced before he said, "Three."

"Three? Oh my god."

"Look, it was me. Not you, okay? So it doesn't matter."

"Did they call you Kurt? Did they think you were me? We're technically still the same person. If they saw me on the street, they would think they slept with me… right?"

"I guess," Other Kurt said.

"I'm going to be sick," Kurt replied.

"Look. It's not that big a deal. I have my own cell phone. They'll call that, not you."

"You got a cell phone? You better give me that number right now, in case I need to call you."

"Yeah, okay," Other Kurt said.

Kurt sighed. He didn't want to think about the countless people calling Other Kurt up for sexual favours. Oh dear god, was he some sort of slut now?

"Hey, I can tell what you're thinking," Other Kurt said. "Stop thinking I'm a slut."

"I'm not!" Kurt said.

"You are!"

They both took a deep breath. "Look, sleeping around doesn't make me feel any better or worse about Blaine," Other Kurt said. "So I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Good," Kurt said, but he still felt sick. He wanted to cry. He'd been with other people. "I just can't believe you did that. Was it worth it?"

"Maybe," Other Kurt said.

They sat there in silence again. "This discussion isn't over, you know?" Kurt said.

Other Kurt nodded. "I figured. Look, I really want to shower, so good excuse back there."

"I have to as well," Kurt said.

Other Kurt shrugged and said, "I don't know if I'll be able to handle this… you and Blaine, but…"

And then they merged back together.

Kurt stood there for a moment, staring at where Other Kurt had been.

"Kurt! Aren't you showering?" he heard Rachel call.

"Yeah, going in right now," he called back.

He grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting under the spray.

How could he reconcile what Other Kurt did? They were one again, so technically, he was trying to get back together with Blaine and he also cheated on him. With three guys. There had to be some happy medium for both of them, because Kurt really didn't want Other Kurt to be with other guys. Maybe there would be some way to lock him inside his head so he couldn't get out and be with others.

Maybe he was just screwed. Kurt tilted his head up, letting the water wash over him, and cried.

* * *

He got out of the shower and dressed, styling his hair and walked back into the kitchen.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Rachel asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not sure. Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt looked at him and felt all the conflicting emotions go through him, both from him and Other Kurt. "Well, last time you were here, you didn't get to see much of the city. I could give you a tour of some of my favourite places," he offered.

"Sounds nice," Blaine agreed.

Kurt nodded. That seemed to be okay with Other Kurt. Walking around outside, seeing some of the sights… not much they could get up to there. Maybe Other Kurt would get more used to Blaine again if they hung out platonically like that. Maybe he would be okay as long as they were away from the apartment and not doing anything too couply, like sharing a bed. Or holding hands.

"Good," Kurt said. "Then I hope you brought your walking shoes, because we're going to be doing a lot of walking."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I'll just grab a jacket."

He walked into the other room and Rachel turned to Kurt. "You're doing a good thing. You two being friends. He sounded so broken before, and I know it hurts you and may take time, but I believe you two can make it. You two can survive this."

"I really hope so," Kurt said softly.

Not even a moment later, Blaine walked back into the room. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Me too. Be prepared to be amazed by New York!" Kurt announced.

And then the two of them walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to write when I can, but my life just got a bit busier…

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt was incredibly surprised Other Kurt didn't leave before he left with Blaine. But it wasn't like he gave him much of an opportunity. Blaine didn't take his eyes off him.

So this was Kurt's chance. To prove to himself and to Other Kurt that Blaine was good for them. That he wouldn't cheat again. That it was worth it to get back together.

They walked out of the apartment and down onto the street. The first thing they did was catch the subway to Manhattan, since there wasn't much to see in Bushwick. Kurt knew Blaine had never been there and so he wanted to take him to the touristy places. And to his favourite places. Kurt had gotten more used to the area since starting at Vogue.

They walked down the streets, Kurt pointing out some of the places he frequented. He showed Blaine where he worked. Well, the building. He wasn't going to attempt to go in right now, because who knew if Isabelle was there or not. And if he chanced it, he could be forced to work. No, he knew she wouldn't make him, but showing Blaine around was more important right now.

And getting to know him again. So they walked down the streets, their hands brushing up against each other's. It was like their bodies were so comfortable and familiar with each other that they tried to get closer, and they tended to walk closer together than most people did. Kurt was itching to just grab Blaine's hand, but he kept stopping himself. New York, the place where they weren't surrounded by homophobes, and now, Kurt couldn't even hold his hand.

So they kept exploring. Kurt took Blaine to Times Square, and told him about how magnificent it was at night. He talked about what they did at Nationals two years ago there.

And he was having a good time. They were joking around like they used to. And it would be so easy to jump right back in with Blaine, to just pull him close and kiss him and forget about everything else. Kurt wanted that so badly. And he knew he just wasn't there yet. Maybe soon. If Other Kurt wasn't there too.

After a while, they stopped for some food and then Kurt asked Blaine if there was anywhere specifically he wanted to go. And that's how they found themselves standing outside FAO Schwarz.

Oh, of course. The giant piano. That's what he wanted.

Kurt chuckled, as he watched Blaine standing in line along with a bunch of younger children. He was bouncing on his toes and looking back at Kurt excitedly

"Kurt, come on, join me."

"I'll let you have your fun," Kurt responded.

Blaine pouted. "Are you embarrassed? Am I embarrassing you?"

"Just a little. But don't worry. It's adorable."

Blaine's pout turned into a soft smile.

Finally, it was Blaine's turn to go play the piano along with a couple kids. He wasted no time playing a few notes before trying to play something more complex, hopping around. He settled for playing the first few notes of Fur Elise and Kurt watched him chuckling.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine called.

"No it's okay."

Blaine just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to cut all these other children in line."

"For two seconds."

Kurt sighed and the worker let him through, if only to appease Blaine. And then Blaine was even more ridiculous, playing random notes and trying to get Kurt to follow them.

And then Kurt really was embarrassed when they were told their turn was up and to let someone else play.

"Oh my god, Blaine. You got us kicked out of the piano."

"I want one of those. How much was it again?"

"Too much."

"Let's look through the rest of the store," Blaine said.

And so they did, picking up random toys and laughing or pointing out other things to each other. And then they came to the candy section and Blaine was exactly like a kid in a candy shop.

He looked happy. And Kurt was happy because of that. Blaine wasn't pressuring or forcing anything on him. He was just acting like his normal goofy self. And Kurt loved that.

They walked out of the store, Blaine's arms laden in sweets and Kurt held onto the stuffed animal Blaine bought him.

Kurt could feel himself slipping more and more back to wanting Blaine, and wanting to forget everything that ever happened. Blaine wouldn't be here if he didn't want to be. And neither would Kurt.

They walked out of the store and headed to Central Park. It was beautiful this time of year and it was one of Kurt's favourite places. He liked to take his mind off work or anything else by walking around the park. There wasn't too much greenery in New York, so it was Kurt's great escape.

Finally, as they were walking, Kurt couldn't stop himself anymore. He let his hand stray a little farther and clasped Blaine's in his. Blaine looked up at him surprised but then a blinding smile shone onto his face. Kurt squeezed his hand and let them swing between them.

They sat down on one of the benches and Kurt pulled Blaine close.

"I'm really glad you came here," Kurt said.

"Me too," Blaine replied.

"No, I mean it. I wasn't sure what I'd think… seeing you here again. But it's been great."

"I'm just so lucky that you're willing to spend time with me again."

"Blaine, you are and will always be my best friend, regardless of anything else."

"You too," Blaine said.

They walked around a bit more and then Kurt started feeling restless and he knew that was it. He and Blaine were staring over the park from a bridge when Other Kurt separated. Kurt turned to look at him and was surprised to see tears on his face. He wanted to move or say something but Other Kurt just turned and ran. There was nothing more Kurt could do without alerting Blaine, so he let Other Kurt go. He would be okay. They could talk later. Kurt and Blaine walked around a bit more then headed back to the apartment.

* * *

Other Kurt didn't know why he was crying, or why he was feeling like this. It was hard spending the day with Blaine. At first, he did it because he couldn't separate without Blaine seeing him. Blaine was very in tune with Kurt's movements and barely took his eyes off him. Or maybe he just missed him so much.

But finally, it was too much. Blaine was just… Blaine. He was the same guy he always knew. But Other Kurt couldn't bring it in him to forgive him still. He didn't even know if he wanted to. How could he be the same guy after he hurt him so much? How could he still love him?

Other Kurt had been so distracted all day and jumped when he felt something buzz in his pocket. It was weird. Now that he had his own phone, it seemed to appear in his pocket when he left it there before. It made absolutely no sense, but none of this did.

What made the least sense was why they were still separated and not trying to fix it. Why didn't they try to merge back? Or at least find out how this happened?

Other Kurt knew why, though. They didn't want to. They both had different ideas of what they wanted to happen. They both couldn't stand to be together right now.

Other Kurt pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw a couple missed calls and a few texts. He looked at them and frowned. They were from Sebastian. He had almost forgotten about the date.

He glanced at the time on his phone and cringed. He was late. The last few messages had asked if he was coming at all. He glanced at where he was and sent a quick text back, apologizing and promising he'd be there.

He had a horrible day. He didn't want to be with Blaine. And yet he had been. It was so painful. And somehow, he didn't want to cause anyone else pain, and standing Sebastian up, clearly would. He'd go along with it. He could use some sort of relaxation anyway, and maybe they could have sex again. It did help the first time, and it was awesome sex.

He made his way to the restaurant, not long after he sent the text. Maybe it was his subconscious or maybe he influenced Kurt early, but they were in the same area.

He opened the door, walking in and looked around. He saw Sebastian sitting in a corner, dressed very fashionably, and clearly trying to impress Other Kurt. Other Kurt could see the shirt he was wearing was actually in the latest edition of Vogue. Other Kurt took stock of himself and cringed. He had a feeling he wasn't the freshest, after walking around all day with Blaine, and he knew he looked exhausted. But he was there.

He walked closer and Sebastian finally looked up, his face settling into a frown. "So you did show up."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Other Kurt replied.

Sebastian looked him over and frowned. "You look kind of rough… everything okay?"

Other Kurt shrugged, pulling up a menu.

"Hey! I waited for you here for an hour. I at least deserve an explanation."

"You waited for an hour?"

"Yeah, well, I was here early and it took you some time to get here."

"Sorry, I had to walk."

"From where?" Sebastian asked.

"Does it really matter? Look, I had a shitty day and I don't want to have to think about it. I'm here, aren't I?"

Sebastian nodded. "Are you sure? You look like you've been crying."

Other Kurt closed his eyes. What did it matter if he told him? "Blaine's in town. Trying to apologize."

"Oh," Sebastian said. "Yet you're here… with me?"

"I don't want to hear his apologies. He just says he's sorry then wants to get back together like nothing's happened."

"Dick," Sebastian said.

Kurt snorted. "Hence why I don't want to talk about it. I was forced to spend the day with him."

Sebastian paused. "You know, if you want to get back together with him, we don't have to do this."

"I most definitely don't. He's leaving soon, hopefully for good. Can we just forget about Blaine? Isn't it bad form to talk about an ex?"

"Yeah, okay," Sebastian said.

It felt awkward now. They both grabbed their menus and looked at them, before sneaking glances at each other and pretending they didn't notice when they caught the other's eye.

This was different from a normal date. If this was even really a date. Other Kurt had no idea what Sebastian's motives were here? Did he just want more sex? Other Kurt was fine with that.

But it was different because they did have a history together. True, they didn't really talk or know personal things about each other. But they did know some things. Sebastian had lived in France. He hooked up with people. He liked to sing. He also blinded Blaine and tried to steal their song ideas. But all of that was in the past, and Other Kurt truly didn't know much about him, or who he really was as a person.

"So why did you agree to come? You agreed pretty quickly on the phone," Sebastian finally asked.

It seemed like he wanted to get back on neutral ground.

"I don't know. Same reason as you. Don't know many people in the city."

"Thought you'd be quick to make friends."

"Well, you thought wrong."

Sebastian huffed. "Sorry, we're getting off to a bad start. First talking about Blaine and now semi-insulting each other. Can we start over?"

"Well, old habits are hard to change." But Other Kurt figured they might as well. "What do you want out of all of this anyway? Why are we here?"

The waiter arrived at that moment and Sebastian took a moment to order them both wine, flashing an ID card and the waiter left. Other Kurt snorted. So he still had his fake ID. Or maybe he made himself a new one.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Other Kurt asked, lightening the mood.

"Maybe I'm just trying to get into your pants again."

"Well in case you didn't know, I was completely sober then."

"Really? Well I had only had one drink."

"I know, you told me."

"Look. I'm not just trying to get into your pants, however great the sex was."

"Then what do you want?" Other Kurt asked.

"I just want to be with you."

"So what… you… like me or something?" Other Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian finally frowned and turned away. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because you've been after Blaine for so long. Because you hated me and I hated you. Just because I'm the first person you see in New York that you know, doesn't mean anything."

"Well maybe I wasn't really going after Blaine! Maybe I was just trying to make you jealous! Maybe it was you I was after all along."

Other Kurt stared at him. "You had a funny way of showing it."

Sebastian shrugged. "Sorry."

Kurt sighed. "No, you're right. This isn't starting very well. Fine. You want to talk and for us to act like this is a real date?"

Sebastian just looked up at him hopefully. "Yeah. I do."

"Okay. I'll give you a chance. But know that I'm still pissed from earlier with Blaine so it'll take a lot more to win me over," Other Kurt said.

"I'm up for a challenge," Sebastian said.

The night went smoother from then on. They ordered their food and Other Kurt drank some of the wine. It was nice, but he didn't want to drink too much. Their banter was light after their discussion before, focusing on things people usually discussed during a first date.

Other Kurt found out Sebastian indeed did study abroad in Paris. And he loved singing, which is why he joined the Warblers. He had been amused to note how frustrated Sebastian was when people assumed he was a sophomore or a freshman. He was the same age as Other Kurt. And now he was in New York, running around NYU and trying to decide what he wanted with his life. He actually had a fair knowledge of Broadway musicals, citing his mother was a fanatic.

Other Kurt told Sebastian about what he'd been up to in New York. He talked about working at Vogue and living with Rachel, which Sebastian was highly amused at. Other Kurt had to stress how she would be furious if she saw him. Rachel was a big Blaine fan. He talked about NYADA and how he had wanted to go there before, but how he was enjoying Vogue so far.

Sebastian asked him how often he worked, and Other Kurt was sure he was trying to figure out a second date, so instead he shrugged and said it varies. He couldn't have Sebastian randomly showing up there and Kurt seeing him. He'd let him know if he felt like it in the future.

And then they had gotten into some other topics as dinner progressed.

"Still not sure you don't just want me for sex," Other Kurt said, feeling a little more relaxed as the date went on. Sebastian wasn't that bad company, surprisingly.

"I told you already why we're here," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, still not buying it." He had to have an ulterior motive… for acting so nice and out of character.

"Why not? Is it so weird that I wanted to go out on a date with you?"

Other Kurt chuckled. "Yes, frankly it is, meerkat." Oops, he slipped out an insult.

Sebastian frowned, closing off. "Look. I haven't insulted you. What's with that?"

"I don't know," Other Kurt replied. "It just came out. Sorry."

"Is this so horrible a date?" Sebastian looked distraught.

"No," Other Kurt quickly reassured. "It's not. It's actually been… enjoyable. I'm sorry for that. I'm still stressed from earlier. But it was actually nice having dinner with you."

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Good. So you wouldn't be opposed to doing it again sometime?"

Well, if Kurt kept seeing Blaine and keeping that up, what was to stop Other Kurt. Did he want to see Sebastian again though? He really thought he had hated Sebastian through high school. But now… he was acting different. But still strange. Too nice. Like he was trying too hard to impress him and… oh dear god. He was just acting like he was on a date. Which this was.

"Maybe not. Know what we can do to relieve some stress though?"

"What?"

"Have sex."

Sebastian looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Other Kurt responded. That's what this had to be about. It was why Sebastian was acting so weird and so nice. He just wanted him again. Other Kurt wanted to smack himself for finally figuring it out. Sebastian probably told all his dates that. That he wanted to date them and get to know them and act really nice. He was so stupid. It wasn't like they talked about anything substantial.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed, and got up to pay the cheque.

Other Kurt watched him walk off. He was right, right? That's why Sebastian wanted him there? Because of the awesome sex?

* * *

Other Kurt thrust deep inside Sebastian, as Sebastian moaned and pulled at the sheets.

They were back in Sebastian's dorm, the door locked, and his roommate surprisingly missing again.

"Come on, harder, you can do it," Sebastian panted.

"I knew you wanted this. It was all you wanted, wasn't it? You just love my dick," Other Kurt grunted out, pounding into him harder.

Sebastian let out a hiss, and clamped tight around him.

"Yeah, you almost there?" Other Kurt asked.

"Fuck me, fuck me, Kurt, come on, fuck," Sebastian groaned as he stiffened and came.

Other Kurt thrust a few more times inside him before he came as well, pausing for a moment before he slipped out and pulled the condom off, tying it up and tossing it as close to the garbage as he could.

"Shit," Sebastian said.

Other Kurt mentally agreed. If anything, it had been better than the first time. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Sebastian that made everything feel amazing.

Sebastian reached over, grabbing some tissues to clean up, and Kurt leaned back for a moment. He waited until Sebastian cleaned up before he sat, pulling his underwear and pants back on.

"What're you doing?" Sebastian asked. "Get back in bed."

Other Kurt turned to face him. "I'm going home." It was like talking to a two year old.

But that got Sebastian's attention. "What? Why?"

"We fucked, you got what you wanted, I'm leaving."

"What the hell? When did I say that's what I wanted? Get back in the fucking bed."

Other Kurt gaped at him. "Did you just order me back in bed?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why you're so quick to leave."

"Look. You know I'm going through a ton of stuff with Blaine and everything, so we can be fuck buddies if you want. We don't have to go through the elaborate ruse of dating."

He chanced a glance at Sebastian's face and was shocked to see he looked furious.

"What the fuck does that mean? When did I ever say I wanted to be fuck buddies? Were you even listening to me at all tonight? God fucking dammit!"

Other Kurt jumped in shock and stared. "What… what are you talking about?"

"I don't just want the sex. Sure, it was amazing, but you were the one who kept bringing it up all night. So I said ok. But that wasn't even in the plan for tonight."

"Oh." He was starting to feel very uneasy.

"Kurt. What I was saying was true. I don't know anyone else here. But I know you. And I like you. I want to get to know you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because no one's ever liked me like that before, or wanted to go on dates with me," Other Kurt let out. That was surprisingly personal.

"What about Blaine?"

"It took him months to realize he liked me. And tons of hints from me. Actually, I blatantly told him I liked him and he still rejected me. So no one's really… well, unless you count Dave but I don't know what dressing up as a gorilla really says…"

"Dave? What?" Sebastian asked, his eyes darkening.

"But you gave me wine! You wanted to get me drunk to sleep with you!" Other Kurt exclaimed.

"I gave you wine because I went to school in Paris. I'd gotten so used to drinking it with my meals that I didn't think. That's what you did when you went to a restaurant."

"Oh," Other Kurt said.

"Yeah," Sebastian responded, curling up in himself.

"Oh my god. I've been so wrong about this whole night." After the day he had with Kurt and Blaine, and then this date where he thought Sebastian just wanted in his pants… he felt like a dick.

"I'm glad you think so little of me," Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry. Can we… start over somehow?"

"You mean like actually date?"

"I don't know. Discuss it… figure something out."

"I guess." Sebastian looked dejected now. "It's late. Why don't you stay over? We can discuss it in the morning?"

"Okay," Other Kurt agreed. He felt horrible for his assumptions. Sebastian simply wanted to date him. What were the chances? He got back into the bed, lying down beside him. It felt nice to have someone in bed beside him again. He wasn't Blaine, that was for sure, but it was still nice. In a completely different way.

"Goodnight," Sebastian said.

"Goodnight," Other Kurt responded, and they turned off the light.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had made it back to the apartment later than they expected, but time had gotten away from them in the park. Rachel was there with Brody and they gave Kurt and Blaine a look.

"A little late for dinner. I know we weren't celebrating Thanksgiving really, but we did make a turkey."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm just going to go wash up."

Kurt watched Blaine as he walked into the other room and Rachel pulled Kurt aside. "So? How is everything between you two?"

"It's getting better. I don't know if I completely forgive him yet, but I'm almost there. I really want him in my life still and it's so hard to hold him at arm's length. I still love him," Kurt said.

"Of course you do, Kurt. And I can see the two of you together still. You two belong together."

"Thanks," Kurt replied.

Blaine returned to the room and gave everyone a smile. They worked together setting the table and sat down to eat the Turkey.

Conversation flowed from there, Rachel and Brody asking how their day went and Blaine and Kurt explaining all the sights they saw.

Blaine showed his bag of treats from the store and Rachel had to laugh. "Kurt, you're going to have one hyper Blaine if you let him eat all that."

"He's not allowed to eat it all now. Some of it has to make it back to Lima," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Hey! I told you, some of it I bought for New Directions."

"I know, Blaine. We're just teasing."

They ate their Thanksgiving meal and cleaned up. Brody left for the night, and Kurt heard Rachel promise him he could stay over a different day, but she wanted Kurt and Blaine to feel comfortable now, while Blaine was still there.

Kurt headed back to his bedroom to get ready for bed and he saw Blaine standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"So you want me to sleep… where?"

Kurt smiled indulgently and patted the bed beside him. "You slept here last night, that doesn't have to change."

Blaine smiled. He joined Kurt in the bed and they both got under the covers and turned off the lights.

It was completely dark and they were lying with just a couple inches between them. Finally, Kurt shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around Blaine again.

He heard Blaine let out a shaky laugh and then heard, "I love you, Kurt. So much."

"I love you too, Blaine." And with that, they fell asleep.

* * *

Yay! I got another chapter out. This story has started to go crazy with all the chapters I've mapped out in my head and I'm not writing them fast enough. I keep falling behind where I want to be.

But anyway, here's the next one!

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Other Kurt stretched a little as he woke up. He was confused at first and then felt the body lying beside him in the bed. Right, Sebastian. They were almost on top of each other, due to the small size of the dorm room bed.

He felt horrible for the way he'd acted last night. He had thought that all Sebastian wanted him for was sex. And he didn't listen to him at all. Maybe if he had, he would have realized what was going on.

Sebastian had waited a full hour for him at the restaurant. He had bought them wine. He'd just wanted to get to know him. And Other Kurt had shoved it all in his face.

Maybe he could get up and leave now, before Sebastian woke up. But would that be even worse? While he was contemplating this, he didn't notice Sebastian waking up, until he spoke.

"You stayed."

Other Kurt turned around with a slight smile on his face. "Yeah. You asked me to."

"Still didn't think you would," Sebastian mumbled. Now Other Kurt felt even worse about considering leaving.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry I made so many assumptions last night. That wasn't fair."

Sebastian pushed himself up in the bed more, the cover slipping, and Other Kurt realized that Sebastian was still naked. Other Kurt looked away for a moment ashamed of his behaviour.

"Hey, what else were you supposed to think? That's all you knew about me," Sebastian said.

Other Kurt was really starting to realize he knew next to nothing about Sebastian. He had spent so much time hating him for going after Blaine that he realized Sebastian was right. He didn't know anything about him. Just like Sebastian didn't know much about him.

"I'm still sorry," Other Kurt said.

"Well, in the interest of full disclosure, maybe I should tell you what's going on for me at least."

"Okay," Other Kurt replied.

Sebastian sighed, ready to start.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on first if we're having a serious discussion, though," Other Kurt interrupted.

Sebastian snorted in amusement and grabbed a pair of sweat pants.

"Okay, well. Here goes," he said. "I'm not proud of how I acted back in Lima. It wasn't right, and I feel like an ass. But it starts before that. In Paris. And look, I'm going to tell you this shit because I really want to give this a try, but if you use any of this to get back at me…"

"I won't," Other Kurt said. Sebastian sounded genuine.

"Okay. So I had a boyfriend, back in Paris. He was nice, sweet. I was naïve. I don't really want to go into it much, but he used me for sex. And then he told me I was shit at it and wasn't worth it and dumped me. I took it hard. Moved to Lima. I didn't want to be hurt like that again so I figured if I acted like an ass, no one could get to me."

Other Kurt chewed on his lip as he listened. It seemed like the abridged version but who was he to judge. They really didn't know each other that well.

Sebastian continued. "I acted cocky. Like I was the greatest thing ever created and no one else mattered. I put on a mask to hide myself from the world. Because I'm really this weak fucker who can't do shit, but I don't want anyone to know that. I slept around, always on top. So I would be in control. And I went after Blaine. I wasn't really… I wouldn't have done anything. I just needed to keep up that image."

"So you didn't really want him at all?" Other Kurt asked.

"He was the first guy I saw that didn't go to Dalton with me. And the Warblers kept spouting his praise so I figured he couldn't be a bad guy… I wanted to maintain my reputation but I didn't want to have to see the guy every day. But he was dating you. So I kept acting like an ass, and I couldn't stop. And it went way too far. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Instead of me getting hurt this time, I was the one causing it."

"Sebastian," Other Kurt said. This was really personal.

"I didn't mean for Blaine to get hurt. I didn't mean for Dave… I said things to him and he... he almost died. I can't be that ass anymore so I dropped the attitude. But I don't know who to be anymore." Sebastian frowned. "I don't even know what that means."

Sebastian was lost. That's what it meant. And was rediscovering himself. That would be a lot of work and he wanted to do it with him? Other Kurt didn't know if he could give him that. If he could be the one to help him figure it out. He was still lost himself. He'd broken into two to figure himself out. Maybe there was some way he could help Sebastian figure himself out before he broke in two as well.

"It means you're human. You're in New York; you can explore and find yourself."

"I'm just me. I just want you to give me a chance and see if you could like… I'm not that guy you knew before. So, I'll leave it up to you. I know I'm a mess, and this heart to heart is too gay even for me."

"Sebastian. First of all, I don't know why talking about your feelings is a bad thing. But also… I just broke up with Blaine."

"I know. And I don't want this to be some rebound thing for you so I understand if you don't want to, but I want to try. You're different. Strong, somehow, even after all the shit I did, and everyone else."

Strong. Right. If only Sebastian knew. "We can try," Other Kurt said, finally. It felt like some sort of betrayal to himself. How was this going to work? He basically just agreed to date Sebastian. Or go on dates. Yet Kurt was with Blaine, or was going to get back together with him. Was it really possible for this to work on any level? Other Kurt had a horrible feeling about how this was going to end. Would they stay separate forever? It didn't seem feasible. But for now…

After all Sebastian told him, Other Kurt didn't know if he should. He just said he'd try, but this was going to hurt Sebastian in the end, and Sebastian just explained how he was hurt in the past, by his old boyfriend. So he could try for himself, because Sebastian didn't seem so bad, and looked like he needed this. And he would try his hardest not to hurt him.

Sebastian was looking at the bed with a slight smile. "Okay."

"But I have to ask. Why me? Why did you tell me all this?"

"I needed to tell someone or I'd explode," Sebastian said. "I really don't know anyone else here, like I said. I haven't made many friends. I couldn't figure out how to act around them. Be a cocky ass like before? Or try to be nice."

"Just be yourself," Other Kurt responded.

"Yeah. So you, because… I know you, and there might be something there."

Something there. Yeah, there might be. "Okay."

"Hey, so no pressure. Let's just get to know each other."

Other Kurt smiled back. Maybe he was right. They didn't know each other and it couldn't hurt.

"Well, I did have a good night last night, but I probably should head home," Other Kurt finally said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay."

"Surprised your roommate isn't back," Other Kurt said.

Sebastian shrugged. "It was Thanksgiving. He went home."

"Oh my god! It was Thanksgiving! Wait, why were you here? Did I ruin your night? Were you going home?"

"Calm down, wow. I was staying in for Thanksgiving anyway, and I think the night went okay, after we cleared some things up."

"Yeah. Okay. I just didn't want to ruin your holiday."

"You didn't ruin it."

"I really have to go now," Other Kurt said, putting the rest of his clothes on.

"Okay," Sebastian responded.

Other Kurt got up and headed to the door, turning back at the last minute when Sebastian walked up to him. He let out a little gasp as Sebastian's lips pressed against his.

"One for the road, in case you have your doubts," Sebastian said with a wink. There was the cocky attitude again, but Other Kurt knew better. Sebastian was just scared of being hurt again.

Other Kurt smiled softly. "Better make it two," he said, kissing him again.

He finally made it out of the dorm and leaned against the closed door. He was probably in way over his head. And he knew there was no way he could let Kurt know about this. He'd be in so much trouble.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine woke up in the morning, still wrapped around one another. They both were pretending to sleep, as Kurt could tell from Blaine's steady breathing, a bit too fast for being asleep. They both didn't want to move, but they knew if they showed the other they were awake, they'd have to pull back.

Kurt cracked an eye open, peering at Blaine as much as he could through the tiny slit. He looked so calm and peaceful right now. It really confused Kurt how any of this could have happened. How could they have gone from being so happy to being such a mess? From now on, Kurt was making Blaine a priority, which he should have done in the past. He should have answered his calls and been there for him. And in return, he knew Blaine would be there for him. And no one else.

Kurt had imagined mornings like these before. What it would be like to live together. Having Blaine there with him, with no parents in the house, was amazing. There was no one to tell them what to do or stop them from doing anything.

And yet, they weren't together.

Maybe Kurt had to change that.

He felt Blaine shift in his arms and couldn't help the smile that slid on his face. Blaine finally blinked his eyes open slowly and stared at him, clearly holding his breath for a few seconds. "Hi."

"Good morning, Blaine."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for us to get all tangled up like this," Blaine said, starting to pull back, but Kurt stopped him.

"Don't. I missed you. Stay."

"Okay," Blaine said. His eyes were searching for something in Kurt's.

"I always imagined this," Kurt started. "What it would be like to wake up in your arms and not have to worry about being interrupted."

"Me too," Blaine replied. "I'm sorry I screwed up and I'd never-"

"Shh, I know," Kurt replied, his finger going to toy with some of Blaine's hair. The gel didn't seem to last very well overnight and Kurt had to wonder if Blaine truly slept like that all the time. He was still so fussy about his curls even though Kurt had seen them.

"Okay?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's chest, breathing in. Kurt could feel his body convulse with soft sobs.

"Blaine, what is it?"

"I didn't think… I never thought I'd get to do this again."

"Well, cheer up. You're here, I'm here, let's make the most of it, alright?"

"Of course," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt looked back at him fondly. It was too easy to fall back. And he had a feeling he already had. He had always loved him, never stopped. And he had a feeling he had just about forgiven him. They'd go slow, but they were okay.

"You have stubble," Kurt commented idly as his hand trailed along Blaine's jaw.

"Yeah, I didn't shave yesterday."

"I can barely grow anything."

Blaine shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I look like a caveman if you leave me a few days and I don't gel my hair."

"Now that's something I want to see one day."

"Maybe one day," Blaine said, a smile finally on his face.

They lay there a bit longer before Blaine finally said, "We should probably get up."

"Why? I'm comfy," Kurt said, unwilling to move farther away from Blaine.

"So are we just going to stay in bed all day?"

"I'm not opposed."

Blaine bit his lip, and Kurt giggled. "Okay, let's get up."

They both got out of bed and Kurt let Blaine shower first, while he walked out into the other room. Rachel didn't seem to be up yet either, so Kurt settled for flipping through a magazine. Soon Blaine was out and they switched.

When Kurt made his way back to the kitchen, he saw Blaine setting the table for breakfast.

"So what do you think? Cereal okay or something a little more substantial?"

"Cereal's fine."

And then Blaine was moving to grab the box, knowing immediately which one was Kurt's and pouring him some. It was all so domestic and Kurt hoped it would be like this in the future.

Kurt watched Blaine pour himself some as well and went to grab the milk, bringing it to the table and pouring it for them. They put the rest away and sat down to eat.

This could truly be what it was like. Five years… ten years down the road. Just the two of them, eating breakfast. Sure, they'd hopefully not live with Rachel anymore. And they'd be in a different apartment. Maybe in the future get a house somewhere.

But as Blaine gazed up at him over his bowl of cereal, Kurt grinned back.

* * *

The next day was just about the same as the last, spending time with Blaine in the city, and Kurt falling more and more in love with him. They slept in the same bed, made each other meals, and doted on the other.

But Kurt started feeling more anxious, and he couldn't figure out why.

Then before he knew it, it was time for Blaine to go home. Kurt logically knew that he couldn't stay forever. He had come for Thanksgiving, when he had time off. But Christmas wasn't too far away and they could wait to see each other again.

Kurt went with Blaine to the airport to see him off. They had both stalled as much as they could back at the apartment. Blaine had to repack his bags. Then Kurt didn't want him to forget him so he found a scarf Blaine could take back with him. Then Blaine had to check his flights again. But finally they ran out of excuses, so they stood in the airport after getting Blaine checked in, staring at each other and shuffling their feet.

"So, I guess, I'll see you at Christmas, right?"

"Yeah, I think I'm heading back to Lima, so we'll definitely see each other."

"Good," Blaine responded.

"Yeah, good," Kurt said.

They shuffled a bit more before Blaine bit his lip and picked up his bag. "I guess I better go."

"Right, I guess so."

But still, neither of them moved.

"Kurt, I just need to know, where do we stand after this? I mean it's been amazing and I love getting to see you again but I don't know how you feel about me anymore and it's killing me and I know I said I wouldn't pressure you but I just need to know if there's hope anymore or even a small chance we'll get back together and I just need to know because-"

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine rambled and took a couple steps closer, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him.

Blaine froze for a moment, dropping his bags, before he was kissing back. Wow, Kurt had missed this so much.

They pulled back slowly and Blaine had a look of amazement on his face, a tear slowly running down it. "You kissed me," he said.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at him shyly. Good. Maybe they were good. "You probably… you have to go."

"I do. But does this… does it mean?"

"It means… I can't live without you and I love you. And we're going to take it slow, because I'm still in New York and you're still in Lima, and that's not going to change. And I'm going to see you on Christmas."

"Okay," Blaine said, his smile now blinding.

"You have to go."

"I'm going."

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine said and picked up his bag again. He started walking but he kept turning around to see Kurt and Kurt kept flashing him a brilliant smile in return.

Finally, when Blaine was out of sight, Kurt left. He had done the right thing, he could feel it. It had made Blaine so happy so it was right. And he wanted to be with Blaine again. They'd work out the long distance issues. They'd be better to each other. But he felt like it could work.

* * *

Kurt made his way back to the apartment and heard a noise inside. He froze, wondering who could be there and walked in slowly. This was probably the worst idea ever. What if they were being robbed?

He kept walking and then one of the floorboards creaked. He winced, and then a head poked out of his room. It was Other Kurt. Kurt let out a sigh of relief and then his brow scrunched up. Kurt had almost forgotten about him with everything going on with Blaine. But where the heck had he been?

Now it made more sense how anxious he'd been feeling as time passed. He didn't think they were supposed to be separated for that long.

"Where have you been?" Kurt questioned.

"Where have I been? Really? Now you care?"

"You ran off in Central Park and I haven't seen you since. Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

Other Kurt exploded. "No! I'm not okay! I can't spend time with Blaine like that. It hurts too much. I don't know how you can't see it!"

"Because I love him!"

"Why don't you understand? I love him too! But every time I see him I think of someone else's hands on him, touching him… fucking him."

"Oh, like you're one to talk?" Kurt retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said you slept with other guys!"

"So? I'm not currently in a relationship!"

"So he cheated! He won't do it again!" Kurt yelled.

"How do you know? There's no way to know!" Other Kurt yelled back.

They stared at each other breathing deep for a moment.

Finally Kurt spoke again. "Where did you go? Were you… safe?"

"I stayed over at a friend's house one night. Snuck in here and slept on the couch for the others. However if you were referring to condoms, then yes, I did use one."

Kurt winced and shook his head. "Stop sleeping around!"

"I'm not sleeping around."

"You just said you did!"

"It's only sleeping around if you're with multiple people."

Kurt scoffed. "So what, you found yourself a new boyfriend?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Other Kurt said, though he was biting his lip. And Kurt knew he did that when he was contemplating something.

"You can't date someone else. How would that work? I'm with Blaine."

"What?" Other Kurt's head snapped up. "You're back together?"

"I… I don't know. I think so? I kissed him at the airport when he left. I told him I want us to be us again."

"Fuck," Other Kurt said, and began pacing.

"Look. We're going to take it slow and work through our issues. There's still a lot there."

"Damn right." Other Kurt seemed to deflate. "So you're back with Blaine."

"And you're with…?" Kurt trailed off.

"It's not… it's… I don't know what it is. Don't make a big deal about this."

"Well, tell me what's going on, then? I just told you."

Other Kurt shook his head. "You'll just get pissed at me and yell." He ran a hand through his hair.

Other Kurt looked really messed up over this and Kurt didn't know what was going through his head. Maybe he had to trust himself. He would tell him when he was ready.

"Just be careful. I don't know how long we're going to be like this, and you don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know. God, I know that. I really don't want to… but I have to do this."

"Are you sure you can't tell me who it is? Do I know him?"

Other Kurt shrugged. "I know him, so you know him, right? Same person."

Kurt finally let out a little chuckle. He really didn't like arguing with himself. "Just tell me one thing. Is he the guy whose place you stayed at?"

Other Kurt nodded.

"And… did you sleep with him?"

Other Kurt nodded again.

"Fine, okay. So what, this makes…. four?"

"Three. Same guy as number three."

"Oh."

Other Kurt finally seemed to relent. "Look. I know this is crazy. You're trying to work things out with Blaine and I have this guy who needs me now. But I guess it's a good thing we can be at two places at once, right? Hopefully, I'll work this thing out and then we can work out whatever happened to us, make it right."

"Okay," Kurt said softly.

They felt some of the tension dissipate, but they still felt a weird pulsing need in their bodies.

"I don't think we should stay separated this long," Kurt said.

"Yeah. It doesn't feel right," Other Kurt agreed. "But we need to work a few things out."

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"I… I can't be around Blaine too much right now. I have to… focus on myself, and letting myself forgive him first."

"That's fair," Kurt said.

"So if you're going to Skype him, or call him… I'd prefer not to be there."

"Okay," Kurt said.

"And I have to…. Uh… deal with the guy I know too. So I may not always be here. But we have to work out some kind of code, or signal or something, so I can come back in here without Rachel or anyone else seeing. The couch is really horrible."

Kurt chuckled. "Okay. Wait… you said you had a cell phone, right?"

"That could be tricky if someone reads it but sounds good for now."

Kurt nodded. "And don't be gone for so long at a time anymore, alright?"

"Yeah," Other Kurt agreed. "It makes me incredibly anxious."

"So for now, we agree… to try to work out our own issues? And I'll work on things with Blaine and you with… your mystery guy in need?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. Sure you won't tell me who he is?"

"Nope. Trust me, I am you after all. He's… in a delicate place right now. I don't want to scare him off by you going to yell at him. He told me some things…"

"Okay. I know people have secrets and while you are me, he technically told only you. So fine. But don't keep it a secret for too long, okay?"

"Okay."

"And please, don't date him, or something ridiculous. And don't sleep with him again. The ultimate goal here is to get us back as one and back together with Blaine. Right?"

Other Kurt blinked. "Right."

Something was a little off there, but then Other Kurt shrugged and disappeared. Kurt stood there, trying to see if he could feel what it was. He felt complete again. He barely realized how much of himself he had missed when they were separate. But now he could tell.

He tried to search his brain for anything that could give him a hint, but some things felt locked down. Other Kurt was good at hiding. And there was definitely something he was hiding.

.

* * *

Hey all! Hope you enjoyed! I know it's taking me longer to post chapters… I'm trying my best.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It felt weird to be together again. They had spent the majority of the last week apart. And now… Kurt could think of things and feel things he didn't before. Like anger towards Blaine. Or a strange sympathy towards someone else… but he couldn't seem to pinpoint who it was. Other Kurt was really good at hiding. Every time Kurt seemed to get close, he would abruptly think of something else. Clothing, his family… he was easily distracted.

Rachel had been so overjoyed about Blaine being there that she seemed to miss everything else. Kurt didn't know how long they'd be able to pull this off without her finding out. She was bound to notice at some point. What if she'd been the one to enter the apartment yesterday? And then Kurt came home?

He'd think about that later. Right now he was more focused on Blaine.

Kurt had to talk about this with someone. He was too excited and nervous. Everything seemed different now. They were really going to work it out.

"Hey, Kurt," Rachel called out. "How'd everything go with Blaine?"

Kurt went to join her in the other room. "Good."

"Good how?" she asked. She put down the magazine that was in her hands to look expectantly at him.

"I kissed him," he said softly.

He was completely unprepared for the squeal Rachel made. "Oh, tell me everything! Was it romantic? Are you two back together? Can I start naming your babies?"

"Whoh, calm down. There're definitely no babies in the immediate future. And um… I kissed him at the airport. Before he left."

"So you're back together?"

"Maybe."

"Kurt. You kissed him. You want to be with him, right?" Rachel prodded.

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I do want to be with him. We just never… we never explicitly stated if we were dating again or not. I think we need to work through some things, but come Christmas… I think… well, we can't spend Christmas apart."

Rachel got up and hugged him. "Oh, Kurt. I'm so proud of you. I know it's difficult to forgive what he did, but I know you're both strong and you'll get through it. Blaine would definitely never do something like that again."

"I know," Kurt said. He better not. Kurt shoved that feeling away. He wouldn't.

He felt like all his conversations with Rachel went like this lately. Her telling him how great Blaine was. Kurt already knew. He knew how much he missed him and loved him and wanted to be with him. He also knew how much more work they needed to do to move on. They had to deal with the underlying issues that started all this.

"Well, I'm happy for you two. And if you need anything, Kurt, I'm here. If you want to talk or..."

"I'm okay, thanks," Kurt said.

She nodded and started getting ready to go. It was back to work and school for them today. The weekend was over and so was their break. Back to the daily grind.

Kurt had to wonder what he was doing. Rachel seemed so happy at NYADA, despite how often she complained about Cassandra or her classes. She truly loved it. But Kurt had gone with her to a couple classes to check it out. He was not cut out for that. Sure, he loved the vocal classes, but dance? He didn't know if he was up to speed there.

He loved to sing. He truly did. But maybe not as a career.

Isabelle had been amazing to him at Vogue. She had been letting him sit in on meetings and offer his opinions. He wasn't just answering phones all the time. Maybe he could actually make something of himself there. Maybe not. But he felt comfortable there for now, and didn't feel like making any big decisions toward his career. He had too many personal issues to work through first.

He finished getting ready for work, collecting all of his things, before grabbing his phone and walking out the door.

* * *

Kurt's life was pretty uneventful for the next few days. He got up, went to work, came home, went to bed. He and Blaine exchanged texts and calls throughout the day. He kept his phone as close to himself as possible, because he wasn't going to miss another call or message.

It was another day at work, where he was positively swamped. He was on the phones again and it was his lunch hour, but they wouldn't stop ringing. Everyone else was in a meeting, so he knew he was stuck. He wished desperately he'd thought to bring lunch with him that day but he happened to be running late that morning and didn't have time.

So he sat, answering phones, and his stomach kept rumbling.

He kept answering and then he felt it. He looked up, knowing exactly what he'd see. There was Other Kurt.

"I'll grab us some lunch," Other Kurt said.

Kurt smiled his thanks, as he was still on the phone. Other Kurt could be helpful at times and Kurt preferred when he was. It was much easier to deal with.

Kurt watched as Other Kurt strode off down the hallway. It was only when he was finally gone that Kurt wondered why he got to get lunch and Kurt had to stay and work.

* * *

Other Kurt strode out of the office, thankful to have some time alone for once. It was nice to join back up with Kurt for a while. He knew they had probably been apart way too long, and being together again was as if he recharged his batteries. He felt relaxed.

He breathed in the fresh air outside and walked. His mind finally felt free. His phone buzzed in his pocket for a moment and he frowned, pulling it out. He noticed there were a bunch of missed texts and a couple voicemails. That was weird; no one really knew this number.

He opened his phone and saw that they were all from the same number. Some guy called Dan. It took him a moment but then he remembered. He changed Sebastian's name to Dan. So if Kurt ever found his phone, he wouldn't know it was Sebastian.

Other Kurt felt horrible about the way he talked about Sebastian to Kurt. But he just couldn't tell him the truth about what was going on. Instead he hid who Sebastian was and made him sound like some sort of charity case, someone who needed him to help him. And because of that, Kurt agreed. They couldn't let down someone in need.

He didn't know why he was hiding this so much. Well, he did. They'd both hated Sebastian before all this. But now, Other Kurt could see he was different. After what he told him… he couldn't let Kurt ruin any of this before it started. Maybe there was something there… but even if there wasn't, Sebastian needed someone to be there for him. And Other Kurt was going to help.

He sighed as he kept walking. Kurt would be so mad when he found out. And he would definitely find out. There was no way Other Kurt could keep this big a secret from him. It would come out eventually. And it made him feel horrible. He was screwing with Kurt. He had essentially agreed to date or see Sebastian, while he told Kurt he wouldn't.

He truthfully couldn't believe he told Kurt all of that anyway. He didn't mean to tell him at all. And he lied at the end. He had absolutely no desire to get back together with Blaine.

It was all a giant mess and Other Kurt was in the middle of everything. That's why he figured he might as well be nice and suck up to Kurt for a while. Maybe then he wouldn't be so upset when he found out what he was doing.

Because maybe not right now, but in the future, they were going to be dating two people.

He finally flipped through the messages he had from Sebastian. The first few were flirty. "Miss seeing you." "You free later today?" The next couple were dirtier. "I want you inside me." "I'm so hard for you right now." The few after that were worried. "Kurt? I didn't scare you off, right? I was just joking." "Did something happen? Are you alright? Or do you never text back normally?"

The voicemails were filled with a worried Sebastian asking if he had gotten kidnapped or mugged or something and wondering if there was any other way to contact him.

Other Kurt sighed and sent a text back. "I'm fine, sorry. My phone ran out of battery and I forgot to charge it." He bit his lip before sending another. "I miss seeing you too."

He didn't know where all the feelings were coming from. But there was something inside him that surprised him. He truly did want to see Sebastian again.

He got some fast food and made his way back to Vogue. He stopped at a coffee shop on his way.

"Two grande non-fat mochas, please," he said to the lady at the front.

"Well, look who it is. I thought you fell off the face of the Earth or something."

Other Kurt turned around and saw Sebastian. Huh, just who he was thinking of.

"Sebastian," Other Kurt said, his lip curling up. "Are you stalking me now?"

"Just trying to see if you were still alive, or if you were just ignoring me."

Sebastian had a cocky smile on his face but Other Kurt could also see the uneasiness there. Shit. Other Kurt had promised not to hurt him and then hadn't answered any of his messages in the last few days.

"I just messaged you. I'm sorry. Phone issues. It was nothing personal."

"Uh huh," Sebastian replied.

"Really. I promise you. I didn't mean to ignore your messages."

"Right. Well, you're going to make it up to me now by having lunch with me."

Other Kurt bit his lip. He did want to. "I can't. I'm working right now. Just grabbing some lunch." He held up the bag of food to show Sebastian.

"Oh. And not just for you."

"Just for someone in my office. We're swamped today, sorry, Sebastian," Other Kurt apologized.

"No, I get it," Sebastian said, backing off.

"Hey. I'm not trying to dismiss you. We can meet up later? Maybe when I'm off work?"

"Sure," Sebastian said.

"I'll give you a call or something, okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian said.

And then Other Kurt really had to go. He was hungry and he knew Kurt was hungry and he had to make it back before the others got out of their meeting, or they would definitely be spotted.

He waved again at Sebastian and head out, making his way back to the office. He snuck inside and saw Kurt, putting the food down.

"Lunch, voila!"

"Why did you bring two coffees?" Kurt asked.

"One for me, one for you, of course," Other Kurt said with a laugh.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "We can't stay separated here like this." And as he said it, Other Kurt could hear the meeting dissipating.

"Shit. Right. Fine, you get two coffees and ton of food. Well, we get two coffees and a ton of food. I definitely wasn't thinking."

Kurt laughed for a moment and then Other Kurt shrugged. And then he merged back.

* * *

The rest of the work day passed quickly for Kurt. He ate his food, answered calls, and got through the day.

And Blaine called him. Kurt picked up the call as soon as he could, ignoring the other lines that were ringing. He was sure to get in trouble for it but he couldn't miss another call of Blaine's.

"Hi!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine responded.

Kurt could feel himself squirming and his eyes darted around, taking in the people walking around him. He felt uncomfortable for a moment and then a bit of frustration took over before it was gone. Other Kurt definitely wanted out. But there were way too many people watching.

"How are you? How's Ohio treating you?" Kurt said.

"Same as usual." Blaine chuckled. "I'm not interrupting you at work or anything… am I?"

Kurt glanced at all the other phone lines ringing. "Of course not. I'm glad you called."

"Good. That's… good."

Kurt chewed on his lip as he asked the next question. "How's school?"

"Not much different there either."

"Right."

Blaine chuckled. "Is it weird that I miss you already?"

"No. I miss you too."

"Okay, good. And I'm glad we're trying this again… at your pace. But I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

"I'm sure there'll be more where that came from," Kurt said.

Blaine was silent for a moment and Kurt could just imagine him blushing. "So, how's Vogue?"

"Well, I don't want to bore you. I'm getting to give more input which is good. Oh, and Isabelle asked me to look over the layout on the new segment of the web page and I have to say it's simply amazing. Of course, I'd add something more to it if it was me, but…" He was talking too much again.

"That's great. I'm glad you get to do more. I got your Christmas gift. I mean, I know it's really early for that still, but I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, Blaine, you didn't have to," Kurt said. He really had to start looking for something for Blaine.

"Of course I did, silly. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. It'll make it the best Christmas ever."

"Even better than when we filmed the Christmas special?"

"Even better," Blaine agreed.

"But really, Blaine. How are things there? Is everyone treating you okay? They're not still ignoring you, right?"

"It's getting back to normal. Maybe it had to do with the craziness of sectionals before. I hung out with Sam and Artie yesterday."

"Good. That's good."

The other phone lines kept ringing and Kurt saw Isabelle heading toward him.

"Blaine, it's been so great to talk to you, and I can't wait until Christmas. I'll call you again soon, alright?"

"Sure."

"And you can always call me, like I promised. I'll always answer, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied.

They lingered on the line for a moment before hanging up.

Isabelle gave him a smile. "Ah, did you two get back together?"

Kurt may have spoken about Blaine just a little bit to Isabelle before. He couldn't help it. And she'd helped him so much through his anger and sadness over what Blaine did to him.

"Yeah. No. Maybe. It's complicated. But I think we're going to. We both love each other, and it's probably inevitable."

"Well, I'm rooting for you two," she said. "Here, if you have a chance, could you give this number a call? They're late on their delivery."

"Alright," Kurt agreed.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon Kurt was packing up his things to go home. The office had cleared out and he was one of the last ones there.

Just as he was leaving he cringed and saw Other Kurt standing there, glaring at him.

"What's your problem now?" Kurt asked. Just earlier, he had been helping out by getting food.

"You're going to get in trouble if you talk to Blaine all the time during work."

"Isabelle likes me and she likes Blaine. I'll be fine."

"She's never met Blaine."

"So, she knows him enough!" Kurt exclaimed. He did talk about Blaine a lot.

Other Kurt glared again. "But what did we agree on? I don't want to talk to him!"

"Well I can't help that. If we're here together like this at the office, there's not much we can do."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together at the office. Or maybe he shouldn't call here. Can't you call him after work?"

"Well what if I do? What if I call him after work and Rachel's home, so you can't go anywhere anyway?"

"You know what? I don't care. I'm out of here. I'll see you later." Other Kurt turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Where are you going? What is this going to accomplish?" Kurt yelled after him.

He threw his hands up in defeat. Other Kurt was secretive, bossy, and didn't feel like working. And he was really starting to get on Kurt's nerves.

* * *

Other Kurt stormed off in anger. He had to listen to that conversation Kurt had with Blaine earlier, and they'd discussed this already. Kurt wouldn't talk to Blaine like that while they were still one. He had no opportunity to separate! The office had been full again after the meeting and there was always someone walking around.

He huffed, angry at that, and tried to figure out what to do.

Well now that he was separated, he could meet up with Sebastian again. But what to do? They could go for dinner again… or maybe watch a movie. Or maybe go back to Sebastian's again. No, they weren't going to do that. They were going to talk and get to know each other.

Other Kurt pondered this as he tried to figure out what to do. He wandered a bit as he was thinking until he came across that coffee shop again. The one he seemed to frequent when he was thinking about Sebastian. He looked around before he decided, why not? He was tired, and needed to think, and coffee was always a good start.

He walked inside and got in line, making his way to the front. He fiddled with his phone, starting to type out a message to Sebastian.

He had just placed his order when he heard a chuckle behind him and turned around.

"You're definitely stalking me now," Other Kurt said.

Right behind him was Sebastian. Well, he didn't have to text him anymore. Other Kurt knew for a fact this coffee shop was nowhere near Sebastian's dorm. He had no idea what he was doing way out here or how he knew where to find him. So maybe he was stalking him. As long as he didn't find his way back to the apartment.

"Not stalking you. I think you have a problem," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Oh, I have a problem?"

"Yeah, a coffee addiction is nothing to be taken lightly."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I know you had two coffees earlier, but again today?"

"I told you, only one was for me."

"But you're having more now."

Other Kurt couldn't deny that. "Well, then what does it say about you? You're having coffee again too."

Sebastian looked down at his cup as if just realizing that then back up to Other Kurt. "Well then, I guess we both have coffee addictions. We can go to rehab together."

Other Kurt rolled his eyes as Sebastian reached forward to pay for both their coffees. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Hey, I figured, I found you twice in one day after not hearing from you for a few, so I can't let you escape again."

Other Kurt motioned for them to move so they did, grabbing a table and sitting down.

"So, this is your new coffee hangout?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a thing for coffee hangouts," Other Kurt replied.

"I know. Lima Bean, the other coffee place, this one. You seem more familiar here, though."

"I come here more often. Sometimes before work, sometimes after."

"Ah, so I could probably find you here."

"Probably," Other Kurt said with a laugh. "But isn't it a little far from your dorm?"

"Company's worth it," Sebastian replied.

They sipped their coffee together in silence for a while.

"How did you find me here anyway?" Other Kurt asked.

"Would it be creepy if I said I followed you?"

Other Kurt blinked. Yes, definitely creepy. And what if he saw Kurt. What if he saw both of them? They would have to be way more careful.

Sebastian snorted. "I didn't follow you. I had to pick something up out here. My crazy roommate decided he couldn't do it and told me if I did he'd give me fifty bucks. So here I am. I just happened to see you after that."

"How kind of you, coming all this way for money."

"Why of course," Sebastian said.

They sipped their coffees and Other Kurt noticed Sebastian staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on," Other Kurt tried.

"I was completely wrong about you. I have to say that you're actually kind of sexy."

"What?' Other Kurt sputtered.

"Well, we did have sex, so it should have been obvious then."

"You're telling me I look sexy here, sipping my coffee."

"Yup."

"Sebastian." Other Kurt laughed. "Is this some sort of date?"

"Could be. You want it to be?" There was that look again in Sebastian's eyes, like he was afraid of being turned down.

And there was also the guilt inside Other Kurt. He did say he wasn't going to date Sebastian to Kurt. But he said he was to Sebastian.

"Sure, it's a date."

"I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of coffee dates," Sebastian said, nodding.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Well, I know this place now, where you seem to frequent and I may happen to show up here."

"I don't think I'd be opposed."

He was rewarded with a huge smile from Sebastian. "Good. So tell me, what did you end up doing today after lunch? Did you make it back to work in time?"

"I did. And I managed it without spilling the coffee. It was a busy day."

"Working as an intern for Vogue, right? And what do you do exactly?"

"Today? Answer calls. Brainstorm, design, things like that. Go to meetings."

"Right."

"And what did you do, Sebastian?"

"Went to class. Met you at the coffee shop. Met you at this coffee shop."

"Sounds enthralling."

"Very much so," Sebastian said, his eyes narrowed.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their banter was quick witted and back and forth. But they weren't doing much more than amusing themselves.

Finally Other Kurt shrugged. "You know, you don't have to keep up the act with me."

"Huh?" Sebastian asked.

"What you talked about, the other night?"

"Oh, right. What if I like arguing with you?"

"This isn't really arguing. It's more play fighting."

"True," Sebastian responded. "I like spending time with you. There, that better?"

"Much. And in case you were wondering, I like spending time with you too."

Sebastian nodded and then looked around for a moment. He seemed to see what he was looking for, or not looking for, and he leaned forward, pulling Other Kurt toward him over the table, kissing him gently.

"What was that for?" Other Kurt asked, as they pulled back apart.

"Felt like it. This is a date, right?"

"Don't you normally wait until the end of the date?"

"Maybe on the first date. But we've already had that. And we've already had sex. So in my opinion, it doesn't matter."

"Very true."

They stayed at the coffee shop for a while, talking, laughing, and exchanging kisses. By the time Other Kurt and Sebastian left, it was well past dinnertime.

* * *

And it continues… As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once again, Kurt had lost track of Other Kurt. He seemed to be sneaking out of the apartment way more often than normal, usually in the mornings. Kurt was starting to get annoyed. He thought they were going to work together more. What happened to the guy who got them lunch when they were busy? Or helped pick up clothing?

He sighed, getting ready for work. Other Kurt was going to have to start pitching in. It was getting more difficult for Kurt to answer Blaine's calls, especially at work. He was going to get in trouble soon. Maybe if he could have a day off every once in a while, he could talk to Blaine uninterrupted. He was going to have to have a discussion with Other Kurt.

He got to work that morning and greeted Isabelle with a smile.

"Oh, Kurt! Glad you're here. We're having a bit of an important meeting today! So I'm really going to need your help."

"Of course, I'll cover the phones, no problem."

"Actually," Isabelle said. "I'd love it if you could attend the meeting. Maybe you could give us some fresh ideas."

Kurt's face lit up. "I'd love to! Thank you, for giving me this opportunity."

"No problem. I figured you must be getting bored of answering the phone all the time anyway, and it would be horrible to let your bright young mind waste away."

"Thank you so much," Kurt gushed.

He didn't have to sit at that desk with all the phones today. He was actually advancing in his career. At least, it felt like it.

He sat in the meeting, wide eyed and happy. Everyone talked about their ideas, and this time, he didn't have to be delivering them coffee as they did it.

They discussed the newest trends of the season and where they wanted to go with them on the website. Did they want to focus on some specifically, or did they want to have a broader focus? Or were they finally going to have a breakthrough in a new design concept.

"No, no, no. I don't see why you would even think that's an option!" Isabelle exclaimed. "If we want our viewers to be happy and continue reading our website, why would we use such horrible colours together on the same page?"

"Well, navy is the new colour for the season…" One of the newer employees piped up.

"Yes. But you try reading a web page with orange and navy beside each other. It hurts your eyes. Now, what I think we need here is something new. Something fresh! Something no one's seen before! Any ideas?"

She looked around the table and everyone seemed to be contemplating, too afraid to say something wrong.

"If I may," Kurt started. "Have you considered the navy as the background for the photos but instead focusing on a different trend? You could do the floral theme with the navy as contrast."

Isabelle looked at him with a huge smile. "See? That's what I'm looking for. Innovation! Something new! Something exciting! I love it, Kurt!"

Kurt beamed in response.

"Now, let's discuss the details."

They started discussing them and Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to check and saw it was a call from Blaine. The meeting had lasted way longer than he'd thought. Kurt started to panic. He said he wouldn't miss a call from Blaine again. He looked around. Could he get out of the meeting to answer it? He knew the answer immediately. Isabelle was looking at him, and Kurt knew she had asked him a question.

"Sorry?" he asked.

She glanced at his phone and Kurt quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"I was just wondering what you thought about incorporating your idea with the new pashmina scarves out this season."

"Well, I think it could definitely work, as long as it isn't overpowering. We'd have to be careful, but… no wait. I have an idea."

As Kurt went on to explain his idea, his phone continued to buzz for a bit in his pocket before finally going to voicemail. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, but there was nothing he could do about it. He'd call Blaine back as soon as he could.

Only, a few hours later, while he was still working on some things for the website, Blaine's call had completely slipped his mind.

* * *

Other Kurt woke up and was still tired. And he also really didn't want to go to work today. Not that he'd been going the last few. He usually snuck off early in the morning, right when they both woke up. Kurt looked at him blearily while frowning.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Other Kurt shrugged and grabbed some clothes, jumping in the shower and getting ready. When he got out, Kurt was more awake and glaring at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't feel like going to work today."

Kurt scoffed. "Oh and I do? You don't get to decide which days you want to go to work and which you don't. It's our job."

"Yes, and we like it. But they don't need both of us there."

"We could at least switch off," Kurt said.

"Not today," Other Kurt replied, walking out of their bedroom.

"Oh, but some day? Because so far, I've been going to work and you've been who knows where."

"I'll go to work eventually."

"Eventually. Really."

"Don't you have some big project you're working on there anyway? You don't want me to ruin it."

"You're me. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Tough. I'm out. I'll see you later," Other Kurt said and strode out of the apartment, still hearing Kurt sputtering.

He could be so uptight lately.

Other Kurt walked back into the coffee shop, looking around. No sign of Sebastian. He was a little disappointed actually. He got in line and got his coffee, sitting down for a moment. As soon as he had taken his first sip, someone joined him. Other Kurt's lip curled in amusement around his cup. There he was.

"Coffee addiction. It's really no laughing matter."

Other Kurt looked up and raised an eyebrow. Sebastian had one too. "Join the club."

"Oh, I have. So do you ever go to work or do you just sit here all day?"

"I go to work. I'm just very sneaky about it. You'll never know if I'm working right now."

Sebastian snorted. "And what's that supposed to mean? You're working right now? Prove it."

Other Kurt pulled out his phone and waved it. "You don't know who I'm texting."

"I bet you're not even texting anyone."

"Alright. Believe what you will."

Sebastian leaned over the table, reaching for the phone. Other Kurt pulled it back quickly. "Hey! Okay, fine. I'm not texting anyone. And I'm not working now. I'm going in late, today."

He didn't know why he made that excuse but he couldn't let Sebastian know he just wandered around all day. Because he did go to work. Sort of. This whole situation was getting really confusing. Especially the more time he spent with Sebastian.

Other Kurt enjoyed spending time with him. He liked the little things, like how his eyes lit up when they started talking comfortably. Like their "coffee addiction" thing. It was easy, and Other Kurt looked forward to it. To talking with Sebastian, and seeing him. He couldn't let himself fall, though.

Kurt was with Blaine. Or not completely, but Other Kurt knew without a doubt that he would be soon. And how would that work if Kurt was with Blaine and he was with Sebastian. He felt like these thoughts kept running through his head.

But being with Sebastian… it shocked him how much he wanted it right now. He kept trying to hold everything back but being with him again, being with him now, just like this, it was so nice. They could be amicable, and friends, and see.

But then again, Other Kurt knew, he tended to fall for guys hard and fast. Case one: Finn. He had told Puck off once, after he had already pushed Kurt into a locker. Case two: Sam. He was hot. Though that one was more of a crush. Case three: Blaine. He had held his hand. And sang to him. Every single one was so quick.

And then there was Sebastian. Other Kurt had a feeling this was all going to blow up in his face. He had to stop thinking about it and let whatever happens happen.

"Alright. So you have time, then?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Some. Why? Don't you have class?" Other Kurt asked.

"Glad you care so much about me. But, no, actually. Not for a couple hours. So I have time too." Sebastian winked.

"Great," Other Kurt said.

He almost jumped when he felt Sebastian's leg against his under the table. He blushed lightly, and bit his lip. Sebastian intertwined their feet, rubbing his lightly against Kurt's ankle.

"I like this. Meeting with you in the morning, before class and work."

"Me too," Other Kurt stuttered out.

"Anyway," Sebastian said, clearing his throat. "I have something to show you."

"Hmm? What's that?" Other Kurt asked.

Sebastian reached into his bag and pulled out a picture of the most god-awful outfit he had ever seen.

"What the hell is that monstrosity?"

Sebastian laughed. "Saw someone wearing it. Had to snap a pic and show you. I knew you'd appreciate it."

"Oh man, if only I could get a hold of her, I'd fix her right up."

Sebastian laughed again, and looked up at Other Kurt. Other Kurt continued to rant about the outfit, glancing up at Sebastian every once in a while. The look he found on Sebastian's face couldn't be described as anything but adoration. But Other Kurt wasn't doing anything except complaining about an outfit passionately.

Based on that look, Other Kurt had a feeling Sebastian was in love with him.

* * *

The days passed and Other Kurt let that revelation swim around in his head. Did Sebastian really love him? After them going out a couple times? Having sex? Meeting for coffee? Sebastian Smythe, the guy who was after Blaine and who said he didn't do love or relationships. The guy who also told Kurt intimate things about himself.

If he did love him, Kurt had a feeling he wouldn't be saying anything soon. Though, he could be wrong based on the look on Sebastian's face. And with this revelation, Other Kurt's mind went into overdrive. Did he love him back? Could he? Or was he going to set him up for disappointment like Sebastian was so afraid of in the beginning.

Other Kurt should have left after that first night and not looked back. He shouldn't have let Sebastian talk him into a date after that. He was going to hurt Sebastian.

He was playing a horrible game. Did it even matter if he liked Sebastian back? He wasn't the primary Kurt. When they found a way to merge back together… he'd probably disappear. And where would that leave Sebastian?

Maybe he should stop meeting him for coffee. Get rid of his phone. Merge back with Kurt and hide. But he couldn't. Because despite not wanting to hurt him and not knowing how it would end, he liked Sebastian.

He couldn't stay away from the coffee shop. Sebastian dropped by more days than not and Other Kurt was happy to see him. He'd given up on trying to avoid him. He tried for a couple days, merging back with Kurt and going to work, but then Sebastian started texting him, asking him if he found a new fix, like cocaine.

So he started showing up again.

He got to the shop and went to order his coffee, not even realizing it when he suddenly spurted off Sebastian's order as well. He blinked as the barista handed him his order and went to sit down. He stirred his coffee absentmindedly when he saw Sebastian enter the coffee shop and go up to order.

"Sebastian!" Other Kurt yelled.

Sebastian turned to him, raised an eyebrow, and pointed to the line.

Other Kurt picked up the other coffee cup and motioned for him to come over. Sebastian walked over slowly, his brows furrowed as he took the offered coffee cup and took a sip. He pulled back and let out a laugh.

"You know my coffee order."

"I've seen you order it enough. Us coffeeholics have to stick together."

"Very true," Sebastian said, smiling as he looked at his coffee. "And what if I didn't show up today?"

"Like you wouldn't show up."

"What if I didn't?"

"You always do," Other Kurt said.

"Well, now that you seem to have gotten me pinned down, I did some digging of my own."

"Oh?"

"I found out where you work. You've been so secretive about that. Vogue, huh?" Sebastian asked.

"And where did you find that out?"

"Our mutual buddy, Dylan. Remember him?"

"Ah, I see."

"Seems you two went out on a date. Didn't go so well?"

Other Kurt shook his head. "We had absolutely nothing in common. I mean, it was ridiculous, but it's nice to know another person in the city."

He trailed off. He really hadn't talked to Dylan lately. And Sebastian looked strangely relieved.

"Are you jealous?" Other Kurt asked.

"What? No. Of course not," Sebastian scoffed. "Jealous of that douchebag?"

"He's a nice guy, Sebastian. Just a little… dull."

"Yeah. Good party, though. Nice people there."

"Like me?" Other Kurt asked.

"Well, nice people besides you."

"Jerk." Other Kurt lightly punched Sebastian on the arm.

"Anyway… you can expect some surprises at work later…"

"What?" Other Kurt blinked. Kurt was going to work. What kind of surprises? Dear god, he hoped it wasn't something dirty.

"Nuh uh, I'm not telling what," Sebastian said.

"I work in a professional environment, I can't be getting anything… weird."

"Wow. Who do you take me for? I promise you, it's nothing weird."

"Right," Other Kurt said.

"Come on, what do you think I'd send to your work?"

"I don't know…"

"Just trust me."

Other Kurt looked up at him and shockingly… he did. "Okay."

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle and inched his chair closer before forgetting it all together, getting up and walking over to Other Kurt, joining their mouths together. Other Kurt kissed back, until there was a slight clearing of a throat behind them.

Other Kurt whipped his head around, ready to ring out whoever interrupted them but the person looked sheepish. "Sorry, just trying to get by."

"Oh," Other Kurt said, blushing. "Sorry."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting we're in New York too," Sebastian said, trailing off.

"Was it like this for you in Paris?"

"It was okay. Better than Lima." Sebastian looked distant. Other Kurt shouldn't have brought that up now. Right after they were kissing. What was he thinking?

"So, on another matter, I think it's been too long since we did that."

"Did what? Kissing?"

Other Kurt nodded.

"Well then, maybe it's time for us to do something besides get coffee?"

"I'd like that."

"We'll discuss the details, we have time," Sebastian said.

They continued to talk and joke over their coffee, and the mood became lighter again. Until Sebastian started on about his clothes again.

"I mean, I guess your style has changed a bit since Lima, but it's still ultimately the same."

"What? Girly and prepubescent?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Hey, you said it, not me."

"Yeah. I guess so. But I don't see what you mean. I could pull off any look."

"Any look?" Sebastian asked, a sparkle in his eye. This couldn't bode well.

"Yes, of course. I don't know why you doubt me."

"Try punk," Sebastian said.

Other Kurt's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Punk. I bet you can't pull it off."

"What? Of course I can. I can pull off anything, I told you."

"So punk. Tomorrow. Try it. I want to see. I'll see you for coffee. But after work. You have to make it through the entire day."

"You want me to go all day in punk attire," Other Kurt deadpanned.

"Yup. Why, scared?"

"Oh don't doubt me, Smythe. I'll see you here tomorrow, after work."

* * *

Kurt had been so busy lately at work. Isabelle had given him way more responsibilities since he had given the idea for the website and he was constantly running around trying to do it. And it was taking a lot out of him. He was exhausted. He really needed a day off. As much as he loved that it was his idea, he knew they wouldn't be working on it all the time and he could fill Other Kurt in. They were the same person. It wasn't like he could mess it up.

Other Kurt was really getting on his nerves. He was barely ever home anymore. There was almost no chance of Rachel catching him because he just wasn't there.

Kurt struggled through the rest of work, feeling incredibly stressed. His cell phone rang again and he didn't have a chance to get it, but he saw it was Blaine and sent him a quick message that he was swamped at work and he'd call back as soon as he could, telling Blaine he loved him again.

And then he got a surprise.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt looked up. "Uh, yes, that's me."

It was a delivery man and he walked over, placing a vase of flowers onto his desk. "These are for you."

"Thank you," Kurt said. "Do you know who they're from?"

The guy shrugged. "There's a card."

Kurt thanked the guy again and looked at the card. It had to be Blaine. Oh Blaine. Kurt felt like it had been so long since they last talked. But he opened the card and looked at it in confusion. All it said was, "You better not be drinking coffee again. P.S. You aren't as sneaky as you think."

"What the fuck?" Kurt asked out loud. That was definitely not from Blaine.

He shoved them to the side, not sure what to do with them and went back to work, because he had no time to spare.

He finally got out of the building, late that night. He was ready to grab some dinner and go to bed. And call Blaine. He needed to talk to him again.

He was rushing to catch the subway when some guy bumped into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the guy exclaimed before his expression changed. "Kurt?"

"Sorry, I wasn't watching… yes… do I know you?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side and racking his brain.

"It's Matt. Wow, I know I didn't mean anything to you, but you could at least remember who I was."

Kurt stared. He had absolutely no idea who this guy was. Though the name Matt was slightly familiar. Didn't Other Kurt mention him before?

"Look, I know I said it wasn't worth another go, but we can. You can fuck me again if you want."

Kurt froze, horrified. Oh dear god. He was someone Other Kurt mentioned. Someone Other Kurt slept with.

This was officially turning into a horrible day.

"No. That's alright. I'm perfectly fine not doing that. I um… have a boyfriend."

"Thought you broke up."

Kurt shook his head. "I have to go."

Matt glared at him. "Bitch."

Kurt ran into the subway and sat down, breathing hard. What the fuck was that? He really needed this day to be over.

He got back to his apartment and looked around. No one home. Great. Where the fuck was Other Kurt?

Kurt felt his phone ringing again. Blaine. Dear god, he wasn't even going to get some time to calm down. He took a deep breath.

"Blaine! Hi!"

"Hey, Kurt."

"Oh it's so great to hear from you, I've been so busy and this has been such a horrible day and I miss you so much."

Blaine was silent on the line for a few minutes. "You missed some of my calls. I don't even know if you got the first one. There was no response."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm busy. I texted you after the other one!"

"Yeah," Blaine said.

Fuck. Blaine didn't sound happy. "I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"You said that."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say," Kurt huffed.

"I needed you. I called you and needed to talk to you… and you weren't there."

"Blaine, I told you I'd call you. You just beat me to it."

"Whatever."

"Blaine. What's wrong? Talk to me now, I'm here."

"For now. Do you have to run off in a few minutes? Some busy work thing, or party, or hanging out with Rachel?"

"That's not fair." Kurt was starting to get angry. They really hadn't talked about or resolved this issue at all. "I'm sorry I missed your calls. But I messaged you and I would have called you as soon as I could."

"You didn't call me."

"Yeah, fine. I didn't today. You called me. I was going to call you. What if I didn't? Would you have cheated on me again?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath over the phone.

"Blaine, I didn't mean that."

"You did. And that's not fair. I wouldn't… Kurt. I said I wouldn't do that again. You're it for me."

"Well, then, stop pushing me away. I can't… we can't work on these unrealistic expectations. I can't always answer your calls, Blaine. I work. I'm busy. I'm starting to get in trouble for that. Next time I will get in trouble. But you have to know that I love you, and I care about you. If I don't answer right away, I'll call you back as soon as I can and I'll listen. Or I'll text you and let you know. Something. But I'll be here, and I'll listen. We just need to compromise a little on this."

Blaine let out a small sound. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't… I can't expect you to answer every single call. We'll… figure out a pattern, when works, when doesn't. Or just message each other back. Play a long game of telephone tag. I can't put this all on you."

"It's okay," Kurt said.

"It's not. I'm going to work on it."

"Good." Kurt glanced around his room for a bit unsure of what else to say now. "So what were you calling about before?"

"It feels trivial now. This is the most important thing. Us. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I need to work on me, and not being so dependent on you. I need to find others to talk to as well."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Finally, Blaine was getting it. As much as Kurt would love to be there for Blaine whenever he needed, he couldn't. He was one person, and they were in different cities. Blaine needed someone to talk to in Lima too.

"Well, what is it? I'm all ears."

"I was working on college applications. I was freaking out. I needed to talk to you."

"Oh, Blaine."

"See? I told you. Trivial."

"It's not. College applications are important. What's giving you the most trouble?"

They talked for a bit, until Kurt knew he was completely exhausted and finally, they had to go.

"I love you. And I'll see you soon, somehow."

"I love you too," Blaine agreed.

Finally they had to end the call. This had been the most stressful day ever. Kurt walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food. He was starving and was thankful they had leftover Chinese. He wasn't making dinner. Where the heck was Rachel? But most importantly, where was Other Kurt?

It was like he summoned him, because as soon as he said it, there Other Kurt was, walking into the apartment with a bag of stuff he must have bought. He went shopping. Kurt had a horrible day and Other Kurt went shopping.

"Okay, you listen to me, and you listen to me now. I'm sick and tired of the games you're playing. We have to talk about this and figure it out or something. But I don't care right now. I don't care what you do all day or the guy you're seeing. As long as it's not Matt, because he's an ass."

"What?" Other Kurt sputtered.

"Blaine's not here. Okay? So stop running away."

"I'm not running away, I told you, I'm helping a friend."

"I said, I don't care. Look, I had a shitty day. I was swamped at work, some random guy got me flowers…"

"You got flowers? Shit, that's what he meant," Other Kurt mumbled.

"…then I got accosted by some guy who said I fucked him, and I know I didn't, so that must have been you, and then I came home and fought with Blaine on the phone…"

"You fought? About what?" Other Kurt looked optimistic.

"…so I am not in a good mood. So this is what's going to happen. I'm going to eat the rest of this food, and then I'm going to go to bed. In the morning, you're going to go to work. I'm going to sleep in, go shopping, eat some good food, and relax. It's your turn, alright? I get a break."

With that, Kurt took the rest of the Chinese food into the bedroom, and collapsed in the bed. That felt good.

* * *

I'm sorry this took me so long to write! I'm trying to write faster, I am! I've got so much planned…

Anyway, hope you're all enjoying! As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Other Kurt was prepared. Well, he wasn't prepared for going to work today, when he was going to change his style, but he was prepared for his new punk look. He had figured he'd be able to hide out all day and just meet Sebastian for coffee. But now that plan was ruined. He was going to have to make it through the day like Sebastian had planned.

He was up incredibly early and he let out a yawn as he made his way to the bathroom. If he was going to do this, it was going to take some time. He showered quickly and let his hair dry, styling it. Then he pulled out the pink hair dye from the bag and looked it over, making sure it was temporary. He still had no idea why he agreed to this, but he'd show Sebastian he could do it.

It was just a little hair dye, nothing too monumental. But of course he decided on pink. Sebastian was definitely going to make fun of that choice.

He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He applied the hair dye to just the front of his hair to see, and sighed. It wasn't that bright. Maybe he should have gone with a darker colour. But at least it was visible. He applied a bit more, mostly through the front but a bit sporadically. Then he looked at himself in the mirror again. It actually didn't look too bad.

He picked up the makeup he bought as well. A little eyeliner couldn't hurt. And some fake piercings. He chuckled to himself as he put them on then looked at himself again and laughed. This was definitely not him. But he could pull it off for a day, with the right attitude.

He pulled on the tightest pair of pants he owned, the ones with the lacing down the sides, and paired them with a simple t-shirt and black leather jacket. He couldn't tell if he was going more for punk or bad boy anymore, but this was what he had to work with. He just wondered what they'd say to him at Vogue.

He finished the look off with a few carefully placed chains and jewelry and then glanced at himself again. He only lasted a second before he giggled. This was all for Sebastian.

By the time he was fully ready, it had gotten a little late, but Kurt and Rachel were still asleep. He crept out of the apartment and let out a deep breath of relief. He made it out.

He started walking down the street to the subway entrance and noticed he was getting some strange looks. Well, a few more than usual. Some people actually walked further away from him than normal. Did they actually think he looked dangerous or something?

He got to the office and had to take a deep breath. Despite not having gone to work in a while, he did enjoy it. He liked working at Vogue and learning about the industry. And now, he was showing up to work after not having been in a while, and he was dressed like this. He just better not get fired or he'd get them both in major trouble.

Other Kurt strode inside the building, his head held high. He got up to the office and went to his desk, garnering quite a few looks as he walked past the other employees.

He started sorting through a couple papers and finally looked up, seeing the employees gathered around his desk, not even hiding their stares.

"Is there something I can help you all with?" He asked.

"It is him." One of them laughed.

There was some clamour and then Isabelle pushed through the crowd. "What's going on?" she asked. She made her way to the front and saw Kurt and blinked. "Well… that's a very… interesting look."

Other Kurt burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. It's a dare from my friend. He dared me to go a whole day like this. I promise I haven't changed my style."

"That's a relief," Isabelle said. "I was worried something happened and we'd need to have a little heart to heart."

"Nope. I'll be back to normal tomorrow," Other Kurt agreed. Well, Kurt would probably be at work. So yeah. He would be.

"You know, the pink's not too bad," Isabelle said, toying with a lock of his hair. "Though I'm not really a fan of the piercings. But you can definitely pull off the leather, Kurt."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I thought I'd look way worse."

"Well, let's get back to work, everyone. Don't let your new look distract you."

They both laughed and Other Kurt started getting organized.

* * *

Kurt woke up to Rachel staring right at him. He let out a small shriek and tried to pull the covers over his head.

"Kurt! What are you doing? You're going to be late for work!"

"Right… um, I have the day off today…" he trailed off.

"You have the day off? Aren't you helping out on that project? I thought you were so excited for it."

"Yes, I am, but… Isabelle saw how exhausted I was and told me to take a day to recuperate." Was Rachel going to buy that? The excuse sounded lame in Kurt's ears.

"Kurt, get up. You don't want to get fired."

"I'm not going to get fired. I have it covered, alright? I really do have the day off."

"Fine," Rachel said. "Then maybe I can show you around NYADA! You can have another look at the school and see if you want to reapply."

Kurt groaned. He had wanted to sleep in. But really, there was no way he would've gotten away with that. He should have known Rachel would wake him up. The first time he got a day off work in a while by forcing Other Kurt to go, and he wouldn't even be able to enjoy it the way he wanted.

And why did Rachel have to wake him up? What if Other Kurt had been there? How had they avoided her for so long? It was ridiculous. Other Kurt must be some kind of super ninja. They were definitely treading on borrowed time. They were going to have to find a solution to this strange two person thing soon; as soon as they decided they had enough of it. Because right now, Kurt was getting a day off because of it, so he couldn't complain.

Well, of course he could. Other Kurt was doing who knows what with another guy. But he wasn't going to complain about it today. Today was his day of relaxation.

Kurt rolled out of bed and groaned.

"Oh, Kurt, before I forget, were you in the shower this morning?"

"Huh? No," Kurt mumbled, as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Strange. I could have sworn I heard it running…"

Kurt blinked. "Maybe you were dreaming about it."

"Yeah, that must be it." Rachel nodded and walked out of the room. "Meet me for lunch at NYADA? I'll show you around again, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt called out.

The sound of the door opening and closing echoed through the apartment, and Rachel was gone. He flopped back into the bed. He had a full day. What did he want to do?

Kurt finally pulled himself out of bed and showered and got dressed. He was going to enjoy this day off. He had no idea what he wanted to do right now, but he got out of the apartment and started walking around. He really hadn't had too much time to explore the neighbourhood.

He made sure to stick to some of the nicer streets there. After a little while, he stumbled upon a coffee shop. It looked sort of familiar, actually, but he knew he'd never been there.

He walked inside and was greeted with the aroma of fresh coffee. It smelled wonderful. He looked around and got in line. When he got to the front of the line, he was shocked when the barista knew him by name.

"Hey, Kurt. Just yours?"

Kurt blinked. "Yes, please." Who else did he buy for?

"Alright. Coming right up."

Kurt waited a moment and grabbed his drink, paying for it. She looked a bit surprised as he started to leave.

"You're not going to hang around?"

"No. Um... not today. Running a bit late."

"Alright, well, have a good day! See you later!"

"Bye!" Kurt said with a smile. He walked out of the coffee shop and paused. He took a sip of his coffee and was relieved to find it was his order. At least Other Kurt didn't change that.

He was starting to realize this was horribly one sided. Other Kurt knew everything about him. And he knew nothing about Other Kurt. What he did all day, the new people he met, the guy he seemed to hang out with all the time. Kurt was getting frustrated. But he tried to relax. This was his day off. No thinking about Other Kurt.

He could make it through the rest of the day, fine.

* * *

Kurt had some time to waste before he had to meet up with Rachel. He made his way closer to NYADA and then walked around a bit. He finally stepped into a sandwich shop. He figured he might as well buy him and Rachel some lunch for when his visited her.

He ordered the sandwiches and checked the time. He was still early. So he sat down at one of the tables and pulled out his phone. When had been the last time he talked to his Dad? Now he felt bad about that.

He quickly dialed his number, knowing that he should be on a break or almost on lunch already.

"Hummel Tires and Lube."

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said.

"Kurt! Hey! Long time no talk. You know bud, you could call more often."

"I know, Dad. I've been busy at work."

"So I hear. But still, you could give your old man a call every now and then."

"Sorry, Dad."

"So, how's New York? What's new with you? Tell me everything," Burt enthused.

Kurt giggled. "New York's great. I'm working on this new project with Isabelle so it's kept me even busier."

"That's good. Any other big news?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned. Kurt had a feeling his Dad was referring to something specific.

"Any boy news?"

Kurt laughed. "Dad, have you been talking to Blaine?"

"Maybe only a bit. Kid still comes over for Friday night dinners, you know. Too lonely for him at his place."

Oh. For some reason Kurt didn't know that. But it made him happy that his family still accepted Blaine. If he was going to get back together with him, which he was pretty sure he was, that was a good start. Kurt did feel a little bad. His conversations with Blaine had been awkward after their semi fight about how often they could call or answer calls. But they were working on building their friendship and trust back up, and working through their issues. Kurt really wanted to see him, though.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad. I don't want him to feel alone," Kurt said.

"It doesn't bother you, does it, kiddo? Because Blaine did tell us his side…"

"He did? Everything?"

"He confessed one night. So if you don't want him here…'

"No, no," Kurt said. "It's fine. Um, actually… we might be getting back together soon," Kurt said.

"I figured. Look, he messed up. Badly. But he's beating himself up about it and I can tell he cares about you still and would never do that again. I wouldn't be inviting him into our home still if I didn't think that."

"I know, Dad," Kurt said. "How's everyone else?"

"Carole's great. She's working on some new recipes. And Finn loves teaching. Never thought that would happen."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah."

"You gonna come home for Christmas? We missed you at Thanksgiving."

Kurt bit his lip. It would be nice to go home for a bit. And see Blaine in person. "Yeah, I think I will. It's been too long since I've seen you all."

"Good. We miss you, Kurt."

"I miss you, too."

Just then, someone else walked into the sandwich shop. Kurt barely noticed until the chair in front of him was pulled out and the other guy sat. Kurt looked up and his eyes widened. What was Sebastian Smythe doing in New York?

"Dad? I've got to go. But I'll call you again soon, alright?"

"Sure. And we'll look forward to seeing you soon!"

"Love you, Dad," Kurt said.

"Love you too, kid."

Kurt hung up the phone and looked back at Sebastian, who was looking at him, not impressed.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you."

"What?" Kurt sputtered. What the fuck was Sebastian Smythe doing in New York and why was he talking to him?

"You're still wearing your girly clothes."

Kurt fumed. "Look, I'm wearing what I want to wear. Sorry it doesn't meet your high standards of fashion, or whatever."

He checked his watch. He was going to be late to meet Rachel. He hadn't realized how long he'd been on the phone.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I meant."

"Look, I have to go. I'm late."

"Right. Well, until we meet again. Just know that I'm very disappointed in you. Probably has something to do with the caffeine intake. Addled your brains."

Kurt got up, shooting a weird look at Sebastian. He had no idea what he was talking about but he really didn't want to talk to him right now. Why, out of everyone else in the world, did Sebastian have to be in New York?

* * *

Kurt met up with Rachel at NYADA just after her lunch period started. He handed her a sandwich and they found somewhere to sit and eat them.

"Oh, Kurt, thank you so much, I'm starving. Cassandra works me like a mule."

Kurt giggled. That sounded very strange coming out of Rachel's mouth. "No problem. Figured it was the least I could do."

"Her dance classes are grueling. But I think it makes me better, because she pushes me so hard."

There was something wrong with Kurt's mind. Why was he turning everything into a sexual innuendo in his head? Maybe seeing Sebastian for those few brief moments had addled his brain. Or maybe it was the amount of coffee he consumed, like Sebastian said.

"Well, I hope you're improving at the least," Kurt said.

"I just said I think I am; you really aren't listening. What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I ran into Sebastian Smythe at the sandwich shop."

"What? Sebastian? Like Sebastian the Warbler who tried to blind Blaine?"

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"That's weird. Did he do anything?"

"No. Insulted me, the norm. Something felt different, though, and I can't pinpoint what."

"Maybe he's grown up?" Rachel asked.

"Hardly likely. Oh, I have no idea. I'm just glad to be away from him for now..."

"It's a big city. You'll probably never see him again."

"That's very true. I'm going to hope for that."

They finished their sandwiches and Rachel pulled him up.

"Come on; let me show you around again. I can point out my classrooms, and the teachers, and maybe you can pick up another application form."

Kurt snorted. He wasn't sure. He had too much going on right now to think about that. Vogue was great for now. He knew how to deal with that. He couldn't deal with another major change in his life right about now.

Rachel showed him around the school, pointing out everything, until finally she had to return to class.

He made his way out of NYADA and looked around. He had the rest of the day to himself.

Kurt spent the rest of his day shopping, and trying to take his mind off everything that happened. This day had been a whirlwind of activity. From the coffee shop, to seeing Sebastian again, to seeing Rachel… he needed a break. A bigger break than a day off. He was happy Christmas was right around the corner. He wanted to go home.

* * *

Other Kurt finally got off work, but not before the other employees decided they had to snap pictures of him, teasing that they'd put him on the website for a day.

He was excited to show Sebastian his look, if only to show him that he didn't chicken out. He got to the coffee shop and looked around. Sebastian wasn't there yet. Fine. Other Kurt went and ordered them their coffees. The barista looked at him and blinked.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" he asked, as he paid, a smile curling on his lips.

"Wow. You sure changed your look fast."

"I know. It was for a dare. It's just for today."

"Well, I like it."

"Thank you," Other Kurt said, and went to sit down. He fiddled with his coffee lid for a bit, but realized Sebastian was late. Much later than normal. He finally texted him asking where he was at.

And the response he got was, 'You didn't dress punk.'

Other Kurt frowned. 'Yes I did'

'I saw you earlier. You were a bit rude. And dressed normally'

Fuck. Did he run into Kurt?

'Well I am now. Come and see.'

'Fine.'

Other Kurt really hoped Sebastian didn't run into Kurt. He had no idea what he would have said. Finally, he looked up and saw Sebastian walking into the coffee shop. Sebastian saw him and froze, a smile slowly taking over his face before he whipped out his camera and snapped a pic.

"My, my, so you did do it," Sebastian drawled.

"Don't know why you thought I wouldn't?"

"Because you weren't dressed like this earlier. I said that."

Fuck. He did see Kurt. "Did I… act weird?"

"You kind of ignored me and didn't want to talk. So yes, weird. It was like you forgot everything between us."

Other Kurt tried to laugh it off. "Sorry. Busy day, was completely thinking of something else."

"Like how you forgot to dress punk. Oh, so I get it. You saw me and panicked and had to get changed."

Other Kurt blinked. "Exactly. So sorry about that."

Sebastian shrugged. "Fine, I'll accept the apology. But that means I win. Because you didn't go the whole day like that."

That wasn't fair. Now Kurt was messing with Other Kurt's plans.

"So what do you think?' Other Kurt said, posing in his chair.

Sebastian looked him up and down, smiling and laughing. There was that look in his eyes again. Everything Other Kurt had been thinking of rushed back towards him as he saw Sebastian look him over like that. Sebastian had to be in love with him. And Other Kurt… he might just be in love with Sebastian. No. He wasn't. He couldn't be. At least… this had gone from him just wanting to spend time with Sebastian to actually wanting to date him.

"I really didn't think you could pull it off. But you look hot, babe. But still, you lost."

"What?" Babe? Did he call him babe? "I know, I know."

Sebastian leaned forward, pushing a lock of Other Kurt's pink hair out of his face. Other Kurt smiled back at him softly. He couldn't hide it. He loved spending time with Sebastian. It wasn't the easy, friend like relationship he had with Blaine in the beginning. This one was full of witty banter, and hot sex, and an intense attraction. But yet, it was moments like these, when he saw Sebastian's softer side. Like when he told him about his ex. Or now, when his fingers trailed softly over Other Kurt's skin in public.

Other Kurt blushed and smiled. He had definitely fallen for Sebastian. He bit back a gasp. The realization came so fast. He had just been speculating if Sebastian loved him the other day. He still didn't have confirmation. But he knew, without a doubt, he wanted to be with Sebastian. He wanted everything. He wanted to date him, and to kiss him, and to have sex. He wanted to argue over pointless things like jackets lying around on the floor.

Fucking shit. He couldn't love Sebastian. It was too fast. Had he completely forgotten about Blaine? Blaine was the love of his life. And despite not wanting to talk to him, he still loved him. Maybe all this avoidance of him had pushed him out of his mind. Maybe he had sabotaged his relationship with Blaine by doing that at the beginning.

But now, he knew he was in too deep with Sebastian. And he was scared. He was scared that he wouldn't get to be with Sebastian. He was scared he would merge back with Kurt and he would hurt Sebastian. He really didn't want to hurt Sebastian. Damn him for making him love him.

"So you like it? The look?" Other Kurt asked.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "I love it. I love you."

Other Kurt froze. He had just come to that realization about Sebastian a second ago. And now Sebastian pulled back immediately, and his eyes were wide with panic.

"Shit, I don't even know where that came from, I didn't... I don't…"

"You don't mean it?" Other Kurt asked.

"No, I mean, I do, I mean…"

Other Kurt leaned in and silenced him with a kiss. He thought he fell fast for guys. But apparently Sebastian fell faster.

And what was it with guys telling them they loved him over coffee? He mused over that in his head for a bit but didn't really care the reason why. Sebastian loved him.

They pulled back and Sebastian looked embarrassed, his face aflame.

"What is it?" Other Kurt asked.

"I can't believe I just blurted that out. I feel like such a creep."

"It's okay. I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked, looking hopeful. "Because I've told you I've been hurt in the past, and if you fuck me over, I'll never forgive you."

"Enough of that, Sebastian. I am glad you told me. I thought I was the only one who fell for other guys fast."

Sebastian's head whipped up. "So you… do you love me too? Wait! Don't answer that. I don't want you to answer that. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Other Kurt laughed. "I love you, too."

The smile that washed over Sebastian's face was huge. "Okay. Good."

Other Kurt nodded. "So I guess we should make this official, then?"

"Make what official?" Sebastian asked.

"You're my boyfriend, now, right?"

Sebastian snorted. "Man, haven't been someone's boyfriend in forever."

"Well, we don't have to be…" Other Kurt teased.

"Fuck no. You're my boyfriend."

And then Sebastian got up, walked around the table, and kissed him again. This one was passionate and deep and amazing. Other Kurt melted into the kiss. Fuck everything else. Fuck expectations and what was going on with Kurt and Blaine. This was where he was supposed to be.

They pulled back and Sebastian murmured, "Want to go back to my place?"

Other Kurt nodded.

* * *

Hours later, Other Kurt finally walked back in the apartment, feeling high as a kite. Sebastian loved him, and they were officially dating.

He walked into the bedroom and heard a sharp gasp from Kurt.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Not even Kurt could bring him down right now.

* * *

Guys! Look! Other Kurt and Sebastian are officially dating! Wheee! Progress! YAY!

Thanks for the reviews! And as always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kurt had tried to talk to Other Kurt the night before but he seemed to be in his own world. The clothes and the hair were ridiculous. What had he been thinking? And had he really dressed like that at work? God, Kurt was going to be the laughing stock of the office.

He had to confront Other Kurt. They had to talk. It had been a while since they really did. They needed to talk without fighting, or without as much fighting as possible. Because if this was going to work, and Kurt was going to date Blaine again, they were going to have to find a way for Other Kurt to accept that. They couldn't live like this forever.

"So, late night," Kurt commented lightly, to Other Kurt, who was still lying back on the bed. He had eventually merged back the night before, his clothing and hair colour disappearing with the merge. And his thoughts had been very bubbly and happy, but Kurt couldn't get a read on what or whom they were about. Rachel had left before Other Kurt separated again this morning, an hour earlier than her usual, and it was giving Kurt the perfect opportunity to talk to Other Kurt.

"Yeah." Other Kurt sighed happily. He still seemed to be in his own world, gazing at the ceiling, his lips quirking into a smile every once in a while.

"What were you doing?" Kurt asked.

Other Kurt shrugged.

Kurt tried again. "Who were you with?"

Other Kurt smiled again. "No one."

"Bullshit."

"Ooh, swearing. I got you mad," Other Kurt teased.

"You have to answer me! We can't go on like this!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't do anything!"

"I went to work yesterday!"

"But you don't always!" Kurt yelled. "You're going to become a complete recluse! All you do is avoid me and avoid work and avoid Rachel and hang out with some guy who you still won't tell me about. Who is he? What are you doing? Are you two fucking? Because it has to stop."

"I don't see how that's any of your business! I can do what I want!" Other Kurt said, finally sitting up, the smile sliding from his face.

"No! You can't! You're me! And I'm going to get back together with Blaine. So suck it up! You can't be with that other guy you're with, because we're going to be with Blaine."

"No."

"No? That's your response? No?" Kurt yelled at him.

"Yeah, that's my response."

"Well, it's not good enough. When we go home for Christmas and see Blaine…"

"Whoh, whoh, whoh. What the fuck? What if I don't want to go home?"

"What?"

"I don't want to go home."

"Why? So you can spend some time with your new friend here?"

"He's more than just a friend," Other Kurt mumbled, quietly.

Kurt bit his lip, both of them calming down a little. "You need to spend some time with Blaine. I know it's impossible to know what will happen with us. If we'll stay like this or merge back. But I have to believe we'll merge back, because it doesn't make sense for us to stay like this. We're going to get back together with Blaine. So come to Ohio, spend some time with him, and figure it out."

"No. You go to Ohio. I'm staying here," Other Kurt said, crossing his arms.

Kurt took a deep breath. "We're going back to Ohio. And you're going to talk to Blaine, and get to know him again, and accept it. We're going to fix this mess we're in."

"What if I don't want to fix it?" Other Kurt finally yelled.

"What?" Kurt asked softly.

"You asked if I was fucking him. I am. I don't want to be with Blaine."

Kurt could barely believe what he heard. "Blaine is the love of our life."

"Blaine cheated on us."

"And so what, mindless fucking will help that?" Kurt snarked.

"It's not mindless fucking!" Other Kurt yelled, and Kurt was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"You… you like him?" Kurt asked.

Other Kurt shrugged. "Look. It's complicated, I know."

"So what do we do? How much longer do you think we can pull this off? We can't stay like this forever," Kurt said.

Other Kurt snorted. "What if we can? Right now it doesn't look like we're going to be one again. I can merge back with you and separate at will. What if we're just two people now, forever? What if we can just continue on like this?"

"I don't know. We haven't really tried to be one person again."

"Because I'd disappear. And I really don't want that. And… I'm… sort of happy right now."

Shit. "You're happy. With this other guy?"

"I'm just trying to figure things out."

"Well, why can't you figure it out with Blaine? Come back to Ohio. Talk to him, that's all I ask."

Other Kurt licked his lips. "I need time to myself. I'm always forced into hiding here, with Rachel around, or with you, or with work. I need…" he looked down. "Let me stay here for Christmas. I'll think about things, work things out. Think about Blaine. But I can't be around him right now."

Kurt tried to take in what Other Kurt just said. But could he really trust him? What if he was just saying all this to make Kurt leave? Would Other Kurt really think about Blaine? Kurt was conflicted.

"You want… me to go to Ohio, and you to stay here."

Other Kurt nodded.

"Will that even work? Can we be separated like that?"

"I don't know, only one way to find out."

"What about Dad? Or Carole? Or Finn? Won't you miss seeing them?"

"Yeah, I will, but… I need time to find myself, maybe."

It was silent for a few minutes and Kurt couldn't believe he was actually contemplating this.

"You won't tell me who he is? Still?"

"You'll get mad."

"You keep saying that. But why would you… who is technically me, date someone we hate? Or would get mad about?"

"He's not Blaine. So you'd get mad."

"Do I know him?" Kurt asked.

Other Kurt looked away for a moment. "Stop asking about him, please. I don't want you to do anything to him. He's…"

"You really like him," Kurt said.

"Look, I promise. I'll think about Blaine, I will. I'll go to work, so you don't even have to take any days off around the holidays you aren't given off. Go home, and we'll talk after, okay?"

Kurt wavered.

"Rachel's going home too, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid. I am you, after all."

"Right. Sometimes, I forget that."

"I think I do too." Other Kurt smiled.

"When I get back… we'll discuss this, this trying to get back together thing. And Blaine. And your guy. Okay?"

"Okay," Other Kurt nodded.

They went about their day, and Kurt just knew, he was even more excited for Christmas now. It was bound to be relaxing, and he would spend it with his family, and Blaine.

* * *

It had to have been a bad idea. How could Kurt have left Other Kurt back in New York? He could do anything. He was there, alone, in their apartment, and still hanging out with that other guy, whoever he was. He was probably fucking him right now. How was Kurt going to convince him to merge back and get back together with Blaine if he wouldn't even give him a chance? Other Kurt had to see that Blaine was worth it, and now Kurt doubted everything Other Kurt promised him. There was no way Other Kurt was considering getting back together with Blaine, not when he had the apartment to himself, and another guy.

Kurt took a deep breath as the plane landed, Rachel bouncing beside him happily. He was going to see Blaine again. He was really excited for that. They kissed last time, and while they hadn't said anything official yet, Kurt knew they were going to get back together. He was done waiting. He could tell how sorry Blaine was. How much he'd never do it again. It was time.

And he was pissed at Other Kurt and maybe this would show him.

They got off the plane and were greeted by their dads again. Kurt ran into Burt's arms.

"I missed you, Dad," Kurt said.

"Missed you too, bud. Been way too long. Now come on, let's head home."

"Okay," Kurt said, waving goodbye to Rachel. He'd see her soon enough.

They got to the house and he was greeted at once by Carole and Finn, who both pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Kurt, long time no see," Finn said.

"It's good to see you, Finn," Kurt responded.

"You must be tired after that flight," Carole said. "Why don't you get settled in and then join us back downstairs."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks, yeah. I really want to take a shower. I always feel so gross after being on a plane."

Burt patted his shoulder a couple times and Kurt headed upstairs. He was back in Lima. Other Kurt was in New York. He knew if he was going to get through this, he'd have to pretend Other Kurt wasn't doing anything. That he didn't exist. He got to his room and then grabbed some clothes, going to take a shower. It'd all work out somehow.

* * *

Time seemed to pass quickly since he'd been home. It was easy to fall back into the swing of things around the house, and by the next morning, he'd already been yelling at Finn to pick up his clothes from the floor. Their parents had just smiled indulgently, happy he was home.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. They were having a big dinner with the four of them. And Blaine. And Kurt couldn't be more excited to see him. He needed to.

He fidgeted restlessly in his room for part of the day and helped Carole cook to pass the time.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and Kurt went to open it. Standing there was Blaine, and god, did he look good.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine said, his arms laden with gifts, a tiny smile on his face. His eyes were wide, looking at Kurt.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt replied. "Here, let me help." He took some of the gifts from Blaine and helped bring them inside. "You didn't have to, you know."

"Of course I did," Blaine responded.

They put the gifts down and Kurt finally had a chance to look Blaine over. His hair was plastered to his head like normal, but his eyes were shining, hopeful. He was wearing one of his signature bow ties, and a really cheesy Christmas vest over a button down. Every feeling rushed back to Kurt since the airport.

Blaine shifted on his feet. "Um, so, we kind of left off in an awkward place the last time we saw each other and…"

Kurt couldn't take it any longer and he pulled Blaine into a kiss. It was soft, and slow, and he took his time reacquainting himself with Blaine's lips. He pulled back after a moment and drew him in close, wrapping his arms around him, and breathing in his scent. He had missed him so much. Everything was such a mess in his life, and Blaine was the only thing that felt right.

Blaine held him back tight. "God, Kurt. I love you so much," Blaine said.

"I love you, too, Blaine," he said, pulling back a little and trailing his hand down Blaine's cheek.

"So does this… I mean I don't want to push… but are we… um…"

"Shh," Kurt said, resting their foreheads together. He didn't know. He really, truly, didn't. They should be, right?

They stood there like that for what must have been forever before Burt poked his head into the room. "Who was at the door? Oh. Hello, Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine finally took a step apart, their eyes still trained on each other. "Hi, Mr. Hummel."

"Burt. Come on, Blaine," Burt replied.

"Of course."

"You're early. But I get it. Just make sure you two are downstairs for dinner."

Kurt whipped his head around to look at his Dad. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you two have lots to talk about."

Kurt walked over and hugged his Dad, before he ran back to Blaine, grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs. They got to Kurt's room and he let out a soft giggle. Did he test his dad by closing the door?

"It feels like forever since I last saw you," Blaine commented, looking around the room. It was a little sparse, since Kurt took most of his belongings with him to New York.

"I don't want to leave it that long again."

"Yeah. Kind of put me in turmoil with how we ended it," Blaine teased.

"Blaine…"

"I mean, kissing me like that and then I had to go."

"I can fix that," Kurt replied, bringing their mouths together once again. He lightly teased at Blaine's lips with his tongue, and Blaine opened his mouth in response.

Blaine's hands trailed to Kurt's back, pulling him in close, and Kurt's wrapped around Blaine's neck. Kurt didn't know how long they kissed, but they eventually had to pull away for air.

"You still take my breath away," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smiled back, gazing at him adoringly.

"Come here," Kurt said, urging Blaine to lie down on the bed with him. The both lay down and made out leisurely, taking each kiss and moan as encouragement, savouring each one.

Blaine finally pulled back, his eyes trailing from Kurt's eyes to his lips and back.

"So are we… are we together again?" Blaine asked. He looked ultimately way too worried about Kurt's response.

"Nothing's going to change, remember? Like we talked about on the phone? I'm still going to be in New York, and you're still going to be here."

"I know. And I understand if you find someone there you like better, or don't want to be with me anymore… but… with this, right now, I'm kind of hoping you do want to be with me."

"I do, of course I do, Blaine. I just want you to know… that nothing's going to change."

"I know. I understand that. And I want you to know, that I'm never going to-"

"Shh. I know."

Blaine chuckled. "I feel like we're Roger and Mimi in Rent right now. I should tell you, I'm disaster."

Kurt shook his head, smiling softly. "No. Let's just make this part go faster."

Blaine nodded. "Here goes?"

"Here goes," Kurt agreed, kissing him again.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked down to dinner, their hands firmly entwined, lost in their own world. Everything was finally how it should be with them.

Burt, Carole, and Finn looked up at them, smiling at each other.

They all sat down for their Christmas dinner, talking excitedly and happily about the recent goings-on in their lives. Finn talked about the Glee club at school, and Burt talked about the new customers he had at the shop. He hadn't been as busy lately in the political scene, but he knew he could get busier soon. Carole talked about one of her coworkers, and they all laughed at the story.

But Kurt and Blaine were still so lost in each other, wanting to be closer, wanting to be alone. But it was Christmas, and Kurt was with his family. His whole family, right now. And it was perfect.

After dinner, they all gathered in the other room. Blaine looked fidgety. "So, I know gifts are usually done tomorrow morning, but um, since I won't be here…"

"Nonsense, Blaine, you can be here if you'd like," Burt said.

Blaine looked up. "Like, come back in the morning?"

Burt shook his head, chuckling. "Don't think I didn't see that overnight bag, young man. You can stay the night."

"Oh," Blaine said blushing, but Kurt just squeezed his hand.

"Just… be responsible," Burt said.

Finn was full out gaping. "You're letting him sleep over."

"They haven't seen each other in a while."

Finn grumbled something about him never getting to have Rachel or anyone else sleep over like that.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Truthfully, Kurt was a little shocked his Dad was letting Blaine sleep over, and that there was no mention of the couch or anything like that. But then again, his Dad had been inviting Blaine over for Friday night dinners. He was clearly trying to get them back together.

That night, Kurt and Blaine lay curled up together in bed, smiling, and kissing, and cuddling. That was all they needed, and maybe, Kurt finally realized, his Dad knew that.

Kurt had never been happier than in that moment, wrapped in Blaine's arms, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Other Kurt was a little shocked. Kurt actually left. He went back to Ohio and left him there.

He was free. He looked around the empty apartment. What did he want to do?

He knew based on talking to Sebastian that he was staying in New York for Christmas too. He still had some issues with his parents that he hadn't worked out, and Other Kurt knew that he avoided them at all costs. So maybe they could spend Christmas together.

Other Kurt went out and got some decorations for the apartment, wanting to make it festive. Although he wasn't at home, and that was a little upsetting for him since it was the first Christmas without his family, he was going to make the best out of it. It was his choice, after all.

So he called up Sebastian and asked him what he was doing for Christmas. And then invited him over.

He spent the rest of his time franticly cleaning and making sure everything was how it should be. Decorations all set, dinner all ready, presents beneath the tree. He was nervous, and excited. His boyfriend was coming over for Christmas, and they loved each other.

There was a knock at the door and Other Kurt took a deep breath and opened it, greeting Sebastian with a smile. Sebastian was leaning casually against the doorway, smirking back.

"Hi," Other Kurt said, breathless.

"Hello," Sebastian said, leaning in for a kiss.

Other Kurt pulled away after a moment, biting his lip. "Come in."

Sebastian strolled inside, and only then did Other Kurt realize he had a gift under his arm. "Nice place. Big. Didn't think I'd ever see it, you know, with all the sneaking around and going back to my dorm."

Other Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, Rachel lives here too, and that would just be a mess if she saw you. But she's back in Lima now, so that's all good."

"Are you hiding me from her?" Sebastian teased.

"Dear god, yes," Other Kurt responded.

"Oh," Sebastian said.

Other Kurt sighed and looked over at him. "Look. Rachel Berry is known for being very strong minded and opinionated. And after everything that happened last year with the Warblers, and the slushy, and Blaine… she's not your biggest fan. Plus, I'm pretty sure she's on team Blaine right now."

"Right," Sebastian said. "So you mean she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just… dislikes you strongly."

"Well, what if I plan on sticking around? Am I going to be your dirty little secret forever?"

Other Kurt sucked in a gasp. Forever? Wow. "I'm sure we'll work something out. Just please, for now? I like having you to myself without hearing the judgement from her about how Blaine just made a mistake and we should get back together. Because that is definitely not happening."

"Are you sure? Because if you really wanted to be with him…"

"Oh shut up," Other Kurt said. "Don't be so self-deprecating and martyr-like. I told you. I love you. You're my boyfriend now. Forget about Blaine and Rachel. This night is just for us, and I cooked you dinner. So, we're going to enjoy our time together, while it's uninterrupted. I'm sure we'll tell Rachel soon, one way or another."

Sebastian finally seemed to relax a little. "Alright."

Other Kurt took his coat and they got settled in. Sebastian walked around the apartment for a bit, checking everything out, and then they sat down for dinner. It was nice, and relaxed, and they continued exchanging witty barbs with each other.

After dinner, they settled together on the couch. "So, do you want to open my present?"

"No, silly," Other Kurt giggled. "That's for Christmas morning."

Sebastian shuffled on the couch, turning to face Other Kurt straight on, smirking. "Oh, so you're expecting me to spend the night?"

"Well, of course. I have a rather big bed, and it gets quite lonely at night. Much better than your dorm room bed."

"I may just have to take advantage of that," Sebastian teased, moving on the couch to straddle him.

"This isn't the bed," Other Kurt teased.

"Oh, well, my mistake." He leaned in to kiss him again and Other Kurt moaned into it, spending the next few minutes exploring each other's mouths.

Other Kurt's hands trailed around Sebastian's neck, moving downward more, and feeling the strong muscles of his back.

Sebastian pulled away. "You taste like dinner."

Other Kurt blushed. "Sorry, I can… go brush my teeth or…"

"Shut up. I never said it was a bad thing." He brought their mouths back together again and Other Kurt's hands trailed even further down, settling on Sebastian's ass and squeezing. Sebastian thrust forward and Other Kurt could feel how hard he was through his pants already. Though, he wasn't one to talk. He'd been hard as soon as Sebastian kissed him. He'd been thinking about this all day, so it was no surprise.

Sebastian started trailing kisses down Other Kurt's neck and then stopped, laughing.

"Hmm?" Other Kurt asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the bedroom. More space."

"I did say that," Other Kurt responded.

They got up, not really wanting to let go of the other, and made their way to the bedroom. Sebastian took a precursory glance around and then pushed Other Kurt onto the bed.

"So, how many other sultry men have you seduced here?"

"Oh, just one."

Sebastian paused, blinking.

"You, you dork. Come on, take your shirt off."

"You have become very controlling. You know that?" Sebastian said, but he complied nonetheless, his shirt getting tossed across the room.

"Well, I just want what's mine. And you are definitely mine."

"I am," Sebastian said, his eyes soft for a moment before he stood back up and undid his pants, shoving them and his underwear down in one movement. "Now, I think you're a little overdressed.

"Most definitely," Other Kurt said, eyeing Sebastian up and down. He looked amazing. He was in his bedroom, and he was naked, and Other Kurt wanted him so badly.

Other Kurt slowly took his shirt off, teasing Sebastian as he did it, and then lay back down, arching his hips off the bed as he undid his pants and pushed them down, inch by inch. He kept his gaze focused directly on Sebastian and saw him staring with such a hunger in his eyes, that it drove Other Kurt wild.

"I want to fuck you," Sebastian said.

"So fuck me," Other Kurt responded.

"Are you sure? I mean we haven't…"

Other Kurt had to take a moment and think. No, they hadn't. Every single time, Sebastian had bottomed. And that was weird. Because Other Kurt had only been topping before to be in control, too afraid of getting hurt again. And Sebastian had let him, even though he had never bottomed. Other Kurt had bottomed before, with Blaine. And he remembered liking it a lot. He just didn't realize it had always been like this with Sebastian.

"I'm sure." He turned onto his stomach, his back still arched, and wiggled his ass in the air at Sebastian. "You want it?"

"So much," Sebastian panted.

"Come here," Other Kurt responded.

Sebastian climbed onto the bed behind him and before Other Kurt even knew what he was doing, he felt something warm and wet circling his hole. Dear god, that was Sebastian's tongue. Other Kurt moaned loudly, thrusting backwards into Sebastian's mouth.

"More, come on, Sebastian, more."

"You've kept me waiting this long, I'm going to take advantage of this."

"Didn't mean to," Other Kurt moaned. "Didn't realize. We were comfortable."

"Yeah, well, now your ass is mine."

"Stop talking so much and get to it."

"Where's your lube?"

"Top drawer," Other Kurt said, pointing to his bedside table.

Sebastian reached inside, grabbing the lube and a condom and got to work, coating his fingers and trailing them along the outside of Kurt's ass.

"Fuck, Sebastian, come on."

"Okay," Sebastian said.

He pushed a finger in and Other Kurt moaned at the feeling. It really had been so long since he'd been fucked like this, and he wanted it so bad. His body was so desperate for it, pushing back and trying to get more of Sebastian inside him. And he was going so slowly.

Sebastian put another finger inside and Other Kurt could barely take it. "Come on, more," he moaned.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sebastian said.

"You won't fucking hurt me. I've done this before. Come on," he moaned.

"Yup, you've gotten very demanding." Sebastian smirked. Sebastian continued his motions until he seemed to be satisfied.

"Sebastian, I love you, but if you don't fuck me soon I don't know what I'll… ohhh," he moaned. Sebastian seemed to get the message, as he was now buried deep within Other Kurt.

"Better?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Other Kurt panted.

Sebastian pulled out, before thrusting in again, and Other Kurt squeezed around him, trying to keep him in.

"Fuck, you're so tight. You said you've done this before," Sebastian moaned.

"Not… for a while…" he panted.

Their pace picked up, Sebastian thrusting into him more, the bed moving with each thrust.

"Seb…" Other Kurt said, unable to even get his whole name out.

"Uh huh," Sebastian mumbled.

Other Kurt reached around and started stroking his cock, needing to feel more.

"You're so fucking hot," Sebastian mumbled.

They kept moving, their pace becoming frantic and jerky, and Other Kurt knew they were almost there.

Sebastian panted, his thrusts stopping and his hips shaking as he leaned down into Other Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt," he moaned, and Other Kurt could feel him come, sending him over the edge too. They both lay in each other's arms, completely spent.

"Wow," Sebastian finally said.

"Yeah," Other Kurt agreed. They cleaned themselves up lazily as they lay there.

Sebastian faced him with a goofy grin and kissed him sloppily. "We'll open Christmas presents in the morning?"

Other Kurt nodded, sleepily. "Yeah. Though, this was a pretty good one to start with."

Sebastian smiled and pulled Other Kurt in close. "This was a very good one."

Before they knew it, their eyes had closed and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know this chapter took a bit longer… but I hope you enjoyed it! Everything seems to be getting quite comfortable. Well, we'll see how long that can last.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Other Kurt woke up in the morning, happy and sated. The room was bathed in a light glow from the window outside and New York was strangely quiet. Almost everyone was still at home on Christmas morning.

Other Kurt shifted a little and felt Sebastian's arms around him. He let out a contented sigh, and snuggled in closer. He felt Sebastian kiss his forehead and his hand start to lightly card through his hair. It was probably the most perfect morning ever.

They lay like that for a while before Sebastian started talking.

"His name was Andre."

"Hmm?" Other Kurt asked.

"We went to school together."

Oh. Sebastian was talking about his ex. Other Kurt stayed still as Sebastian's fingers still lightly played with his hair.

"He was a senior. I thought I was something special that a senior wanted me. So of course, I was ecstatic. He took me out to restaurants, and movies, and bought me wine. And he brought me back to his place. He told me he loved me. I let him take my virginity."

Sebastian paused, his hand stilling in Other Kurt's hair. "I let him fuck me again and again. I thought he really loved me. I thought I was living the dream. And then he got bored."

"Sebastian," Other Kurt started.

"He called me out in front of the entire school. Said I was a cheap whore that wasn't worth it. That I made him feel bad for what he did. That he wasted his time on me. Everyone treated me like a slut from then on, so I figured, why not prove them right. I finished up the year, but no one would talk to me. He changed me. And I really don't want to be that person again."

Sebastian shifted, sitting up a little and looking at Other Kurt more fully. "I feel better when I'm with you. Fuck, this is cheesy. I just thought you should know what actually happened."

Other Kurt sat up as well, and looked at Sebastian. He looked distraught, like he thought Other Kurt would leave him because of this. Other Kurt leaned in, pulling him close. "That's in the past. I'm glad you told me. But now we move on, okay? I'm here, and I love you. I really mean that."

Sebastian's lips quirked into a smile and he nodded. "Well, I feel better that I've gotten that out of the way. I'm starving. Let's go eat something."

Other Kurt snorted. "Yeah, okay."

Sebastian was like that. He tried to hide his feelings because of what happened. And then he opened up, which was a huge thing for him, Other Kurt could tell. And then right after, he closed off again. Maybe one day, Other Kurt could get him to stay open the whole time.

And now his mind was going in a different direction.

Sebastian got up, out of the bed, and walked into the kitchen, still naked. Other Kurt tilted his head as he watched, Sebastian's ass swaying as he moved.

Finally, he got up and winced at the feeling. It really had been a while since he bottomed. But that couldn't be all of it. His head felt sort of dizzy, and there was this pulsating need inside of him that he didn't really feel before. He thought it was him wanting to be with Sebastian. But Sebastian was here. No, this was more like an ache. Like he needed something so badly to be with him and it just wasn't there. The more he focused on it, the more it started to hurt. Shit. This probably had to do with Kurt. No, it didn't. It was some weird sort of feeling that would go away soon.

Sebastian just opened up to him again. He trusted him. And Other Kurt wasn't going to betray that trust. He wasn't going to hurt him. He'd find a way to separate from Kurt fully.

At least, he hoped that could be possible.

He got up, feeling a little awkward walking around naked and pulled on a pair of boxers, before walking into the kitchen. He saw Sebastian rustling around in there, before settling on some cereal.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a cook."

Other Kurt shrugged. "Cereal's always good."

"Rooster O's?" Sebastian asked, amused.

"Would you believe that Rachel bought those?"

Sebastian snorted in amusement. They ate their breakfast and it was strangely domestic. He kept getting distracted by Sebastian though, who for some reason, had decided that clothes were completely unnecessary not only for breakfast, but for the entire morning.

"Let's open presents now," Sebastian said, his eyes lighting up.

"Okay. But are you really going to stay naked all morning?"

Sebastian nodded. "Does it bother you? Because it really wasn't bothering you last night."

"I'm just saying it's not the warmest in this apartment."

"What, like you're wearing so much more?" Sebastian said, motioning to Other Kurt's boxers. "You could dress up as Santa and give me my present that way."

Other Kurt rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

"I'm offended."

"Put something on. You're distracting me from the prospect of presents."

"Fine, fine," Sebastian said. "But I thought you liked my dick as your present."

Other Kurt rolled his eyes.

Finally, they settled down on the couch, both dressed in their underwear.

"Open mine first," Sebastian said, thrusting his gift into Other Kurt's hands.

Other Kurt smiled, and started unwrapping it. "Oh, Sebastian."

"I know it's not much, but I thought you'd like it. It's stupid, right? Too much about the coffee addiction thing," Sebastian said.

"I love it," Other Kurt replied. Sebastian had gotten him a personalized coffee tumbler, decorated with pictures of them. And of him in his punk attire.

Other Kurt passed his gift over to Sebastian. "Your turn."

Sebastian opened it slowly then smiled back at him. "Thank you, really."

Other Kurt had gotten him a mini coffee maker for his dorm room. They both seemed to have coffee on the brain.

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed him. When they finally pulled back, both their eyes were shining. This really was a perfect Christmas.

They spent the rest of the morning and most of the day together. As the day continued, that pulsing need kept growing inside Other Kurt's chest, and it was starting to get painful. They had been separated too long. They were too far away. Other Kurt just hoped they'd make it until they were together again.

* * *

Kurt woke up, still wrapped in Blaine's arms and smiled. This was how Christmas should be. He was back together with Blaine, finally. He shifted slightly and felt Blaine's arms tighten around him.

"I thought it was all a dream," Blaine mumbled softly. "But I opened my eyes and you were still here."

"Always going to be here," Kurt said.

Blaine blinked his eyes opened slowly and smiled, kissing Kurt softly.

"Morning breath," Kurt said after they pulled away.

"Oh, sorry," Blaine replied.

"I meant me, silly."

"You're fine."

They both looked at each other and giggled.

"When do you have to leave?" Blaine asked.

"Not for a bit, so hush. Let's not think about that."

"Then what should we think about?"

Kurt shrugged before he bit his lip. "You should think about how quiet you can be."

"How quiet I can be for what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pulled the covers up and slid underneath them.

"Kurt, what are you doing? You don't have to do anything if you don't want to…"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine pulling the covers up to look at him. Kurt just winked and palmed Blaine slowly through his pajama pants.

"Kurt," Blaine let out. "What are you… we're… your family…"

"Shh. You're trying to be quiet."

"Oh god," Blaine moaned.

Kurt reached for Blaine's pants, pulling them down so his cock was exposed.

"I missed you," Kurt said.

"Are you talking to me or my dick?" Blaine asked.

"That's for you to decide," Kurt laughed, before he stroked Blaine a few times, marvelling at touching him again. And then he smirked and licked the tip.

"Fuck, Kurt."

"Shh," Kurt said, before he sunk his mouth down on Blaine.

"Trying… to…" Blaine panted.

Kurt moved with Blaine, whose hips were bucking off the bed into Kurt's mouth.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "Gonna be fast… haven't…. been so long…"

Yeah, it really had been so long. But Kurt didn't mind. He sucked and took Blaine's thrusts and soon enough, Blaine was coming down his throat. Kurt pulled off and climbed out of the covers, smiling cheekily at Blaine. Blaine stared at him with such wonder; it was like their first time all over again.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Hmm? Why not?' Kurt asked.

"You…you were so against us getting back together and you just did that and… it's been so long and…"

Blaine looked sort of distressed. "What is it, Blaine?"

"I am clean, if you were wondering. Though I could have probably mentioned that before if I knew what you were doing."

Oh. Kurt blinked. He hadn't even thought of that. It was Blaine. He had forgotten he'd been with someone else. Whatever. What was done was done.

"Well, good. And you will remain like that, because it's just you and me again. Okay?"

"Okay. Um, you want me to-"

"Boys, you up?" Burt called from the hall.

Kurt and Blaine froze. "Yeah, Dad."

"Well, get downstairs. Finn wants to open presents."

Of course. "Okay, just give us a few minutes. We just woke up."

They waited until they heard Burt leave the hallway.

"Shit," Blaine said. "Do you think he heard us?"

"I told you to be quiet."

"Well, there's not much we can do about it now," Blaine said. "Sorry I can't reciprocate right now."

"Later," Kurt promised.

They quickly got up and washed up in the bathroom, getting ready. Kurt felt a little off, a very strong need to be somewhere else. With someone else. To be complete. Shit. He knew they had to work this out. He was really going to have to talk to Other Kurt when he got back.

But not now. Now was happy Blaine and family time. He was going to push those feelings aside. He took a few deep breathes and the feeling lessened a little.

Finally, Blaine and Kurt made their way downstairs to join everyone and open presents.

And if Blaine's cheeks were too rosy and Kurt's lips a little puffy, no one mentioned it.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt finally arrived back home. It had been great seeing their families again, and wonderful seeing Blaine. But there was something comforting about New York. It was home.

And Kurt was still feeling needy and wrong. It had to be the separation.

They got back to their apartment and Kurt unlocked the door.

"I think I need to do laundry. I'd been putting it off so long before we left, and now it's probably piled up so high. I don't want to think about it," Rachel groaned.

Kurt nodded. "I did some back in Lima."

"See? That would have been smart of me!"

Kurt opened the door and Rachel walked in with him. Then she froze. "Shh. Do you hear something?"

Kurt froze as well. Definitely footsteps. Shit. "Stay here. It's probably nothing. I'll go check."

"What? I'm not sending you in alone! We should leave and call the cops!'

"Just give me a second. It doesn't sound like much."

"Kurt! No! What is wrong with you! You've been acting so weird lately. I know something's going on. You better tell me, because I'm going to figure it out myself if you don't."

"It's nothing, Rachel; I'll be back in a moment."

Rachel looked like she was going to protest more but Kurt crept forward, peeking into his bedroom. He saw Other Kurt lying on the floor. He looked miserable, and he must have fallen off the bed. Kurt motioned towards himself and Other Kurt slowly merged back with him. Immediately, he felt better, less needy. More right.

Kurt strode out of the room. "All clear. Must have been noise from upstairs."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Completely. We're fine."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go lie down. That was enough of a shock to last me a while."

Kurt smiled as he watched her leave. What was he going to do? That was really close. And he really had a feeling they couldn't stay separated like that anymore. It was hurting them.

They had to merge back together. Completely. No more of this separating thing. And he had to convince Other Kurt that Blaine was who they wanted. Because Kurt loved him and was back with him, and there was no other option. They were going to be with Blaine, as one person, and Other Kurt would have to suck it up.

He scoffed a little and shook his head. Oh, was Other Kurt fighting back from inside now? Let him try to separate right now. Kurt wouldn't let him.

Other Kurt seemed to recognize the challenge and suddenly Kurt's head felt like it was splitting in two. He let out a gasp of pain and held onto it, crouching down to the floor immediately.

"Fuck!"

Rachel ran in from the other room. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

The feeling quickly disappeared and he looked up. "Just fine."

"Okay. Maybe you should lie down too."

"Yeah, I think that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Lie down, relax, and have a talk with Other Kurt. This couldn't continue like this.

.

* * *

They stayed merged for a while. That separation had really taken a toll on them. They went to work, and came home. They laid low for a while.

Blaine would call and it seemed like Other Kurt disappeared inside his head for those moments, letting Kurt talk to Blaine alone. But there was always this nagging at the back of his head. This sadness, that seemed to stem from Other Kurt. Like he was still in love with Blaine too, no matter what he claimed. And that really brought Kurt hope; that despite everything that was going on, and despite the other guy he was seeing, they could work this out.

And then there were the other thoughts. Kurt would go for coffee and while he was there he'd have this longing to be with someone else. He couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was, but the feelings of love resonated through him. It actually scared him so much, that Other Kurt felt this strongly for someone else. He was going to have to up his game if he wanted them to be with Blaine still. It was like his mind was warring, and maybe that was why they stayed separated.

They both wanted different things. In the beginning, it was Blaine versus no Blaine. Now… it was Blaine versus the other guy.

Finally, the feelings started to settle and even out, and then one day, lying at home on his bed, Other Kurt separated again.

Kurt sat up and looked at him. "Hey."

"Hey," Other Kurt responded.

"I think this may be a bigger problem than we both thought."

Other Kurt nodded. "I don't think we can be separated like that again. Not for so long and so far away."

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"But what does that mean for me?"

Kurt frowned and scooted closer on the bed, unsure if he should try to hug Other Kurt or not. It would be like hugging himself. Maybe that's what he needed, though. So he did.

Other Kurt let out a little laugh. "I'm so screwed. I'm going to disappear eventually, aren't I?"

"I don't know. We can't be sure." But one thing they both realized was this couldn't last forever. They were going to have to find a way to fix this, before it destroyed them both.

"It doesn't look very optimistic on my end." Other Kurt sniffled. They didn't move or say anything for a while.

"I think we both have to agree on what we want," Kurt finally said.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds easy. This all comes back to Blaine, doesn't it?"

Kurt nodded.

"I just don't know. I think… I mean, you've forgiven him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Right," Other Kurt said. "And you two are back together."

Kurt nodded again.

"Okay. So maybe… maybe I should talk to Blaine."

Kurt looked up, so hopeful. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah. I guess I could. I mean, just talking on the phone couldn't hurt, right?"

"Thank you," Kurt said.

Other Kurt sucked in a deep breath as Kurt found his phone and dialled Blaine's number. He handed it over to him and Other Kurt looked nervous, before he put it on speakerphone.

"Kurt! Hi!" came Blaine's overenthusiastic voice.

Other Kurt stared at the phone. "Hi."

"I'm so glad you called. I missed talking to you, even though it's only been a couple days. I know you've been busy, I get it. And see? I didn't even call you a thousand times."

"I know. Um, so… how are you?" Other Kurt asked, wincing slightly.

Kurt smiled at him, trying to encourage him.

"Good. So good. Back at school, and singing again in Glee Club. Sam's really become a great friend. But I keep thinking about when I get to see you again, though."

Other Kurt looked like he was doing okay but now he was wavering. "Me… me too."

"Kurt, are you okay? Is something wrong? You sound upset. Oh god, something happened, didn't it? You're doubting all this again? If you don't want to be with me just tell me straight out."

Other Kurt was clearly panicking now and tossed the phone over to Kurt. Kurt sighed, picking up the phone. "Blaine, calm down. I'm not doubting anything. I love you, and I want to be with you. I had just missed your voice and got a little too caught up in listening to you."

"Oh, Kurt. that's a relief. You really scared me for a moment."

Kurt looked up at Other Kurt who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Kurt talked to Blaine for a few more moments, about school, and about missing each other, and about seeing each other again.

"I have to go, but I love you, and we'll talk again real soon," Kurt said.

"I love you, too. I'll let you know what song I end up picking."

"Alright. Talk to you later, Blaine."

"Talk to you later."

Kurt hung up the phone and Other Kurt let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do it. But, hearing his voice again…" Other Kurt started.

"You've talked to Blaine."

"It was too fresh then. Now…"

"What now?" Kurt asked.

"Now… I miss him so much," Other Kurt said.

Kurt could feel some of his own tears coming too. "Oh my god, I'm so glad. We can fix all of this. It can be over. Just come back to me, and we can be with Blaine. It'll all be okay."

But Other Kurt was standing up and shaking his head. "I can't do this."

"What? Why not? You just said you want to be with Blaine again."

"I said I miss him. And I do…. want to be with him. But… I can't."

"Why?" Kurt pleaded.

Other Kurt looked the other way.

"Is it because of the other guy? Who is he? He's no Blaine. You know, Blaine."

"I know, but I can't… I can't hurt him like that. I promised him I wouldn't hurt him like that. I wouldn't tell him that I lo-… I wouldn't play with him. I told him I was over Blaine."

Kurt thought they were working it out. He thought they were going to be okay. How was it suddenly going all wrong? "No, wait. You can… end it with that guy nicely. Tell him… you have unresolved issues and don't want to hurt him in the future so you have to break up now."

Other Kurt shook his head again. "Breaking up would hurt him too much. It would hurt me too much. I can't... I have to go."

Kurt stood up. "No, wait. Please, just… let's talk. You don't have to break up with him right now. We can figure it out."

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'll… be back later."

"Please," Kurt pleaded.

"No. I can't be with Blaine. I'm with someone else. Sorry."

With that, Other Kurt left. Kurt stared after him for a moment before he got up and ran to the door. "Come back here! Right now!"

But, Other Kurt had left, running, completely out of sight. Kurt had half a mind to follow him but instead he stormed back upstairs. How had this gone so horribly wrong? He walked back to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, but that's when he noticed something. Other Kurt had left his phone.

Kurt grabbed the phone, scrolling through the contacts. There were a ton of messages between him and a guy named Dan. Who the heck was Dan? Was Dan the guy he was dating?

Kurt didn't know, but he did know, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Other Kurt ran. He didn't really know what he was running from, but he knew it was too much. It would be ultimately too easy to fall back in love with Blaine right now. Everything Blaine did was in the past already. And could he really blame him for sleeping with someone else? He had essentially done the same thing now. Well, they weren't technically together, but being with that first guy at least, felt so wrong.

Maybe it was because he stayed merged with Kurt for so long after that. Maybe that was why he was starting to feel more for Blaine.

He was with Sebastian now. And he couldn't hurt him. He promised not to hurt him. And Sebastian had opened up to him and told him about Andre.

He loved him. He loved Sebastian. How could he love Sebastian and Blaine at the same time? It wasn't right. He had no idea what he was going to do. But he knew he couldn't break it off with Sebastian. It would hurt both of them too much.

Maybe he could keep it under wraps. Maybe he could tell Kurt they broke up, but not actually break up with him?

He scoffed. That would never work. Lying like that would definitely not help them merge back. But merging back would lose him Sebastian for good. There was no way Kurt would go along with it. He'd probably laugh in his face if he told him he was dating Sebastian.

Other Kurt was confused, and didn't like this feeling. He didn't want to be alone. He had to see Sebastian.

He made his way to Sebastian's dorm, praying he was there, but when he got there, the door was locked. He knocked a couple times and called Sebastian's name out, but there was no answer.

"Fuck." Other Kurt sank down against the door, and sat on the floor, his head in his hands. This was a mess. He couldn't think of any way for him to be able to stay with Sebastian. He couldn't think of any way not to hurt Sebastian. Maybe he should break up with him now and get the inevitable over with. But he couldn't… he just couldn't. They were both in too deep already. Damn them for falling for each other so fast.

He didn't know how long he spent there but soon he heard his name being called. He looked up and there was Sebastian, looking down at him in concern.

"Hey, Kurt. Is everything okay? How long have you been here? Why didn't you call?"

Other Kurt stared at him and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, it's okay," Sebastian said. "Come on." He leaned down and helped Other Kurt stand up, before he unlocked the door and helped him inside. He brought them over to the bed and they sat down.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want to lose you," Other Kurt let out.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian actually looked a little relieved that he said that. Despite everything, Sebastian still seemed scared that Other Kurt would hurt him.

"I love you," Other Kurt said.

"Shh, I know. I love you, too."

Other Kurt tried to catch his breath, relishing in the touch of Sebastian's hands, which were once again carding through his hair. He finally felt like he could think a little clearer.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Sebastian asked.

"I talked to Blaine." No use hiding.

"Oh, okay. And what happened?"

"He still loves me."

Sebastian bit his lip. "And do you still love him?"

Other Kurt shrugged. "I can't help it."

Sebastian's hand finally stilled. "But you're here."

"I am here. And I love you, Sebastian."

"Are you leaving me?" Sebastian asked.

Other Kurt shook his head. "I couldn't leave you if I tried. I just… it's tough talking to him, when he says all these things, and brings back all these feelings. But I love you, and I want to be with you, and I hate how he makes me feel like that."

Sebastian's hand resumed its prior motions. "Kurt. I get it. You two were together for a long time. And I know we haven't been together long, but I do want to be with you."

"I just want everything to continue as it is right now. I'm going to keep my distance from Blaine. Avoid talking to him." It was the only way. He didn't want to be swayed any more to Kurt's side. He wanted to be with Sebastian, and he was finding it more difficult the more resistance Kurt brought.

"Okay. Well, if case you wanted to know, I'm going to fight for you. Starting right now. I'll make you forget completely about Blaine. That is… if you want to?"

"Oh, I want to," Other Kurt said, finally letting out a chuckle.

"Okay. Then you just lay there, and let me rock your world."

Other Kurt sighed, before Sebastian's lips met his. This was good. This was new. This was different. It wasn't the same kind of love he had with Blaine. It was a different kind of love, but still as strong.

He didn't know what the future would bring or what would happen. But he wanted this, and he wanted it now. He moaned as Sebastian's lips trailed lower, and he tried to clear his mind. Blaine? Blaine, who?

* * *

Here's the next chapter! Such an emotional roller coaster. Next chapter's going to be a little… revealing…

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kurt was on a mission. He was going to get to the bottom of this and figure out who the guy was. Who was Dan? He had a few things in mind. He'd check out the coffee shop, since it seemed the barista knew him there. And maybe he'd ask around at Vogue. And then he could call up anyone else he knew in New York. He didn't want to ask Rachel, but maybe she knew. But asking her would open up a can of worms, especially if she had no idea what he was talking about. Why would she? She seemed kind of oblivious that her roommate split in two.

So his first stop was the coffee shop. He wandered inside and up to the barista.

"Hey, Kurt. Your usual? Alone again, huh," she said, going to make his coffee.

"Well, you know. You haven't seen him around, have you?" Kurt asked.

"Not too recently. He was here the other day, buying both of your coffees, but of course you know that."

"Right," Kurt responded. He was trying to think of a way to ask about what the guy looked like but it was difficult to think of a way without sounding too suspicious.

"Was he wearing anything strange when you last saw him?"

"No, why?" she asked. "Just his usual jacket and jeans combo."

Well, that didn't help much. "Right. Well, he told me he was getting a makeover so I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything drastic," Kurt said, trying to sound believable.

"Nope, still looked the same. Just as tall and handsome as ever. Hair's still brown, if you were wondering. None of that pink like you did that other time. Ah, I see. You're both having a competition of sorts?"

Kurt shrugged.

She continued. "You've got yourself a keeper, you know. He really seems to care about you. What I would give to have someone look at me like that…" she trailed off.

Kurt stared at her for a moment, before paying for his coffee. "Thanks."

Well, he got some information out of that interaction. Tall, brown hair, handsome? And apparently he really liked him. That made Kurt nervous. Maybe Other Kurt had been telling the truth all along. Maybe they really did like each other that much. But if they did, how were they ever going to merge back? How were they ever going to be with Blaine?

He went to work next, figuring maybe someone there would know. He tried to casually ask around the staff if he'd been getting any more deliveries recently. He remembered that one time a while back when he got flowers. They had to be from the guy. But no one at work seemed to know anything and Kurt's detective skills were really not up to par.

He wondered if he should ask Rachel. Maybe he should. Maybe he shouldn't. But right now he was at work. And he'd get through the rest of his work day. He wondered what else he could do to try to figure out who this guy was.

Finally, he figured, he'd try his last resort. He had this Dan guy's number. If Dan was the guy he was dating, maybe he could talk to him. Or maybe Dan was a codename. Either way, it seemed like Dan would know something. So he dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. Instead, all he got was a busy signal. He sighed. Maybe he'd try calling again later.

* * *

Other Kurt was still a bit shaken from his talk with Blaine, but true to his word to Sebastian, he had been avoiding all mentions of Blaine. He didn't want anything to ruin this. So he avoided Kurt as much as he could, which was quite difficult, seeing as Kurt was incredibly determined to find out who he was with. When Blaine called, Other Kurt left. He had to merge back with Kurt a few times, just to be able to separate again without feeling that need to be together. As time passed, they were realizing it was harder and harder to stay apart.

But he pushed past it. He hung out with Sebastian more. They were becoming more and more comfortable with each other. Other Kurt had a feeling he could stay over at Sebastian's dorm and still have clothes to wear in the morning and possibly a toothbrush. So he threw himself into his relationship with Sebastian, and he was happy.

Despite what Kurt might think, Other Kurt really did love Sebastian, and he was scared for what would happen in the future. So he was going to live in the now, and forget any and all future consequences.

Kurt had stopped nagging him to go to work. Apparently his little punk adventure didn't sit well with Kurt. But that left Other Kurt with way more time to himself. And for Sebastian.

He was sitting at home now. Kurt was at work, and Rachel was at school. He had the place to himself. Rachel wasn't due back for at least a few hours and Kurt wouldn't be home until late. Other Kurt was bored. And then he got an idea. Why not invite Sebastian over?

Well, there were many reasons of course, but he'd make sure Sebastian left before Rachel was due home and it would all work out. He just wanted to see him again. So he called him up and invited him over.

There was a knock on his door not too long after that. Other Kurt opened the door and smiled at Sebastian. "That was quick. Were you lurking around the corner?"

Sebastian laughed. "I just happened to have finished my classes and was in the neighbourhood. Or maybe I was sitting outside your building in the off chance you'd call."

"Really? Well, you should have known better. Not the best area," he teased, pulling Sebastian inside by his scarf. "Hey, is that my scarf?" Now that he could see it, it looked familiar.

Sebastian shrugged. "I commandeered it. I liked it."

"Well, I like it on you, you can wear it."

'Why thanks. I was going to anyway."

"Shut up," Other Kurt said fondly.

Sebastian took his jacket off and hung it up, along with the scarf.

"So, do you ever go to work? Because you always seem to be at the coffee shop or at home," Sebastian said.

"I go to work," Other Kurt laughed. "I just have very mysterious hours."

"Very mysterious indeed," Sebastian said, before leaning in and kissing him.

"Does that turn you on?" Other Kurt said, pulling back a little.

"Maybe. Maybe you don't actually work. Maybe the whole Vogue thing is a lie, which would be embarrassing because I've sent you flowers there before."

"I work there, just not every day," Other Kurt said. Well, Kurt worked there every day. Not him.

"Well I'm glad. More time for us."

Other Kurt nodded and kissed him again.

"Though," Sebastian started. "I am confused about being here. I thought it was too "dangerous." We'd be found out. We had to stay at my dorm room. Rachel is back in the city, isn't she?"

"She is. But she's in class and will be for the next few hours. So we are good."

"And then you're going to kick me out, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Other Kurt said, his lip quirking up into a smirk.

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm just a booty call," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, you're not just a booty call. I'd be fine if we just sat on the couch and watched television."

Sebastian smiled. "I know. And that's why I want to fuck you. Plus your bed really is way more comfortable than mine. And bigger. Fucking dorm rooms."

"Well come with me, then," Other Kurt said, leading the way into the bedroom.

Sebastian trailed after him and flopped down on the bed. "I've decided I'm taking this bed back with me. It's mine."

"Really. You want the bed. I'm feeling a little dejected over here."

"You can't compare to this comfort. Okay, maybe I'll take the bed and you back with me."

"Oh, thanks," Other Kurt replied. "I feel really good about myself now."

Sebastian giggled. He actually fucking giggled at that. "Come here," he said, reaching out for Other Kurt and pulling him down on the bed.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Other Kurt said.

"I'm not going to fall asleep." Sebastian looked at him and brought their lips together once more, kissing him lightly.

It was really the moments like these that were perfect. That proved how much he really did love Sebastian and how much Sebastian loved him. And he was going to enjoy it for as long as it would last. No, bad thoughts.

Other Kurt sat up and pulled his shirt off. Sebastian looked up at him with a grin and pulled his own off as well.

"So what do you think? The bed still better than me?" Other Kurt asked.

"Shut up," Sebastian said, kissing him again and reaching for his pants. Other Kurt helped him get them off and then worked on Sebastian's.

"It's like you were the one who planned this, not me," Other Kurt said, his eyes trailing over Sebastian's body. "Do you not wear underwear all the time, or were you planning something for later?"

"What if I said, both?"

Other Kurt groaned. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Yours, off," Sebastian said, and Other Kurt complied, until they were both naked on his bed.

"That's better," Sebastian said.

Other Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Sebastian back down on the bed, laying over him and kissing him again, grinding slowly against his body.

Sebastian looked up at him as they kissed, his own body moving slowly against Other Kurt's. They had time, and they were going to enjoy it.

They continued as they were for a bit, before Other Kurt realized Sebastian was just staring up at him.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing," Sebastian said.

"It's not nothing," Other Kurt replied.

"I'm just happy."

"I'm happy too."

They smiled at each other and kissed again and Sebastian started trailing kisses down Other Kurt's neck. Other Kurt moaned loudly at the sensation and then suddenly there was a loud bang of the door flinging open and footsteps in the apartment.

Other Kurt and Sebastian both froze.

"What the fuck?" Other Kurt asked softly, eyes wide.

"I thought we were supposed to be alone."

"We were." Other Kurt said, starting to panic.

The footsteps froze and then started heading their way. "Kurt? Are you home? I thought you had work today. Well, no matter, my class was cancelled and I figured I'd stop at home before going to visit Brody and…" Rachel trailed off with a scream as she walked into the room.

Other Kurt was frozen on top of Sebastian, and Sebastian didn't move either. If they moved, they would expose more than Other Kurt's naked ass. But that really wasn't the issue he was worried about right now.

Rachel looked shell shocked, her eyes trailing over Other Kurt's naked form and trying to see who was under him.

"Kurt! What's going on? What are you doing? That is most definitely not Blaine."

"Rachel, get out!" Other Kurt yelled.

"Shit," Sebastian mumbled.

Rachel spun around on her feet, not moving from the room.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you explain what is going on right now! How dare you cheat on Blaine after everything that's happened! You know what it did to you!" She yelled.

Other Kurt started gathering up his and Sebastian's clothes, flinging them to him, and they both scrambled to get dressed. He had a very strong feeling that Rachel didn't realize it was Sebastian yet.

Sebastian glanced at him. "What the hell is she talking about?" he asked.

Oh dear god, this wasn't going to end well.

"I'm not cheating on Blaine. I'm not with him anymore, remember?" Other Kurt said. This was going to blow up in his face.

"Are you decent? Because I think I'm scarred for life," Rachel said.

Other Kurt sighed and said, "Yeah."

Rachel swiveled back around, ready to say something else and her mouth dropped open. "No."

"Rachel," Other Kurt said, his hands held out in front of himself in surrender.

"What the hell, Kurt? Sebastian Smythe? I thought you said he was bothering you over coffee, not that you two were… sleeping together."

"I'll just stay over here," Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow and listening.

Other Kurt really had to watch what he said. "Rachel, calm down, it's okay. I know this is a bit of a shock, but…"

"A bit of a shock? What about Blaine! You two are perfect together and I thought you just got back together at Christmas and you can't do this to him. You can't. Cheating destroyed you, and Blaine was such a mess, and I thought you were both happy again! Why are you throwing it all away, Kurt?" Rachel said, and Other Kurt was horrified to see her start to cry.

"The fuck is she on about?" Sebastian asked, almost to himself. "We spent Christmas together. He didn't get back together with Blaine."

Rachel stared at the two of them and shook her head. "No, he did. I saw you two. You looked happy."

Other Kurt was really starting to panic. "Rachel, enough. Come with me for a second."

Other Kurt pulled Rachel into the other room.

"What are you doing? I don't understand," Rachel said.

Other Kurt glanced back into the bedroom where he could see a pissed off Sebastian, but he also looked sad. "Rachel, listen, please. I'll explain everything. Just wait here, okay? It's not what you think, I promise. I'm not cheating on anyone. Just wait here, let me talk to Sebastian, and I'll tell you everything, okay?"

She bit her lip but nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, good," Other Kurt said. He sighed and walked back into the bedroom.

Sebastian was still sitting there dejectedly. "Did you get back together with Blaine?"

Other Kurt shook his head. "No. I wouldn't do that to you. I told you that. I haven't spoken to him since that day I came to your dorm room. I'm done with him."

"Then what is she talking about?" Sebastian looked up with him and looked so small in that moment. Other Kurt didn't want to hurt him. He had to say something.

"I told Rachel I was going to get back together with Blaine to placate her. She had been going on and on about him for weeks. I thought… if I told her that… she'd shut up for a bit."

"Why couldn't you have just told her you were done with Blaine? That you were seeing someone else?"

"I'm going to tell her now," Other Kurt said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry she freaked out on us. I'm sorry I kept you a secret. I never wanted to."

Other Kurt felt so bad. Here he was, sort of lying to Sebastian. But it was true. He didn't want to keep them a secret, but he didn't know how else to make this work. This was the only way. He would tell Rachel and hope she kept his secret. He would tell her everything. Maybe that would buy him some more time with Sebastian.

Other Kurt looked almost close to tears at this point too. "Sebastian, I'm sorry. I love you, so much. And I didn't want anyone to try to keep us apart. After everything, Rachel really isn't your biggest fan, and I wanted to ease her into this, and I'm sorry. I was scared. I didn't want to lose you."

Sebastian seemed to relax. "Kurt. It's okay. I mean, I'm a little pissed, but I get it. You'll tell her now, and then, we can come here whenever we like, right?"

"Right," Other Kurt said. As long as Kurt wasn't there. Oh god. This wasn't going to work.

"It'll all work out," Sebastian said. "But you really aren't with Blaine, right?"

"I'm really not with Blaine," Other Kurt agreed. Kurt was.

"Good. Okay, I'm guessing you want me to clear out anyway?"

"Yeah, probably best if I talk to her alone."

"Okay. We'll have to reschedule."

Other Kurt nodded.

Sebastian leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Call me and let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Okay," Other Kurt responded.

With that Sebastian got up and Other Kurt followed him to the other room. He spotted Rachel eyeing them from the couch and Sebastian grabbed his jacket and Other Kurt's scarf and put them on before smiling at him and leaving.

"Okay. Now you better explain," Rachel said.

Other Kurt was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Other Kurt sighed and walked over to join Rachel on the couch. "Rachel, I' m going to tell you everything, and it's going to sound crazy. You will probably not believe me at all. But I want you to keep an open mind, okay?"

Rachel just stared at him but finally nodded.

"It all started when Blaine cheated on me. I was a wreck, okay? I was miserable, and I'm sure you could probably tell."

Rachel nodded again. It was strange. Other Kurt didn't think he had ever seen Rachel this quiet.

"Okay. So… something happened. And this is where it starts to sound crazy. I was… fighting with myself. Part of me wanted to forgive Blaine and get back together with him. And another part of me wanted to never see him again. Somehow… those parts of me… separated. Into another person. Another me."

"What?" Rachel asked, looking completely lost.

"There's two of me. There's the Kurt who goes to Vogue and works and went back to Ohio on Christmas. That is the Kurt that got back together with Blaine. And then there's me. Sometimes I go to Vogue to give Kurt a day off. But I'm not with Blaine. I'm with Sebastian, and I have been for a little while."

Rachel stared. "Do you think I'm stupid? How would there be two of you? That's insane. If this is some elaborate ruse to make me okay with you cheating on Blaine, I'm not going to fall for it."

"It's not an elaborate ruse. Remember when you came back from Christmas and you thought you heard someone in the apartment? That was me. Not a burglar. Kurt went to look for me because he knew it would be me."

Rachel stared. "Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?"

"I'm not. There's two of us, I told you. Please believe me. I call him Kurt because, well… I think he's the primary Kurt. Sometimes we merge back together, and well, I always merge back into him."

Rachel stood and looked around. "I don't believe you. I don't know what you're saying. This doesn't make sense."

"Look. Call him. Call Kurt at work. He'll answer, I promise. Then you'll see."

She looked skeptical but grabbed her phone. Then Other Kurt's eyes widened. "Just don't mention Sebastian, please, it will ruin everything."

She stared at him but dialed Kurt's number. After a few moments her eyes widened. "That's impossible," she said over the phone.

"There's another one of you right here," she said after a moment.

Other Kurt winced and asked for the phone. Rachel passed it over, staring at it.

"Kurt?" Other Kurt asked.

"That was Rachel. Rachel found out?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how much she believes me right now, but I had to tell her."

"You had to tell her? Why?"

"Because she thought you were cheating on Blaine."

Kurt scoffed. "She thought I was cheating on Blaine? Why would she think that? Unless you were… what were you doing?"

Other Kurt let out a breath. "She found me in bed with uh, the guy I'm with."

"Fuck. So you told her."

"Yeah. I don't think she believes me completely yet."

"I'm coming home. I'll tell Isabelle I wasn't feeling well. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Thanks," Other Kurt said.

Kurt sighed. "It was inevitable anyway. I'm surprised we kept it a secret for so long."

"Yeah," Other Kurt said.

"One more thing. She saw the guy. Who is it? If she knows, why can't I?"

Other Kurt stared at the phone for a moment before he hung up. He turned back to Rachel. "He's coming home."

Rachel just nodded.

Other Kurt winced. "Just don't tell him. Please. Please, don't tell him about Sebastian. I really want to be with him and if Kurt finds out he'd… it'd kill him. Please, don't tell him. Please! Promise me now, Rachel Berry. On your voice!"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Please," Other Kurt said.

Rachel stared at him for a moment. "You love him."

"I do. And I don't want to hurt him. And if Kurt finds out… Sebastian's going to get hurt. And that would hurt me. Please don't."

Rachel looked like she was wavering. "This is against by better judgement, but fine. I swear on my voice; I won't tell him about Sebastian. Only because you look so pitiful right now. But, if something goes wrong, or something happens, I'm going to have to tell him."

Other Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said.

Rachel just nodded. "I'll make my mind up fully if another Kurt walks into the apartment."

* * *

Sure enough, not too long later, Kurt walked into the apartment. And Rachel almost had a panic attack.

"I thought you were making it up. How is this possible?" She said, staring between the two of them.

"I don't know," Other Kurt moaned, his head in his hands.

Kurt looked between the two of them. "Rachel. He explained everything?"

"Sort of. His part, I guess."

"Okay," Kurt said. "So he's the slacker Kurt or something."

"Hey," Other Kurt piped in.

"You are," Kurt responded. "I go to Vogue, and I'm with Blaine. And he's with… some other guy."

"I got that much," Rachel said. "I can't believe you don't even know who the other guy is, though."

Kurt's head snapped up. "You do. Who is it?"

Rachel turned to glance at Other Kurt who shook his head no.

"Um, Can I not tell you? I don't want to be in the middle of this," She whined. "He made me promise on my voice."

Kurt turned to Other Kurt. "Seriously? Tell me already? And stop avoiding me. It's been days! Stop running away every time you separate."

"Stop trying to make me talk to Blaine. I'm not getting back together with him."

"But you said you still love him!" Kurt yelled.

"Well, of course I do!" Other Kurt responded.

"But he loves someone else too," Rachel added.

The both turned to her. "Yeah," Other Kurt said.

Kurt held his head in his hands. "Okay, look. I think we really have to start figuring out a way to merge back together. It's starting to take a toll on the both of us. We have to work together."

Other Kurt sighed. "Maybe. But you don't seem to care about me at all. You only care about yourself. And Blaine. We have to get back together with Blaine. You have to talk to Blaine. Why won't you listen to me? Maybe if you would give me a chance…"

"How can I give you a chance if you won't tell me who you're with? I can't do anything with no information!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Rachel, do you think if I told Kurt right now who it was, he would stay calm and give him a chance? Or do you think he'd march right over to him and possibly punch him in the face and ruin everything?" Other Kurt asked.

Rachel winced. "Probably the second option."

Kurt stared. "So I hate him. And I know who he is. And you know who he is. That kind of narrows it down, you know."

Other Kurt nodded. "Can we… discuss this later. I'm feeling kind of exhausted right now."

"Don't run away. No running, no merging back, we're talking about this."

"Fine," Other Kurt said, heading back to the bedroom.

He could just barely overhear Kurt asking Rachel again who it was and Rachel vehemently denying an answer. At least she understood and didn't tell right now. But he didn't know how long until she would break. Rachel wasn't too good with secrets.

Other Kurt flopped down on the bed. He hoped somehow, his relationship with Sebastian could survive all this.

* * *

Okay. So I somehow wrote this entire chapter in 2 hours. It amazed me, really. Hope you like it! Rachel knows now. And Kurt's getting upset. What's going to happen? Lots of drama…

And thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! I'm glad you're all enjoying! Anyway, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Other Kurt lay back on the bed, his head a mess. Everything had happened so suddenly. Why did he invite Sebastian back to the house? He'd gotten so sloppy. And now Rachel knew. And he had no idea how long she'd keep his secret. He toyed with his phone for a minute, knowing he promised to call Sebastian back. He could still hear Kurt and Rachel arguing in the other room so he sat up and pressed call.

"Hey," Sebastian said, almost before the end of the first ring.

"Hi," Other Kurt responded. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything that happened. I didn't mean for it to go like that."

"Yeah, I figured. You know what, though? No harm done, right? You told her you weren't with Blaine and you were with me, right? So we're good?"

Other Kurt bit his lip, his eyes getting teary. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, of course. We're good."

"Good. So, now that Rachel knows, we don't have to sneak around anymore. We can meet up whenever we like, and we can use your bed now. Still so much better."

Other Kurt bit his lip. "Maybe… it's just… she's still sort of upset. Maybe it's best if we avoid here… just for a bit? Until she cools down?"

Sebastian let out a long sigh. "Fine, I guess so. But I'm not waiting long. My roommate has already told me he's pissed with how often we've kicked him out. So you have to take up some of the slack."

"Right," Other Kurt said.

Rachel's voice rang higher from the other room.

"Is she yelling?" Sebastian asked.

"Yup. I should probably go."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you soon, right? Maybe coffee again? Get us both out of there for a bit."

Other Kurt smiled a little. "Sounds perfect."

"Great. Then, until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow."

The phone went dead and Other Kurt put it down, flopping back on the bed. He could hear their voices approaching and then Kurt was standing in the room as well.

"Rachel won't tell me anything. I don't understand why you won't tell me. What do you think this will bring?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Other Kurt responded.

"If you tell me we can try to work this out. We're going to have to eventually."

"I just want more time," Other Kurt said.

"Well, we're running out of that. It's getting more and more uncomfortable to stay separated like this. We will merge back. And when we do, if you still don't tell me anything, maybe I won't even know about this guy. Maybe I won't even care about him. And then he'll get hurt, and so will you."

Other Kurt looked up at him. What if that was true? What if they finally merged back and Kurt had no idea about Sebastian and then Sebastian got hurt. Kurt wouldn't know anything about it. Sebastian would think he was using him.

"Fuck," Other Kurt said.

Kurt sat down on the bed beside him. "So just tell me. We can work it out, no matter who he is."

"You hate him," Other Kurt said softly.

"I'm putting aside all judgement right now. Just tell me."

Other Kurt sighed, opened his mouth, and then shook his head, merging back.

* * *

"Fuck you!" Kurt screamed.

Rachel ran into the room. "What? What's going on?" She looked around a little confused then looked back at Kurt.

"He merged back. Tell me who he's with. Tell me!" Kurt yelled, looking at himself in the mirror. "Stop being so self-centred and work with me, because this is ridiculous. I can't live like this anymore!"

His reflection bared no emotion besides his own.

"Kurt," Rachel said, trying to calm him down, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt tore away from her. "You're helping him. All I want to do is be with Blaine, work at Vogue, and be happy. Why can't I have that? Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to go through so much crap day in and day out? Why did I have to split into two people! And he's somehow still me but dating someone else and completely hiding it from me! This is ridiculous. I think I'm going to puke," Kurt said, heaving slightly.

"Okay, calm down, it's okay, breathe," Rachel said, still looking freaked out herself. "We can figure this out, right?"

"Just tell me, Rachel."

"Kurt. You… you didn't see the way they looked at each other. I really think they love each other."

"Well isn't that just great? What am I supposed to do about that? So they love each other. I love Blaine. We can't be with two people!"

"I think that's why he doesn't want to tell you," she said. "Think about it the other way around. What if you were going to lose Blaine because he was the primary Kurt who was in love with someone else?"

Kurt frowned. "We're just going to have to convince him that Blaine is the one for us."

Rachel sighed. Maybe Kurt really was very single minded.

"I'm going to call Blaine."

Rachel winced. "Look, you're upset. Maybe you should take some time to cool off and-"

"No. I'm going to call him now, while the other Kurt is still merged with me. He's going to hear our love and get over this."

Kurt grabbed his phone and dialled. Blaine picked up after only one ring.

"Kurt! It's so great to hear from you. I miss you so much. I love you so much," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "I love you so much, too, Blaine. Oh it's good to hear your voice."

"Rough day?" Blaine asked.

"You don't know the half of it," Kurt said. And then he felt it, and wanted to scream. Rachel did scream.

"Hey, is everything alright? I heard Rachel scream." Blaine asked.

"Yeah, um, she found a bug."

"Oh, okay."

Other Kurt glared at him and stormed into the other room. Rachel looked between the two before sighing and following Other Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and lay down on the bed on his stomach.

Blaine continued. "So is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, I just miss you. Long day at work. Distract me? How was your day?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well, probably not as eventful as yours. But we have this new assignment in Glee club…"

He went on to describe his day and Kurt smiled and laughed along with him, most of his stress melting away. Everything was so easy with Blaine. Why couldn't Other Kurt see that?

"I love you so much," Kurt said, interrupting Blaine near the end of his story. He could almost hear Blaine's smile through the phone.

"I love you, too. Must have been a really bad day."

"Yeah, but it's better now that I'm talking to you. I really want to see you again. I wish I could come out to Ohio."

"I wish I could come to New York. But there's always Skype, and maybe I can make another trip out there."

"That would be amazing."

"I really want to kiss you," Blaine said.

"Oh god, I really want to kiss you too. I want to hold you and have you here in my arms and fall asleep beside you and wake up next to you. You have to hurry up and graduate so you can move here with me."

"Yeah, working on that," Blaine said.

There was a screech from the other room. "Is Rachel really okay?" Blaine asked.

"I guess I better check. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, of course. Love you," Blaine said.

"Love you, too," Kurt replied and hung up.

* * *

Other Kurt stormed off into the kitchen and ran his hands through his hair. Why did Kurt always insist on making him talk to Blaine again? He already told him he loved him. What more did he need? If Kurt thought he was going to dump Sebastian and get back together with Blaine, he had another thing coming. But he was so scared. What were they going to do?

Rachel walked in after him and he sent her a look. "Here to reprimand me? Tell me to talk to Blaine and get rid of... of him?" He couldn't say Sebastian's name out loud if Kurt could hear.

"I just want to understand more," Rachel said. "Firstly, this all seems so implausible. My mind is still reeling. Why don't you just tell Kurt about him and then I'm sure you can work it out together."

"Because he hates him. He would kill him. He would ruin everything," Other Kurt said.

"Then why not tell Sebastian?" she asked.

"What?" Other Kurt asked, looking around and trying to quiet her. He didn't think Kurt heard.

"I'm serious. Tell him that there are two of you. It's bound to come out at some point. You're going to get caught again."

"I'm not going to get caught again."

"You will. It's inevitable. Things like this always get found out. Talk to him about it."

"And what? He'll think I'm crazy? He won't believe me unless he sees Kurt. And if he sees Kurt I'll have to tell Kurt, and then Kurt will scream and yell and Sebastian will leave."

"But you still love Blaine?"

"Yeah. Of course. Whatever."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Other Kurt said.

It was silent for a while before Other Kurt looked up at her. "Is it possible to love two people at the same time?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I mean… I still love Finn. But I'm with Brody."

"Why can't I have both?" He asked pitifully.

"Because you run away and still can't talk to Blaine."

"Yeah, like that's the only reason."

"You two are going to have to find a solution soon."

"Stop saying that. I know that. Of course I know that. I just wish I could have both."

A throat cleared in the doorway. "Both?"

Other Kurt whipped around to face Kurt. "Is that possible?"

"You mean… be with two people?"

"Maybe," Other Kurt said.

Kurt chewed on his lips. "I don't know."

Other Kurt sighed. "It's impossible. And you hate him anyway. I'm tired. I don't want to discuss this anymore."

"We'll discuss it in the morning," Kurt said.

"You have work."

"Yes. What are you going to do?"

"Live my life," Other Kurt said, finally looking back at him, teary eyed. "While I still can. While I'm still me."

"Let's just work together. I have a feeling, that if we're both honest with each other, we can find a solution."

"Maybe. Whatever. I'm tired," Other Kurt said, and he merged back once more, leaving Kurt and Rachel staring at each other.

* * *

The next morning was interesting. Other Kurt separated as soon as he could and Kurt stared up at him, confused, before he left the room. Kurt rolled over in bed for a moment before he heard the shower start and he glared at the wall.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. He glanced at the clock and groaned. He needed to shower now if he wanted to get to work on time.

He ran to the bathroom and started banging on the door which was, of course, locked. "Open up! What are you doing? I have to shower now! Why couldn't we shower at the same time?"

He closed his eyes, trying to merge back, but it seemed like only Other Kurt could do that.

He glared at the door and grumbled, moving to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Rachel padded out lightly, yawning. "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Someone stole my shower time," Kurt grumbled.

"He is you, isn't he? Wait, which one are you? I actually have no idea," she said.

"I'm the one who has to go to work and is going to be late," Kurt said, raising his voice. He sighed. "I'm the real Kurt. The one who's still with Blaine."

She yawned again. "We need some kind of code or something."

Kurt ate his breakfast, grumbling to himself, and then finally, Other Kurt came out of the shower. He walked into the room, humming to himself, completely dressed, and seemingly without a care in the world.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"What?" Other Kurt asked.

"Look, just because Rachel knows, doesn't mean you can stay separated like that all on your own. I'm going to be late for work now. I need to shower too. Why couldn't we have done that merged?"

Other Kurt shrugged. "Didn't think of it. Look, it's not such a big deal. So you ate breakfast before your shower. You'll be fine."

"And now you're going to eat breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Yup," Other Kurt responded.

Kurt scoffed. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean you're not eating breakfast. This is getting ridiculous. We live in New York. It's expensive. You're using twice the hot water, and eating twice the amount of food we need to. If you're going to do that and slack around all day, it's not going to work. Get your own job and make some money, because this is wasting our money. Either that or merge back when we shower and eat."

Other Kurt blinked and laughed. "Someone's cranky."

"I'm being serious," Kurt grumbled.

They stared each other down for a while, until Rachel finally interrupted. "Look. I can tell you have issues, very deep seeded issues, in the way that you separated and are now somehow fighting with yourself. And the solution to this isn't to get another job and make more money. The solution is to work out your problems and become one again. And I know, before you two try to interrupt me, there are a lot of problems, your main one being that you are seeing two different people. So I think, you two should sit down right now, call in sick to work again, considering you told Isabelle that yesterday to leave early anyway, and talk it out. Figure out what you really want, and find a way to merge back together. Because, honestly, it's freaking me out. And it's not right. And you two have to fix this. I will find a way to lock both of you in this apartment if I have to, okay? So both of you sit down here right now and talk it out."

Rachel then stood, brushed some invisible dust off her pajamas and said, "I'm going to take a shower now, because technically one of you did shower in your normal time slot, and now it's mine. So you clearly have some things to work on, and you're going to be late for work anyway. Have a good day."

With that Rachel, walked into the other room and both Kurt and Other Kurt stared after her with their mouths dropped open. They finally looked at each other and grumbled, knowing they should talk, but then both glanced at their watches.

"Later?" Other Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Later."

Other Kurt got up and grabbed a jacket, before he left the apartment. Kurt ran into his room to get things ready so he could jump in the shower as soon as Rachel left. For the first time since this all happened, they seemed to actually agree with each other.

* * *

Other Kurt strolled into the coffee shop, finding Sebastian immediately. He smiled and walked over, sitting down. "Hey, no coffee yet?" he asked.

"Just got here and wanted to grab our seat. Those guys over there were eying it," Sebastian said, sending another table a playful glare.

"Okay, I'll get the coffee. You just sit tight."

Sebastian smirked, twirling the scarf around his neck again. Kurt's scarf.

Other Kurt got to the front of the line and ordered their drinks, the barista looking at him happily. "Glad to see the two of you back here. I was worried for a bit, especially when you came in asking about him. But see? No makeover. No craziness. He looks the same and as dashing as ever."

Other Kurt gave her a look but thanked her for the coffee and walked back over. Shit. Kurt was asking around. They really were running out of time. Though, it seemed like they had a tentative agreement from before. He shrugged, trying to forget about it right now. He'd just spend time with Sebastian.

"So everything work out okay after all?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. I think so. Rachel's still shocked so I think we should give it some time…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "She'll get over it. It's your life not hers."

"That's true," Other Kurt said, sipping his coffee.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sebastian asked. "You look a little down."

"What? No, I'm fine," he said, putting on a smile. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He had gotten to know him so well since they started hanging out.

Sebastian didn't look convinced but he let the matter drop for now. "So, we'll give her… a couple days to cool down and then we're good. I was thinking I could bring some movies and food over, and butter her up."

Other Kurt laughed. "Oh, so you want to be dating her now?"

"No," Sebastian said. "I just know she's important to you, and I know she doesn't really like me. I thought I'd try to make up for what I've done in the past."

Other Kurt smiled. "It doesn't matter what she thinks. Only what I think."

"Yeah, but I figure we'll be seeing more of her now that she knows. I don't want your friends to hate me. How would that work out in the long run?"

Other Kurt bit his lip and smiled weakly back. "The long run?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

"What kind of a long run are we talking about?"

"Well, as long as you'll have me," Sebastian said.

Other Kurt smiled back and tried to hide his fear. How long did he have to give to Sebastian? He wished it could be forever. He froze for a moment. Forever. He was thinking of an apartment together, and cooking each other dinner, and arguing over inane things. He was thinking of a forever with Sebastian. This couldn't be good.

"Well, let's just enjoy what we have right now," Other Kurt said.

Sebastian's expression became stony for a split second but then he relaxed. "Of course. And now I'm really going to have to ask. Do you ever go to work?"

Other Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, and sipped his coffee, their banter becoming more playful than anything else.

* * *

Kurt did take Rachel's advice. Sort of. She left for school and he ran into the shower. But he was late for work already and he ended up just calling in sick again. She wanted them to discuss this, but Other Kurt was gone. So, Kurt was going to spend the day to himself, trying to figure things out, and talk with Blaine. Maybe he should tell Blaine. Though, he had no idea how to explain it if Other Kurt wasn't there. And he didn't want to lose Blaine or make him think he was nuts.

Everything was so crazy right now. He felt like it was all going to blow up in their faces really soon. He paced around the room, reorganizing his closet and tidying up. He tilted his head to the side. Was he missing a scarf?

He wanted to talk to Blaine again. He wanted to get Other Kurt to talk to Blaine again. He wanted them to be one again and for all of this to disappear.

Maybe they had something earlier. They agreed and it made him feel better. More whole. Maybe if they could sort out these issues and work together they would merge back for good.

That meant he had to find out who Other Kurt was seeing, and accept it. Maybe that would help. And then they could work on being with Blaine.

Other Kurt repeatedly said that Kurt hated the guy he was with. So if he hated him, but both he and Other Kurt loved Blaine, it was obvious who they should be with. None of this both, stuff. Why would he be with a guy he hated? But yet, if they were the same person, why was Other Kurt with a guy he hated?

So it was decided. He had to find out who the guy was and accept him. He toyed with his phone in his hands. He had an option. He could try calling the Dan guy again. He really doubted that the guy's name was Dan. Especially if he already knew the guy and hated him. He didn't know a Dan.

So he was going to call. It was his last hope to figure out what was going on since Rachel and Other Kurt were unwilling to talk. So he dialled the number and waited. This time, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

The voice was kind of muffled by traffic and noise in the background, but it was also familiar somehow. He just couldn't seem to place it. He was thinking far too long about it and the other guy continued.

"Is anyone there?"

"Oh, hi, yes, sorry. Um, is this… Dan?" Kurt asked, putting on a bit of a deeper voice. Then he realized how dumb that was. He should have just pretended to be Other Kurt and talked to the guy.

"Nope, you must have the wrong number," the guy said.

Kurt panicked. "Wait! Look, I… got this number from a friend, and he said to give you a call. He didn't exactly give me your name correctly." What was that? What did that mean? How was that going to get this guy talking?

The guy chuckled. "Oh. Sorry. Look, I don't do hookups anymore. That was past me. I'm in a relationship now, so you're going to have to find someone else to get you off."

Kurt strained his ears. He could almost tell who it was. Wait, was Other Kurt calling this guy for hookups? Or was he actually the boyfriend?

"That's not what I was calling about!" Kurt squeaked.

"Well, I'm not looking to screw this up, so I'm going to have to say goodbye now."

"Right," Kurt sighed.

He was just about to hang up when a confused voice said on the line, "Wait. Kurt?"

And then he did hang up. He was suddenly so scared. What if he did find out who he was? That was the guy. That was the guy Other Kurt was sleeping with. It had to be. He could just call him back and find out who he was. Talk to him as Kurt.

But something was stopping him. He didn't want to know anymore. He really didn't. He knew it would be so easy right now to figure it out. And that's why he couldn't.

He dropped the phone as it started ringing again with the guy's name on it and chanted in his head. 'Answer it. Answer the damn phone. Ask him to meet you somewhere.' But he couldn't.

It would feel like cheating on Blaine. It would feel like betraying Other Kurt's trust. And since when did he care about Other Kurt's trust? If Other Kurt was keeping it a secret for so long, maybe Kurt shouldn't know. Maybe it would ruin everything.

Why couldn't he answer the damn phone?

It stopped ringing after a while and he sighed in frustration. All he wanted was to find out who this guy was, and he was so close. And yet, he couldn't do it.

* * *

Hey everyone! So glad you've all been enjoying and thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy to know you like it!

Sorry it's taken a while for this chapter. I'm in the midst of exam cramming right now. But here it is! After this I won't be able to write for a bit (until my exams are over) but then I will hopefully get chapters out way faster.

And you won't want too long of a break after the next one… trust me.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kurt was completely nervous after that. He had almost done it. He had almost figured out who the guy Other Kurt was with. But he just couldn't. His phone rang for a while but he'd ignored it. And then he had tried to push the entire encounter out of his mind.

He had decided that it didn't matter. This whole thing would work itself out eventually and he had wasted way too much time focusing on Other Kurt and his guy. Instead, he should be focusing more on himself, and Blaine. It had been so long since they'd actually seen each other and he missed him dreadfully.

He started looking for flights before he let out a sigh. He didn't think he could stay separated from Other Kurt that long again. Or for that far of a distance.

He just ached to be back with Blaine again and push all of this behind him. So he was going to take the stupid route and become completely oblivious to anything else.

He ignored everything Other Kurt did. He let him leave and see his guy whenever he wanted to. He didn't force him to go to work anymore. He basically ignored his existence, even when he heard him talking low on the phone, or talking in hushed voices at the door with someone.

Kurt was in his own world. And it may be stupid, but he had run out of ways to cope with all of this. He just wanted it to be over.

So he called Blaine more often. Probably often enough to start to get annoying. But Blaine seemed anything but annoyed. Actually, he seemed overjoyed at the contact, even if they just spoke about random things, like a shirt Kurt saw as he window shopped on the way to work. Or a balloon Blaine found hiding in the choir room.

And that was Kurt's life over the next while. He avoided any mentions of Other Kurt, and he just focused on himself.

So one night, when Rachel was out with Brody, and Other Kurt was somewhere else, he decided he needed Blaine.

He opened Skype and called Blaine, waiting for him to answer.

It took a few moments but suddenly the screen popped open, blurry with movement, before the image settled. Oh. Hello. Kurt giggled, at the sight. Blaine's hair was sticking up in all directions and he had a towel in his hand patting down the curls.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kurt asked, still giggling.

Blaine stared at the screen for a moment before he dropped the towel. "I didn't think it was going to load that fast. Um, no. Just got out of the shower."

"I can see that. You look adorable."

Blaine blushed deeply, as if he only just noticed that now. "Wow, I wasn't really thinking this through."

"Oh come on, I've seen your hair like this before."

"I know, but I want to look nice for you."

"You always look nice for me, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged, and shook his head. "You look absolutely amazing. And then here I am, clad in pajamas, and my hair looks like a poodle."

"It doesn't look like a poodle. I think it's a nice break from all the gel that's normally in it. Each strand is sighing in relief, able to breathe again."

Blaine chuckled and smiled softly. "Hi. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Did you get my care package yet? I sent it over a week ago so I'm hoping you got it…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine's figure blurred again as he reached over to grab it. "Yup! All the necessities. You know, if you keep giving me bowties, I'm going to run out of days in the year to wear them all."

"I'm sure your collection already spans more than 365 bowties anyway, Blaine."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't," he said. "I'm working on a care package for you as well. Though it may be a little big."

"I look forward to getting it," Kurt said.

They spent a moment just staring at each other happily.

"I really do miss you," Kurt said.

"I know. It feels like way too long since we've last seen each other."

"Yeah," Kurt said with a pout, toying with his lip between his teeth.

Blaine let out a low groan. "Not fair. You can't do that to me."

"Do what?" Kurt blinked innocently.

"You know what you're doing."

Kurt moved to lie on the bed more comfily on his stomach, kicking his legs up in the air. "What am I doing?"

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "Really?"

"I love you," Kurt said.

"Then take your shirt off."

"Ooh, bossy."

"Wait, is Rachel there?"

Kurt shook his head, sitting up a bit. "Nope. Rachel is out, and I am most definitely alone."

This was sure to take his mind off of everything, and he really wished Blaine was here with him instead of through the computer screen. But he loved him so much, and this was as much as they could get right now.

He flung his shirt off, throwing it off to the side. "Enjoying the view?" Kurt asked. "It's kind of one sided."

Blaine smirked and took his own shirt off. "Don't know why I bothered putting it on."

"That is questionable," Kurt said.

They looked at each other adoringly for a moment. "Okay, come on, Kurt. Stop with the teasing."

"But it's so easy." He sighed, looking at Blaine. "I really want to run my fingers through your hair right now."

Blaine looked back at him before running his own fingers through his hair.

"Now that's teasing," Kurt said.

Blaine smirked and shook his head. "No, you want to know what teasing is?"

Kurt then watched as Blaine sat up on his knees, providing the camera of a better view of his pants, where there was a clear outline of his dick already.

"What are you…?" Kurt asked, as Blaine slowly pulled his pajama pants down, his dick springing up to meet him. "Blaine," Kurt moaned.

"This is teasing," Blaine said.

Kurt let out a moan as he watched Blaine's hand slowly start to stroke himself.

It was almost obscene, the things he was seeing right now. He quickly worked himself out of his own pants. Two could play at this game. He repositioned his laptop again so he could angle it better, letting Blaine see him in all his naked glory.

"This is definitely going where I think it is, right?" Blaine asked.

"Uh huh," Kurt let out, his hand reaching down to grab his own dick. "You started it."

He saw the camera shake again as Blaine was suddenly back in front of it, his face smirking into the camera. "Well, then, Kurt. I'm going to make this really good for you. Just imagine everything I'm doing, is being done to you."

Kurt licked his lips. "Well, I definitely will."

And then he had a view of Blaine dick again, this time, his hand was slick with lube, and he was stroking himself slowly.

"Oh god, Blaine," Kurt said, copying his actions, and then stroking himself at the same speed Blaine was.

"Yeah, Kurt? Right now, all I can think about is you here, and I would stroke you just like this, just how you are right now, and stare into your eyes the whole time." He pulled the camera back so he could do just that.

Kurt moaned at that, his hand picking speeding up as he stared into Blaine's eyes. "I want you so badly."

"You have me," Blaine said.

They both picked up the pace, staring into each other's eyes, as if daring the other to come first.

Kurt bit his lip, feeling himself almost ready and Blaine cried out. Kurt watched, a little surprised as Blaine came, his come spurting all over his hand and his stomach, and Kurt came as well.

They both took a moment, panting and coming down, before they both giggled.

"We just did that," Kurt said.

"Yeah, we did."

"We've never done that before."

"I don't know why we haven't," Blaine said.

"Me either. Next time I want it to be in person."

Blaine nodded emphatically. They both were staring at each other, breathing hard, when Blaine sighed.

"Well, looks like I need another shower."

Kurt laughed. "Looks like I need one too. Too bad we can't Skype each other as we shower."

"Now look who's getting daring," Blaine said.

Kurt pouted.

"We'll see each other soon, I promise," Blaine said.

"Good. Because New York's been crazy and I just need some downtime with you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Not now. Now I just want to lay here and stare at you and fall asleep."

"Sounds good to me," Blaine said, getting comfy.

They didn't speak too much after that, but it was enough, just sending small smiles and glances at each other over the laptop, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine felt even closer after that somehow, even though it was only over Skype. But they talked way more often. Kurt went to work, and called Blaine at work, and Isabelle gave him the thumbs up when she walked by. She was definitely rooting for them.

Rachel was acting oddly, though. Kurt was confused after she randomly announced really loudly one day that Kurt had to leave because she was having Brody over. He stood in his room for a moment, before he went out to talk to her.

"So I have to leave?"

She swivelled around to face him and then to the door and shook her head. "No, no. That wasn't for you."

"Right," he said.

She followed him back to his bedroom. "So are you really ignoring this now? The both of you? I thought I told you to talk it out."

"Well, we didn't."

"I can see that," she said, sounding completely unimpressed.

"Rachel, look. We both know this is going to blow up in our faces. Why can't we take the time to be happy for just a second?"

"Because you are both ridiculous and somehow I'm going to be the one who has to bail you both out."

"You're not going to have to…" Kurt sighed, sitting down. "Why doesn't he want Blaine?"

"This again?" she asked. "He does. He just wants you to be open minded too."

"I would be if he would let me."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't have this conversation with the both of you anymore. I'm sick of it. Please talk to each other and tell Blaine and S..." her eyes widened.

Kurt sat up. "You almost said it."

"Kurt…" she warned.

"It starts with an S. I think I talked to him the other day… on the phone. I have his number. I could figure it out."

"Why don't you?" she asked.

Kurt chewed on his lip. "I can't. What if… what if Blaine isn't the one for me? What if… Other Kurt has found someone better?"

Rachel laughed. "Blaine is much more of a gentleman."

"So you think we should be with Blaine."

"I didn't say that. I just think… there's more to this than that, and you all need to talk to each other and stop avoiding it."

Kurt sighed. She was probably right. Maybe he'd talk to Other Kurt that night and then they'd figure out how to tell Blaine… and the… S guy.

"Okay, maybe you're right. We should tell them. We should…"

Rachel's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Blaine? Yes, hi. Oh, yeah, he's not answering his phone because he's talking to me. Here." She handed the phone over. "Blaine."

"Yeah, I got that," Kurt said, and picked it up. "Hey, what's going on?"

He listened for a moment before his eyes widened. "Mr. Schuester did what?"

He walked back into his bedroom, closed the curtain, and heard a soft sigh from Rachel in the other room.

* * *

Sebastian had been really adamant about coming over to the apartment since Rachel found out. He loved the bed, they had more space, and he found no reason not to. So it seemed like he just showed up all the time.

The first time it was okay. Other Kurt had been the only one home and he had let him in and they spent the day together.

The second time, Rachel had been there, but that was still fine. She gave him a look though and a long talk after about what he was doing and how Kurt was going to find out. And she made some important points.

He had only been dating Sebastian for a little while. He had been dating Blaine for way longer. Years. So maybe he should consider that in his decision too. But he was really focused only on Sebastian. Or at least he thought he was. He kept thinking about Blaine too. What would he do if Blaine randomly showed up? What would he do if he saw Blaine again? Deep down, he knew he still loved him. And he had forgiven him. Would he jump into Blaine's arms and kiss him? Or would he stay loyal to Sebastian. He told himself he'd stay loyal to Sebastian. He wanted to be with Sebastian.

No, that was a lie. He wanted to be with both of them. But like Rachel and Kurt said, that was crazy.

The third time Sebastian showed up at the apartment was tricky.

He opened the door, after incessant knocking, to see Sebastian standing there with a huge grin on his face. "I brought Chinese food and movies, and we can spend all night watching them because my classes are cancelled. I even brought some of the vegan kind for Rachel."

Other Kurt stared at him in horror, glancing back behind him.

"What?" Sebastian asked. "I brought Rachel food. She won't be mad at me."

Other Kurt tried to smile, but that wasn't the issue. Kurt was home too. What if he had answered the door?

"Um, Sebastian…" Other Kurt started, trying to think of an excuse. "Rachel's really not…" he trailed off, seeing Rachel out of the corner of his eye.

She froze, staring at the two of them before she marched over. "No. You can't be here right now. I have a date tonight and Brody is coming over. This isn't just Kurt's place. You have to leave. Kurt was just leaving now anyway, weren't you?"

Other Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief. Rachel was still covering for him, but he didn't know how much longer she would. She looked quite annoyed.

"Sorry, Sebastian. We can… picnic outside somewhere?" he offered.

Sebastian chuckled. "I guess we'll have to."

They both left the apartment and Other Kurt was finally able to relax. They walked a little and eventually made their way to some place a little nicer, and a little farther away, and sat down on a bench.

"So is she still mad at me or does she actually have a date?" Sebastian asked.

Other Kurt chuckled. "She's not still mad at you," he said. That was true. She was more mad at him.

"Well, good. Because we're going to be the ones kicking her out next time, okay?"

"Sounds good," Other Kurt responded, taking the food from Sebastian and starting to eat. "This is really good."

Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad." Then he looked a little nervous.

"Hey, what is it?" Other Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked at him before he sighed. "I wanted to bring something up with you, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything. And I want you to know I'm not offended if it was you."

Other Kurt frowned. "You can tell me anything."

Sebastian nodded shortly. "It's a really weird question."

"Okay… just… ask it," Other Kurt said, his mind rushing through the multitudes of questions Sebastian could ask.

"Did you try to prank call me?"

"What?" Other Kurt sputtered.

"It's just… he sounded exactly like you... well, like you were throwing your voice. And he asked these really weird questions. You know you're it for me, right? I'd never cheat on you like Blaine did. You don't have to be paranoid about that."

"It wasn't me. It must have been someone who sounded exactly like me. Which is weird. I thought my voice was unique. Poor him."

Sebastian smiled a little and nudged his side. "I like your voice, you know that."

"Yeah. I didn't prank call you. What did he... what did the guy say?" he asked. Did Kurt actually find Sebastian's number and call him? Did he know who he was? If he knew, why hadn't he said anything?

"He said he got my number from some other guy. I think he wanted to hook up. Look, I may have done that in the past, but I don't anymore. I love you, Kurt, okay? That isn't me anymore. But for a moment, I thought it was you trying to check if I'd take the bait. That kind of hurt."

Other Kurt turned completely on the bench to face him. "I trust you, Sebastian. And I know you wouldn't do that. I didn't call you, so whoever it was must have had the wrong number, or... who knows. And I'm glad you told me, so thank you."

Sebastian nodded. "Well, now that I got that off my chest, I feel much better. No secrets between us, right?"

"Right," Other Kurt said, turning back to his food. His stomach churned at the thought. But he managed to keep a smile on his face for the rest of the night.

* * *

Other Kurt had run out of excuses. Rachel wasn't home, Kurt wasn't home, and Sebastian was at his door, wearing a shit eating grin and wiggling his eyebrows. And god, he missed him so much. He missed having him with him, and not trying to push him out the door when Kurt was home. But no one was home now.

"So, are you going to kick me out again, or can I come in?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, I don't always kick you out…" he said.

"True. You barely let me come inside. Are you hiding something in here?"

"I'm not hiding something in here," he scoffed.

Sebastian frowned then. "Do you… not want to be with me anymore?"

"What? No, of course I want to be with you."

"Then why do you keep making me leave when I come over?"

"I don't. I come with you."

"Yeah, but I miss you. And your bed. Going out for coffee and food is nice, but I just miss being close to you."

Other Kurt sighed and stepped away from the door, letting Sebastian inside.

"See? Not that hard," Sebastian said, looking around. "Nothing looks that different."

"Maybe I'm just trying to prevent you from stealing my scarves again."

"If you didn't want me to have your scarf, I wouldn't have it."

"That's true," Other Kurt said.

"So, what are you so afraid of with me being here?"

"It's just Rachel…"

Sebastian shook his head. "It's not just Rachel."

"I don't want her walking in on us again. I like our time to be private and I don't want to be interrupted."

"No one's going to interrupt us, Kurt. Where's Rachel? School?"

Other Kurt nodded.

"And how much longer is she going to be there?' Sebastian asked.

"Well, not too much longer actually," Other Kurt said, wincing when he saw the time.

"Well, tough. She can deal with seeing us again. We're two hot guys; she should feel privileged to see."

"I just don't want her to…" he cut off, as Sebastian's mouth was firmly planted on his.

"Shh, Kurt. Enough. It doesn't matter. We'll close the curtain to your room and put warning signs out or something. Big flashing neon lights that say, 'Do not come in. Kurt and Sebastian are having sex.' I think she'll get the message."

Other Kurt laughed. Sebastian pouted, until finally Other Kurt couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, but only because I miss you so much."

Sebastian cheered, and brought their mouths together again, kissing him hard.

They made out just standing there for quite some time before Other Kurt shook his head. "Bedroom, come on. You know you want the bed."

Sebastian chuckled and they made their way to the bedroom as best as they could while still touching and kissing each other.

Other Kurt pushed Sebastian down on the bed and pulled off his shirt. He had missed seeing Sebastian like this. Kissing Sebastian like this. Sebastian's hands were quickly working at the buttons on Other Kurt's shirt, and he groaned, frustrated as his fingers didn't work fast enough. Other Kurt moved to help him, before his shirt was tossed to the floor just like Sebastian's.

"I love how you don't even care about your clothes right now," he said.

"Shut up," Other Kurt responded with a laugh before he moved to Sebastian's pants. "I don't know how long until Rachel comes home and I would really prefer not having to use the neon sign."

"Yeah, I don't really have a neon sign," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Other Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Sebastian's pants down. Again, no underwear. "You weren't going to take no for an answer today, were you?" he asked.

"I told you. Maybe I'm just always prepared."

"Or always horny," Other Kurt added.

"That too. Now, yours off as well," he said.

Other Kurt wiggled out of his pants, needing both Sebastian's help and his own, as they were just a little tight, but he got them off and then dropped his underwear as well before he went back to kissing Sebastian. He lay down on top of him, thrusting their bodies together again and relaxing back into their embrace.

And then someone knocked at the door.

"Leave it, who cares," Sebastian said, not letting go of him and thrusting up against Other Kurt.

Other Kurt laughed and moved in to kiss him again.

There was another knock.

"They'll go away in a moment," Sebastian said.

They kept kissing but the knocking continued. Other Kurt sighed.

"Let me just check. I'll get rid of them. It's probably Rachel forgetting her key again, and this will be our turn to kick her out," Other Kurt said.

"Fine, but hurry back," Sebastian pouted.

Other Kurt grabbed a robe, pecking Sebastian's lips lovingly, before he made his way to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called out.

He got there and opened the door, only to be greeted with flowers. Oh no. He knew what was happening.

The flowers pulled away and there was Blaine. "Surprise!"

* * *

Uh oh, wonder what's going to happen now… sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I'm done my exams, and I'm hoping to get this fic finished soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be up soon. I won't leave you with this cliffhanger for too long…

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18

Other Kurt stared at Blaine, his jaw dropping open. This wasn't good. Not good at all. It was the first time he saw Blaine again after that time in Central Park.

Blaine smiled widely and leaned in, kissing him. Other Kurt was so stunned he couldn't move. And oh that kiss. Somehow it seemed to bring back things he was trying to forget. How comfortable it was to be with Blaine. How amazing Blaine was. How much he loved Blaine.

But no, he was with Sebastian. And he loved Sebastian.

"So I know we both wanted to see each other so badly, so here I am!" Blaine exclaimed.

Other Kurt nodded weakly. "Um, I was… just leaving… so maybe… I can meet you somewhere? Yeah, let's go to this coffee shop, it's just a few blocks south of here. Just give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll meet you, okay?"

"What? You don't really look dressed at all," Blaine said, looking over his outfit.

Other Kurt looked down. Shit. He was still wearing the robe. "That's why you have to give me a few minutes to get ready. So out the door, you," he said, pushing at Blaine lightly.

"Kurt!"

Both Other Kurt and Blaine froze. That was Sebastian whining from the bedroom.

"Who's at the door? Come back here, I miss you."

Blaine's face scrunched up adorably, like he was trying to put something together. "I know that voice… what's going on, Kurt?"

"I… nothing. Just go to the coffee shop and I'll meet you there."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

At that exact moment, Sebastian traipsed out from the bedroom, not wearing any clothing, only wrapped in Kurt's sheets. "Look, Rachel, you've kicked us out enough, it's our turn tonight." And then he saw Blaine and froze.

"Shit," Other Kurt said, looking between the two of them.

"Kurt, why was Sebastian Smythe in your bedroom? And why does he look naked?"

"Thought you were smarter than that, Blaine. I am naked. Because Kurt and I were going to fuck. Sorry, if you were here to beg for forgiveness, you've lost your chance."

"What?" Blaine sputtered.

"This is not going to go well," Other Kurt moaned. What was he going to do? He had to stop this.

"You heard me, Blaine. You've lost your chance. Kurt and I are dating now," Sebastian added.

"Don't be ridiculous, Smythe. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm dating Kurt."

"No, he broke up with you because you cheated."

"And then we worked it out and got back together."

They both turned to face Other Kurt.

"What the fuck is going on, Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

Other Kurt racked his brain to think up a logical explanation but Blaine and Sebastian were too fast.

"No…" Blaine said horrified. "You wouldn't… Kurt. After everything, cheating is what ruined us in the first place. You... you're cheating on me? With him?"

Sebastian suddenly looked furious. "He hates you. He's not back together with you, you cheating scum. And I would never help him cheat." But then he deflated. "Kurt. After everything I told you… you said you love me."

"He loves you?" Blaine retorted. "What world are you living in, Sebastian? Kurt hates you, not me."

"Oh my god," Other Kurt said. This was completely out of control. "Okay, if you both would just calm down, I can explain everything."

"Oh, you better. Did you think you could get away with dating both of us at once? Cheating on both of us at once?" Blaine yelled.

"I told you what that shit did to me. I told you I couldn't handle it if you deliberately messed with me. What the fuck, Kurt? No... I'm done. This is over. I can't…" Sebastian trailed off, looking miserable.

"Oh god, please, no. Sebastian, I wasn't messing with you. I love you, I do, I promise. I'm not with Blaine, please understand."

"What? What do you mean you're not with me? What did Christmas mean?" Blaine yelled.

"He was with me at Christmas you asshole!" Sebastian yelled.

The door opened behind them and Rachel walked in, taking stock of the situation.

"Help me," Other Kurt pleaded to her.

"Which one are you?" she asked, not looking very impressed.

Other Kurt pointed at Sebastian.

"Okay. Call Kurt. Get him here. And then work this out. You know I wasn't too happy with the way you two were dealing with this anyway."

Blaine and Sebastian stopped arguing and turned to look at Rachel.

"What did you just say?" Blaine asked softly. "Did you just tell Kurt to call Kurt?"

"Wait. This isn't Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Holy fuck, shut up," Other Kurt said and dialled Kurt's number.

It rang for a moment, everyone else waiting with baited breath.

"Okay, what trouble did you get in now?" Kurt asked as he answered the phone.

"What? Why do you assume I'm in trouble?' Other Kurt retorted.

"Because you always are. Or not in trouble. You are trouble."

"Shut up. I'm not trouble. Okay, fine. I'm in trouble. Can you come home?"

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Other Kurt surveyed the rest of the people in the room. "Um. Blaine's here."

"Ooh, really? Oh, that's so sweet. He said he was sending me a big care package… he didn't mention it would be himself. Hmm, let's see. I'm at work right now… so come to work and we'll switch."

"Um, it's not going to work that easily."

"What do you mean?"

"Um. My guy's here too."

There was some hesitation on the line before Kurt asked quietly, "Here right now as in….?"

"As in, standing here naked save our bed sheet that he's wrapped around him and Blaine thinks we're cheating."

"Fuck. You got caught again? Okay, fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. Pass Blaine the phone."

Other Kurt held the phone out for Blaine. "He wants to talk to you."

"Who does?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt."

"You're Kurt."

"Sort of," Other Kurt said. "We'll explain everything when he gets here."

Blaine took the phone from him, looking completely confused. He talked for a few minutes, and it seemed like Kurt convinced him to stay there and wait.

Other Kurt turned to Sebastian, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry. I'm not dating Blaine, I promise, and I'll explain everything."

"If you aren't Kurt, then who are you? Does he have a twin brother we don't know about?"

Other Kurt shook his head. "I promise, we'll explain it all. Maybe it's best if we put some clothes on."

Rachel nodded. "You two do that. I'll go make some tea."

* * *

Other Kurt sat awkwardly in the chair in the living room, as Blaine and Sebastian sat on opposite ends of the couch. They all shifted awkwardly, waiting for Kurt to get home. Rachel came to join them, giving them all the tea.

No one said anything, barely moving or talking. Other Kurt kept glancing at his watch and at the door, willing Kurt to get there. They had a lot of explaining to do.

This was the most tense it had ever been, and Other Kurt was so scared. What if he lost Sebastian? What if they lost both Sebastian and Blaine? What if they were left alone? This had gone way too far and he didn't know how to fix it.

Rachel looked like she wanted to say something, but no one else was talking. She opened her mouth quite a few times, before she closed it again and sat down.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the door opened. Everyone's head whipped around to face it. Kurt walked inside and Blaine and Sebastian's jaws dropped. "Okay, I'm here. Sebastian?" He turned around to face Other Kurt. "Sebastian Smythe? The guy you were helping out and are now dating is Sebastian Smythe?"

Other Kurt winced. "Maybe."

"No," Kurt said. "No, I will not accept that."

"What do you mean you won't accept that? Stop being so high and mighty. Oh, I'm the primary Kurt. I get to decide what's right for us. You don't matter."

"Excuse me! I do not say that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You do! You basically do! From day one it's been about you and you hate me! I'm part of you! Stop being like this!" Other Kurt yelled.

"Um, guys," Rachel said, looking between Blaine and Sebastian who looked like they might faint.

"I don't hate you! You don't ever talk to me! You've been lying to me for weeks! Sebastian Smythe? No! I refuse! There's no way you… you love Sebastian Smythe?"

"Stop saying his name like that!" Other Kurt yelled.

"Like what? Like I completely detest him? He tried to blind Blaine!"

"That was an accident and you know it. Plus he's apologized for that."

"Well, not to me."

"Yes to you, stop it!"

"Guys…" Rachel tried again.

"I am so fed up with your attitude," Kurt said. "You never go to work, you always run away and hide, and you've slept around!"

"Well, you went crawling back to Blaine even though he cheated on us!"

They glared at each other for a moment before Kurt jumped on Other Kurt and pushed him to the floor, rolling around.

"Get off me."

"I am you."

"Stop it!" Rachel screamed, before she looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "Do something!"

They were both still frozen before Blaine slowly rose from his chair. His voice was deadly soft, and he finally said. "What the fuck is going on?"

Both Kurt and Other Kurt stopped moving on the floor and stood up slowly, meticulously wiping any dust off their clothes in almost an identical manner.

And then they both started speaking at the same time.

"Blaine, honey, I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this…"

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, I should have told you what was going on…"

They both looked even more overwhelmed.

"Quiet!" Rachel yelled. Everyone shut up again. "Looks like I'm going to have to be the mediator. Everyone please, take a seat, and we're going to explain this rationally and calmly."

"There's nothing rational about this," Kurt quipped.

"Quiet you. I've been dealing with the two of you and keeping both your secrets for way too long. Now, you're all going to talk and explain, both of you. Explain exactly what was going on to your boyfriends."

Sebastian and Blaine looked at them expectantly.

"Well… there's two of us," Kurt started.

"No shit," Sebastian responded. "Want to explain how that works exactly?"

Kurt and Other Kurt glanced at each other then sighed.

Kurt started. "It's… been like this for a while. Back when Blaine… cheated on us."

Blaine looked really small but nodded for them to continue.

"It was too much. I couldn't handle it. Part of me wanted to take you back, Blaine, and forgive you for everything," Kurt said.

"And the other part didn't want to see your cheating face again," Other Kurt added.

"So we broke in two," Kurt said. "We're both Kurt. We're both still the same person. And I know this seems completely ridiculous and impossible to believe, but it's true."

Other Kurt nodded. "He started trying to get back together with you, Blaine. Calling you, talking to you, working it out. I… like he said, started sleeping around. I couldn't handle being near you, Blaine. It was too much."

Kurt added, "So we got back together. Me and you, Blaine. And he… he said, he was with someone else, dating someone else, in love with someone else. I spent the rest of the time trying to figure out who it was and get him to love you again, Blaine."

"I never stopped," Other Kurt said. "I just… that day in Central Park, when Blaine was here… it was too much for me. I wanted to be able to forgive him, but I couldn't. Sebastian and I had run into each other at a party a little while ago, when I had to get out of the apartment. And then… we met for dinner that night. We kept meeting up, and soon, it was a regular thing. We were dating. And we fell in love."

"I tried so hard to convince him to tell me everything but he wouldn't," Kurt said.

"Because I knew how you'd react," Other Kurt said. "I'm glad you tried to beat me up and not him, though."

Kurt snorted. "Well, we are the same person somehow, so there must be something you see in him."

Other Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah, there is. And I'm sure you'll be able to see it too."

"Hold up," Sebastian interrupted. "What the fuck? Is this actually happening?"

Rachel nodded. "I found out the other week… when I found you both in bed together."

Blaine winced at that and so did Kurt.

"But… this doesn't happen in real life," Sebastian said.

"I wish I could say that was true," Other Kurt said. "But clearly it does."

"This is my fault," Blaine said softly.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You said it. You split in two because of me. Because I cheated. I ruined all of this. This is all my fault."

"No, Blaine. I mean… I guess that was the catalyst, but we'll work it out. We'll figure out what to do."

"How? You've been separated this long…" Blaine trailed off.

That was true. "Were you ever going to tell us?" Sebastian asked. "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you hide this?"

Other Kurt bit his lip. "Would you have believed us? I didn't want Kurt to know who you were. He still... he still doesn't like you and he'd try to get me to dump you and I won't. I won't, okay? Because I love you and he can deal with that."

"How exactly is that going to work?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Yeah… you two… are you… like this forever? Or are you going to be one again? You can't date both of us…" Blaine said, and then he and Sebastian exchanged a look.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "All we know is that… the longer we stay separated now, the harder it is."

Other Kurt nodded. "It feels like this is some sort of… tipping point or something."

Sebastian then frowned. "You hate me," he said softly.

"What?" Other Kurt said.

"Not you…"

Kurt frowned. "I don't hate you. I just… don't particularly like you. And I don't see how he does."

"Maybe if you just spend some time with him-" Other Kurt said.

"Well, what time do we have now? They both know! What are we doing?" Kurt exclaimed.

They were both breathing quite heavily now.

"I have to fix this," Blaine said slowly. "It's my fault you separated; I have to get you back together."

"Blaine," Kurt started.

"No, you said it. You can't stay apart long anymore. There's no way you could live like this forever, right? So you two have to find a way to become one again."

Kurt and Other Kurt sighed looking at each other. "He's right," Kurt said.

"I know," Other Kurt agreed.

"But how do we do that?"

"I don't know."

They sighed again, looking so small. Their bodies started to shimmer a little.

"Do you see that?" Rachel asked, finally piping in.

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"Look at your bodies."

They looked down, and saw the shimmer. "What is that?" Other Kurt asked.

"When you two agreed with each other that happened."

"Oh," Kurt said.

"So we have to find a way to agree with each other fully and work out our issues and we'll merge back?" Other Kurt asked.

"Possibly," Rachel said.

They had assumed that for a while actually, but they had too many secrets between them for it to work. But now… their secrets were out. Maybe that's why they didn't feel so bad anymore.

"So we work on becoming one again," Other Kurt said.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"You won't let me disappear?" he asked to Kurt softly. "You won't hurt him?"

"I'll try my best not to," Kurt said. "I can tell… how much you care about him."

Other Kurt smiled.

"So we work on becoming one again," Kurt repeated.

They all thought that over for a moment.

"Where does this leave us, though?" Sebastian asked, motioning between him and Blaine.

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time, okay?" Blaine asked.

And for the moment, they were all united in their goal.

* * *

The couples separated for a moment, to talk to their boyfriends.

Kurt and Blaine remained in the living room, sitting next to each other on the couch.

"I can't believe I did this to you," Blaine said.

"No, Blaine, stop it. You can't blame yourself for this, because that would add even more to work through. It happened, it sucks, but we're going to work it out," Kurt said.

Blaine paused. "Really, why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me? Plus I couldn't get him to show his face to you. He was so mad."

"If you two merge back… will he still be mad? Does he hate me for what I did?"

"No, Blaine. I think… he's gotten over most of it," Kurt said. "He still loves you. He said that. He's still me. We've just… been doing things separately for a while."

"Okay, but he still loves me, so when you merge back, everything will be okay," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt responded with a smile. He had a feeling he'd feel so much better once they were merged back too. Like he would be whole again.

Blaine was quiet for a long time. "What about Sebastian?"

"What about him?" Kurt bristled.

"The other you seems to really care about him."

"Yeah, he does seem to," Kurt agreed.

"So what's going to happen?"

"I don't know. I want to be with you. He still loves you. I think we can work it out."

"And you don't have any feelings for Sebastian?"

Kurt shrugged. "I didn't even know that's who he was seeing until today. I feel about him the same way I did before."

Blaine bit his lip. "Do you think that will change?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you merge together. Do you think you'll begin to care for him, maybe even more than me? I'm the one who hurt you; I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to be with him."

"Blaine, no. I love you. I want to be with you. Other Kurt and I will figure it out. When we merge back, regardless of what happens, I will always love you. I know it's going to be tricky, and we have no way of knowing what will happen, but we are going to figure it out. We'll see how it is and how I feel. But I'm not going to forget about you."

"Good," Blaine said. "Because I don't know what I would do if I lost you right after I got you back."

Kurt pulled him into a hug, both of them squeezing each other and closing their eyes. "I love you, Blaine. And I'm never saying goodbye to you, remember?"

Blaine nodded shakily, and brought him in for a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Other Kurt sat in the bedroom with Sebastian, looking awkward.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have thought I was crazy. I still think I'm crazy," Other Kurt said.

"I guess. I mean, this just feels like some sort of betrayal. We promised each other no secrets. This is a pretty big secret. I told you everything," Sebastian said.

"I know, and I feel so bad. I felt so bad the entire time. I wanted to tell you, so many times, but I just couldn't. I couldn't tell Kurt. I couldn't do that to us."

"Why? Why couldn't you tell him?"

"Because he doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't love you like I do. And I was afraid he'd find a way to stop us. He'd find a way to break us up. If he found out about you, I was so afraid he'd storm to your place and break up with you on the spot, no explanation, and you'd be hurt beyond belief."

Sebastian chewed on his lip. "I guess that makes sense. But it doesn't explain what we're going to do now?"

"I know. And I'm so scared. I don't know what he's going to do to us. I don't know what's going to happen. Kurt's the one in control."

"Why do you refer to him like you aren't him? You are still Kurt."

"I know. But, he's the primary Kurt. When we merge back, I merge back into him. He's the one in charge."

Sebastian looked at him, clearly trying to hold back tears. "What does that mean for us?"

Other Kurt looked back, teary eyed as well. "I don't know. I'm so scared. I love you, and I will always love you. I need you to know that, so no matter what happens, you know I never meant to hurt you. I know this is cruel, what with everything you've told me. You told me how you've been hurt before, and I would do anything to avoid hurting you, and now I might and…" He couldn't continue.

"How would you hurt me? If you love me, we can figure it out, right?"

"When we merge back for good… I'm afraid that I'll just disappear. I mean, technically we're both Kurt, and both part of Kurt. But… he's always been in control. What if... my memories, my feelings just disappear, and I'm gone. He wouldn't care about you, and that's what scares me the most. Maybe that's why I've been avoiding telling you. Or him. Or trying to merge back. Because I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't believe that. You can't believe that you'll just be absorbed and all your feelings for me will disappear."

"But they might! I knew it was a possibility. I should have broken it off with you in the beginning. I should have never agreed to date you. I'm only going to hurt you."

"Stop it!" Sebastian yelled. "Yeah, you might hurt me, but this is hurting me too."

Other Kurt looked back at him. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But there's not much we can do. Right now, you have to find a way to become one again. You have to become yourself. Maybe then… everything will work out."

Other Kurt nodded.

Sebastian let out a soft laugh. "I just wish we could've fucked once more."

"You just wanted the bed again," Other Kurt said dryly.

Sebastian chuckled and brought their lips together.

* * *

The room was tense again. Kurt and Other Kurt sat together, side by side, on the couch. Blaine and Sebastian sat across from them, determined.

"No matter what happens, this has to be the first step," Blaine said.

Sebastian nodded. "It's not good for you both to be separated."

Rachel watched all of this from the sidelines. "I'm glad you two are working together right now."

Sebastian and Blaine both turned to glare at her and she shrunk back.

Both Kurt and Other Kurt knew how hard this was. They were completely petrified, but Blaine and Sebastian looked more so, not knowing what would happen after they merged back. Who Kurt would be with.

But they had to do this.

"So, what do we do?" Kurt asked.

Other Kurt shrugged. "Agree? Really want this?"

"Despite everything that happened, it was actually nice to have you around," Kurt said.

"Really?" Other Kurt asked. "Because most of the time it seemed like I was a pain in the ass to you."

"Well, yes, that too. But I mean… to see a different side of myself. Learn more about myself."

"Yeah, that was nice," Other Kurt said.

They smiled at each other for a moment.

"So, I guess this is it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Just don't… forget about me, okay?" Other Kurt said softly.

"I don't know if that's possible," Kurt said. "It's not every day this happens."

"True. And don't…" he looked back at Sebastian hesitantly and smiled at him. "Don't hurt him," he said softly. "Even if you don't… want him, please, don't hurt him."

Kurt softened. "I promise."

Other Kurt nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Me too," Kurt said.

And then everyone watched with baited breath, as the two seemed to glow, before Kurt clutched his head in agony, just like he did when this all started.

There was a blur of motion, as everyone tried to run for him, and then the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes, seeing Rachel, Blaine, and Sebastian looking at him curiously. Other Kurt was nowhere to be found.

* * *

So… they merged back! Now what will happen? One Kurt and two boyfriends… hmmm

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Hope you like this one too! Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kurt blinked again, staring at them all before he clutched his head again. "Ow," he said. His head felt like it was on fire, and it was throbbing with the worst headache he'd ever had.

"Back up, give him some room," Rachel said softly, but it didn't look like Blaine or Sebastian were going to move any time soon.

"Are you okay, Kurt? Do you need anything?" Blaine rushed out.

Sebastian glared at him. "I can get it, whatever you need."

Kurt frowned and looked at them both. "Shhh," he said after a moment. He couldn't think right now. Everything was still swirling in his mind. He tried to search out Other Kurt, see if he was still there, but he didn't find anything. Instead, it felt like their memories were all swirling together and merging. He was so confused.

He went to Central Park and then met with Sebastian and then spent the night with Blaine? No, that wasn't right.

He had a great Christmas with Blaine and his family and then slept with Sebastian again. Wait… something wasn't right there either.

Some random guy in a college party… seeing Sebastian there. Some failed dates. Talking with Blaine on Skype. Sleeping with that random guy from the clothing store.

He let out a groan and clutched at his head. It hurt so badly.

"Kurt," Sebastian pleaded. "What can we do?"

Kurt finally looked up, squinting. "I don't know. It hurts, my mind hurts," he said.

Blaine bit his lip. "Head massage?"

"I don't know," Kurt let out pitifully. He just needed the rush of memories to stop.

But then it changed from memories to feelings. Oh. Well, Other Kurt had no need to fear. He looked up at Sebastian, still squinting. Wow. Despite not dating him that long, those were really strong feelings.

But Blaine. What about Blaine? He still had those feelings for Blaine too. He felt a rush of affection for both and he groaned again.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked hesitantly. "Do you… did you… do you still remember? About me?"

Kurt nodded and then cringed. Bad move. Don't move head.

"And… me?" Blaine asked.

"I haven't forgotten anyone or anything. Everything's swirling in my head, his memories too, it's all here, and I can't stop it and it hurts."

"Why don't you go lie down? I'll bring you some Tylenol or something," Sebastian suggested.

"I'll grab you a heating pad, or… ice? Or something?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt held his hand up. "Shh, both of you, stop. I'm going to lie down, in my bed, and rest. You two… try not to kill each other," he said.

They both looked like they were going to protest but Rachel put a hand on both their shoulders to warn them to stay.

Kurt got up slowly, swaying a bit and walked to his bed, collapsing face down. He just needed time to let his mind settle.

* * *

Kurt lay in bed for the next few hours, until his head finally stopped pounding. He tried to sort through his thoughts but they were still muddled. They were slowly starting to clear, however.

He had both of their memories. He had both of their feelings. And he was definitely in love with both of them. He had no idea what he was going to do.

He could be mad at Other Kurt all he wanted for getting them into this situation, but then again, he couldn't. Without him, he would have never spent time with Sebastian and had the opportunity to fall in love with him.

If he thought about which love was stronger, his brain started to hurt again. That wasn't a fair question either.

Kurt was the type of guy who fell in love easily, and when he loved someone, he never stopped.

There were things to consider of course. Blaine was his first love. His first boyfriend. His first… everything. And they had planned a life together, including a wedding, careers, and children. But then he hurt him. He cheated on him and ruined that idea. But despite how much he hurt him, Kurt couldn't help but love him still.

And then there was Sebastian. Sebastian whom he'd hated for the longest time. But then he got to know him and fell in love with him as well. And they hadn't been together as long, but that didn't mean anything about his feelings. The only thing that worried him was the short time. How could he judge Sebastian's feelings? What if he hurt him as well?

They had all been hurt by each other. And Kurt knew he hurt the both of them by lying to them and keeping everything a secret.

They all had a lot to discuss and work through. And maybe he could stall making a decision. Blaine was only here for… he wasn't sure how long, actually. But he wanted to spend time with him. And Sebastian was here all the time. That could be another issue. The long distance with Blaine was very difficult. But he seemed so willing to make it work this time.

Maybe Kurt was the one at fault a little now. He had kept so much from the both of them. He had fallen in love with them when they had been honest. Maybe… maybe it was his turn to lay everything on the line and see if they both even wanted him anymore? Maybe they were fed up with his lies and secrets.

Maybe he had lost both of them anyway.

He was going to have to push through this. He was going to go out there, and talk to them calmly, and see where they all stood.

If they forgive him for all the lies, he can go from there. If they both still want him… then he would have an issue. And he didn't know how he'd be able to decide between the two.

He could hear soft conversation from the other room, which indicated that they were all probably still there. No one had bugged him since he asked to be alone, besides Sebastian and Blaine trying to make him comfortable, until he told them he needed rest.

Now it was up to him.

He sat up and stretched a little, before he walked into the other room. Conversation stopped as soon as he was there and Blaine and Sebastian both ran up to him.

"Are you okay? Feeling better?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian glared at him before he smiled at Kurt. "Anything I can get you? Do you want to sit down?"

"You haven't eaten in a while. Let me make you some food."

"I can make him food, you don't have to."

"No, I'm going to make it for him. I know just what he likes. Do you?"

"I'll make his coffee. I know what he likes."

"We both know his coffee order, Sebastian," Blaine scoffed.

"Enough!" Kurt exclaimed. "Stop fighting, wow. I just got rid of my headache, I don't need another."

The boys looked sheepish and mumbled out apologies.

"It's okay. I think I'm just going to get some coffee-"

Both boys rushed to get up.

"-which I can make on my own," Kurt said.

Sebastian and Blaine deflated, nodding. Kurt walked further into the kitchen and poured himself a cup. It had been so long since he was one person again, and it was a little difficult to get used to. Other Kurt had taken so many different aspects of his personality with him. Like his recklessness and his cunning.

Kurt stared at the both of them over his mug. "So I think we have a lot we need to discuss."

They both nodded.

"Okay, first off, how long are you in town, Blaine?" he asked.

"Um, well, for the weekend for sure. I thought I'd come here and surprise you. I was actually planning on getting here before you so you can imagine I was a little surprised to see you here. That should have been a clue that something was weird. I thought you'd be at work."

Kurt nodded. "Right. So… we have a couple days to… see what to do."

"Yeah," Blaine said. He looked morose as he said it. "I can probably extend it a few more… nothing big happening back home."

Sebastian was quick to pipe in. "But I'm here all the time, for whatever you need, okay? If Blaine can't stay, I'll be here."

"I can stay. I just said that," Blaine argued.

"Guys," Kurt said, sipping his coffee. "This is my fault anyway. I should have told you both about this. I should have told you, Blaine, right when it happened. Even if you would have thought I was crazy. I should have told someone."

"You had no way to know what was going on," Blaine said. "Not right away."

"So I should have said something later. Maybe I wasn't completely aware of what was going on, but I was aware that I was dating two people at once, and that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to either of you. So I understand if you're both hurt and you don't want to see me again…"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah, are you insane?" Sebastian added.

"I love you," they both said at the same time.

"Fuck," Kurt responded, dropping his head into his hands.

"Kurt, what do you feel about us?" Blaine asked, looking between him and Sebastian.

Kurt sighed. "I love you, and I love you," he said, looking between them both. "I know I have a choice to make, but I just can't figure out how. Maybe now that I'm one again I'll be able to know better, but right now I can't figure it out. So... I think I need to consider my options."

"Options," Sebastian repeated warily.

"Yes. I want to spend time with you both. See if anything clicks."

"You want to date us both? Right now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I understand if you're not up for it…" he trailed off.

"We are." Sebastian said and Blaine nodded.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Then… you can both stop trying to one up each other right now in the apartment and figure out where you are taking me for dinner. Sebastian tonight, Blaine tomorrow. The order only because Sebastian knows the area more, so I'm assuming he needs less time to plan."

They both looked a little shocked. "So what? After these dates you're going to decide who you want to be with?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe. It'll be a start. I'll see how I feel after. Now, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for my date tonight. I hope you're ready Sebastian."

"Oh, I'm ready," Sebastian said.

"And Blaine, you should get ready for yours tomorrow."

"I will," Blaine said.

Kurt walked back into the other room and he heard Sebastian say, "Game on."

* * *

Kurt was dressed to impress, and he stood just outside his curtained off room as he watched what was going on in the rest of his apartment. Rachel had cleared out after what must have been hours of Sebastian and Blaine both lamenting the situation.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, a laptop out in front of him, and researching, probably trying to come up with the most romantic date idea he could ever think And then there was Sebastian, who had gone back to his dorm to change and was now pacing nervously in the apartment, but looking quite dashing.

Finally Kurt walked out more, to make himself known and both Blaine and Sebastian looked up to see him. They both smiled but then Blaine quickly turned back to his computer, probably planning the greatest night he ever could.

Sebastian looked up from where he was pacing, a box of chocolates in his arms, which he handed over to Kurt, who smiled as he accepted them.

Sebastian smiled and held an arm out for him. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Kurt agreed, setting the chocolates down as he walked with Sebastian out the door.

"So, where are we heading?" Kurt asked.

"Well, considering how I know you hate surprises, I'll tell you. I thought we could go for Italian. There's that restaurant we both always wanted to try…" he trailed off, looking at Kurt unsure.

"I do remember," he said with a smile.

"Good. I wasn't sure if you would…" he said.

Kurt stopped him for a moment. "Sebastian. I know I was concerned about forgetting about you and everything between us, but I haven't. I have every single memory and feeling about you just like I do about Blaine. So don't treat me any differently, okay? I am still your Kurt, and I still love you."

"Okay," Sebastian said, smiling. "So I thought we'd head there to start."

"Sounds absolutely perfect," Kurt replied.

It wasn't too far away and the two of them made it there, getting a table. Sebastian ordered them some wine like he normally did when they went out, and Kurt gazed over the menu. They ordered their food and conversation flowed smoothly. Sebastian seemed to relax more over the evening as they ate and everything was so comforting and familiar.

"The barista has to stop pre-making our coffee. What if we want something different? I mean, it's not that we go for coffee that often," Sebastian said.

"No, we do go for coffee that often," Kurt said, laughing. "And we always order the same things. So it's actually kind of nice she does. My god, I must have confused her so much that day. I came in there trying to fish for information about you. And then she started talking about that day I tried to dress up in punk attire and I was so lost."

Sebastian smiled at him. "It's kind of confusing because I only know half of this story."

"Oh, right. Well, while I was slacking off with you, I was actually at work too. I mean, you always asked when I worked and the answer was, I was at work right then."

"This is confusing," Sebastian laughed.

"Very much so. It's all a jumbled mess right now in my head, so sorry I can't separate everything."

"It's fine," Sebastian said. "I'll just have to help clarify some things."

"Oh, and how would you do that?' Kurt asked.

Sebastian smiled, paying the bill. "Come with me."

"What? No dessert?"

"Not yet," he said with a smile, and he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him outside.

Kurt squeezed his hand back and swung it between them. "Where are we going now?'

"I thought we'd go to that cheesecake place you liked so much."

"Ooh," Kurt exclaimed, nodding.

Everything was perfect and they got to the place, ordering a slice each. "Because you didn't think I'd share, right?"

"Of course not. We can also take some back with us after, if you want?"

Kurt nodded, continuing to eat his cheesecake. It was so good. He moaned at the taste around his fork and when he looked up, he saw Sebastian staring at him in what could only be adoration.

Sebastian loved him. He knew that. And he loved Sebastian. How was he supposed to make a decision like this.

They finished up and Kurt didn't want to say goodbye yet.

"So, is Blaine going to be staying with you?" Sebastian asked after a moment.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't really have anywhere else to go."

Sebastian bit his lip. "I don't want our date to end with you in his arms."

"Sebastian," Kurt said. "It won't."

"He'll be there and able to charm you more, and I don't want to lose you. Come back to my dorm?" he asked softly.

That was so hard to resist. Should he resist? They said they were dating. Would this be taking it too far? What was too far? This wasn't any different from what he did with Sebastian before.

"Okay," he said softly.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah. Sebastian, I love you, and we did get interrupted before. But I don't want to do anything to hurt both of you at the same time."

"I understand," Sebastian said.

"Let's go to your dorm," Kurt said, and they walked off. They got back and they were thankful to be alone there.

"So, I didn't really plan this part…" Sebastian started but Kurt couldn't hold back and pressed their lips together. He pushed him back against the wall, kissing him with everything he had.

Kurt finally pulled back, with a smile. "This part doesn't have to be planned."

They kept kissing and moving around until they fell onto Sebastian's bed. Sebastian groaned. "Wish it was yours."

"You know what? I'm going to buy you a new mattress or something, just to stop your complaining."

"Or you could just let me move in with you."

Kurt pulled back, staring at him.

"Shit," Sebastian said. "Forget about that. I just…" he looked away and Kurt could see how emotional he was.

"Sebastian," Kurt said softly.

"I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," Kurt agreed, and he moved a bit in the bed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. He had been so hurt in the past and Kurt knew this must be hurting him more.

Sebastian took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "We should change."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, but he didn't move, just holding him tight. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too," Sebastian said, and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Kurt got back to the apartment the next morning, still wearing his clothes from the night before. Rachel looked at him disapprovingly and Kurt shrugged. "Nothing happened. We just slept, I swear."

He took a shower and changed, before he went about his day. Tonight was Blaine's night.

The day managed to pass by quite quickly and Blaine was nowhere in sight. But then, when he knew it was time, there Blaine was, looking as dapper as ever, a little earlier than expected. And he was dressed incredibly fancy, like he told Kurt to be.

"For you," Blaine said, holding an even bigger bouquet of flowers than before.

"Thank you," Kurt said, smiling at him. "So where are we heading?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not the top expert on New York, but I thought of someplace that could be fun."

"Where's that?" Kurt asked. His question was answered when he found himself outside Madame Tussauds wax museum. Kurt turned to him with a giggle. "Really?"

Blaine shrugged. "I thought it could be fun. I brought a camera and we can take pictures with all the celebrities."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, pulling him inside. They walked around, Kurt making poses alongside the wax figures and Blaine snapping his pictures. They swapped for a bit and then got some of the other guests to take pictures of them both. He had never had a real celebrity sighting in New York, but this was close enough, right?

They were both giggling as they walked through.

"One day, I bet they'll be a wax figure of you here," Blaine said.

"No way. There's no way I'll ever be famous enough for that to happen," Kurt said.

"Of course you will," Blaine said.

Kurt pouted at him adorably and Blaine leaned in to kiss the pout off his face. Kurt smiled back and then they walked hand in hand down the street.

"Now where?" Kurt asked.

"Now… dinner," Blaine announced. "Or ice cream. Or both. I feel like both."

"You look like both," Kurt said.

"What does that even mean?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not really sure," Kurt agreed.

They ended up stopping for pizza, both craving it. "New York really has the best pizza. Nothing in Lima can compare," Blaine said.

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm sure there's better pizza somewhere in the world. But I do agree that the pizza here is much better than Lima's."

They continued to eat and then Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at him, the love shining off his face so clearly. This was so overwhelming.

"What? What is it?" Kurt asked softly.

"You have some cheese… right here," Blaine said, leaning in close to lick it off slowly.

Kurt's breath hitched and he fluttered his eyes shut for a second before opening them again once Blaine pulled away. He felt lost and confused until Blaine suddenly announced it was time for ice cream. So they got some ice cream and sat outside eating it, watching everyone go by.

"So… I know I have to go back to Lima, and I won't be here all the time, but I hope you won't forget about me… I hope you'll actually consider me," Blaine said.

"What? Of course I will. I love you," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but you love him too."

"I do. But proximity isn't a deciding factor."

"Are you sure? It's kind of what caused all our problems before."

"No," Kurt said. "Communication was the issue I think. But we're talking now, and we both finally have everything out in the open, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said. "I'm still planning to move to New York when I graduate."

"And New York will love to have you," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled softly at him. "I hope you'll love to have me too."

Kurt pulled Blaine in close to him, kissing him hard. "Damn." He was hoping that it wouldn't be as good. That it wouldn't mean anything. That he'd be able to figure it out. That one of their kisses wouldn't be as powerful to him. But both Blaine and Sebastian's kisses made him feel everything.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said. "Just enjoying our night together."

Blaine smiled and they got up, walking back to the apartment hand in hand. It was such a big thing for them too, since they were so unused to being able to do that back home. But in New York, it was so much freer.

They got back inside and Blaine leaned against the wall next to Kurt's room.

"Goodnight, Kurt," he said. "I hope you think of me tonight."

Kurt chewed on his lip for a moment. "Oh get in here. You don't have to sleep on the couch. Come on," he said, and he pulled Blaine into the bedroom with him.

They both got ready for bed in comfortable silence and then lay down together, their bodies falling back together just how they used to. It was perfect, and it felt wonderful.

Blaine fell asleep not too long after, but Kurt lay there, wide awake, holding Blaine.

He just had two of the most perfect nights with the two boys he loved. Everything had gone amazingly and his feelings had been so passionate about them both.

He lay there thinking for quite some time and knew that he was absolutely no closer to making a decision than he was before.

* * *

I know… it's been forever. No excuses. I had no motivation to write (or study) and ended up doing neither for weeks.

But anyway… here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kurt woke up slowly, stretching his arms and yawning. He wiped at his eyes and then blinked them open, looking around. He was alone in the bed right now and that suited him just fine. He sat up, yawning again, before he shivered in the chilly apartment. He got up, grabbed a sweater and slipped it on before he padded his way to the bathroom, still half asleep.

He made his way back to his room after a few minutes and looked around, before he decided he might as well get some breakfast. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen then froze, blinking in surprise.

"Morning, Kurt. I hope you slept well! What would you like for breakfast?" Blaine asked standing in the kitchen, wearing an apron and food splayed out in front of him. It looked like there were eggs, and pancakes, and waffles.

"I hope you're hungry," Sebastian added, and Kurt's head snapped to the other side where Sebastian was standing in front of what looked like home baked muffins and coffee.

Kurt blinked again, and saw Rachel sitting in between the two of them eating already. "What? You were asleep and I was hungry. They made me vegan ones."

Kurt blinked again, looking between the two of them and sighed. He sat down at the table and immediately, both Sebastian and Blaine were there, loading up his plate.

"There's no way I'll be able to eat all of this," Kurt said, looking at the mounds of food they piled there.

"Eat what you can. I made it for you," Blaine said.

"What Blaine means is he put some eggs in a frying pan. I baked you muffins," Sebastian said.

Kurt sighed heavily and started eating, looking to Rachel for help, but she just shrugged. It was Kurt's mess after all.

He continued eating before he felt like he was being watched way too closely and glanced up. Both Sebastian and Blaine were leaning against the counter watching him.

"Can you both stop that? It's creepy," he said.

They glanced at each other and settled down in the chairs opposite Kurt. "How's your breakfast?" Blaine asked.

"It's very good. Thank you both," Kurt said.

"So..?" Sebastian asked.

"So what?" Kurt replied.

"You've been on dates with both of us. What's your decision?"

Kurt stopped eating and stared at them both, his mouth slightly open. "Um..."

They both leaned forward eagerly.

"Look… maybe we should go out again and see because I still really like you both and I don't know how to make this decision. I can't decide this right now and-"

"Kurt, come on. You have to make a decision," Blaine said. "It's not fair to us."

"But I don't want to have to choose. Can't we all just be together?" Kurt asked softly.

"What?" Sebastian asked. "Like... you want to be with both of us?"

Kurt's smile brightened considerably.

"You want to be with both of us," Blaine repeated.

"Can we?" Kurt asked. "Then I wouldn't have to make a decision and I could be happy with both of you!"

Blaine and Sebastian shared a look. "You want us to share you?" Sebastian said.

"No, we can all be together. All three of us."

"What? I love you, Kurt. Not him. I can't be with him," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I don't want to be with Blaine," Sebastian added.

"Oh quiet both of you. You don't hate each other. You were texting each other most of last year and hanging out together then anyway."

"That was before he tried to blind me," Blaine muttered.

"I told you I was sorry for that. I didn't mean to do that," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, whatever. You just wanted to get in my pants," Blaine countered.

"Actually, I was just trying to make Kurt jealous."

"Are you kidding me? You didn't even want to be with me?"

Kurt cleared his throat and they both turned to face him. "Look, there were some things in the past, but it's not like you're strangers. You know each other and you don't completely hate each other and hey, maybe if I wasn't there last year something would have happened between the two of you anyway. Is this so much of a stretch?" Kurt asked.

They stared at each other again and then Sebastian said. "You want to be with both of us."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't want to give either of you up. I love you both so much."

And then Blaine begrudgingly said, "Fine. If this is the way it's going to be so we can be happy, I'll try it. But no promises."

Sebastian looked like he was about to say something scathing but then he shut his mouth before he could. He sighed. "Fine. We can try this. Whatever it would be. But no promises."

And then Rachel laughed behind them. "So... you're going to be in some sort of a polyamorous relationship?"

"I guess so," Kurt said.

"Fifty bucks says it doesn't last a week," she said, glancing at all of them.

Blaine and Sebastian narrowed their eyes at her, seemingly more determined.

"Rachel, let it go. It's our lives, not yours," Kurt said.

And then Sebastian muttered under his breath, "Wonder if I'll at least get a threesome out of this."

Blaine responded with a glare and Kurt sighed. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

Later in the day found Kurt sitting between Blaine and Sebastian on the couch, as they attempted to watch a movie. It was all going well in Kurt's opinion. Okay, not really. They were watching the movie in almost complete silence, besides a few, "Pass the popcorns."

It was actually starting to drive Kurt a little crazy. He reached his hands out and grabbed both Sebastian and Blaine's hands in his. They both turned to look at him and smiled before Sebastian leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt turned to him with a grin and then he felt a hand on his shoulder on the other side and turned to Blaine, only to be greeted with his face two inches away from him, to bring him into a kiss on the lips.

Kurt pulled away, smiling even more before he felt Sebastian tug his hand a little and he turned to him where Sebastian kissed him even deeper. Kurt was starting to get a little confused but realized what was happening as Blaine tugged him back and he sighed deeply.

"Are you two serious right now?" he asked.

"What? We're not allowed to kiss you?" Sebastian asked.

"It feels more like you two are fighting over who kissed me better than actually wanting to kiss me."

"I'm not," Sebastian said, earning himself a glare from Blaine.

Blaine frowned. "Sorry."

Kurt was starting to have the sinking feeling that this really may not work. But he couldn't give up just yet. They were just starting out. They had to adjust and get used to their changed relationship.

"You two can kiss each other as well, you know," Kurt said. He looked to them both for their reactions and saw them both giggling. "I'm dating two year olds. Come on, look, I said you can kiss. Are you going to do it or not? It would be hot."

That seemed to be the right incentive and Sebastian leaned over Kurt to kiss Blaine. About three second into the kiss Blaine was laughing against Sebastian's lips and he pulled away. "No, that's too weird," he said.

Sebastian shrugged and fell back. "You tried to lick me."

"I didn't know what else to do," Blaine said.

"How about kiss me back?"

"I really didn't want to."

"We're doing this for Kurt, not for you."

Kurt paled. "Wait… I don't want to force you to do this if you don't want to. You don't have to kiss each other."

"You're not forcing us. We're… trying this out. And like all new relationships," Blaine said, wincing at the word, "it takes some time."

"Right," Sebastian said, sending Blaine a smirk.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt felt really awkward in between the two of them all of a sudden. "Maybe… I should leave you two to talk together a little? Figure some things out? I… I'll be in my bedroom for a bit and… when you're ready you can come find me."

"Kurt, come on, it's okay. We don't need time," Blaine said.

"Yeah, we want to spend time with you," Sebastian said.

"Plus, I'm not here for too much longer," Blaine said.

Kurt bit his lip. "Just a little bit of time. Figure out what you two want, okay?" he asked.

He walked back into his bedroom and lay down on the bed. Maybe this wasn't the best solution either. He just really didn't know what the solution was.

* * *

Kurt didn't keep track of how long he lay in bed. He only knew that he heard raised voices for a while and then it got really quiet. That couldn't be a good thing. He got even more anxious when it was almost completely silent in the apartment and he sat up in bed a little.

Maybe he should go out to check on them. Make sure they hadn't killed each other or something. Maybe he should call the cops because if they did kill each other, there would surely be a mess. Maybe he should call the cleaners instead and see what they could do about getting rid of bloodstains.

Maybe he should….

His thoughts were interrupted when the curtain to his room slipped open and he looked up to see them both standing there.

"So… did you two work some things out?" he asked.

They glanced at each other and Kurt was actually kind of afraid of that look. What did that mean?

"We figured out a few things, yes," Blaine said.

"We figured out that being in a relationship isn't just about being compatible romantically," Sebastian said.

"Okay, that's true," Kurt said warily.

"It's also about being compatible sexually," Sebastian said.

Kurt blinked. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"We both want to be with you, Kurt. And maybe you can't decide who you want to be with after a couple dates, but maybe you can decide after this," Blaine said.

"After this?" Kurt squeaked, but got interrupted by Sebastian's lips on his.

They were going to have a threesome. There was no doubt about it. Holy shit. He had a momentary thought about what would have happened if he was still split in two. Would that be considered a foursome or still a threesome, since he was technically the same person? Or would that have just been masturbating if Other Kurt touched him? The thoughts swirled in his mind but soon he couldn't even think about that anymore as he felt Blaine approach him from behind, peppering kisses along his neck.

Oh, wait. This could be… really good. He had two boys he loved wanting to have sex with him. This was really good.

Kurt kissed Sebastian back, opening his mouth more to deepen the kiss and he felt Blaine's hands circle around him, so Kurt's back was pressed up against Blaine's chest. He felt so safe and loved right now and that was an amazing feeling.

Sebastian broke the kiss for a moment to smile at him and let his hands wander over his body. "Gonna make you want me so bad," he said.

"And me," Blaine added and Sebastian snorted in amusement.

Blaine took the opportunity to move closer and turn Kurt around so he could kiss him this time and Sebastian seemed more focused on stripping his own shirt before joining them again. "He likes this," Sebastian said, trailing his hands through Kurt's hair as Blaine kissed him.

Blaine pulled back and gave Sebastian a look. "I know. I've dated him for longer than you have."

"Whatever. I've been with him more recently."

"Guys," Kurt said. "Can we get back to the kissing?"

Sebastian chuckled and reached to pull off Kurt's sweater and Kurt raised his arms to help him.

"How many shirts are you wearing?" he asked.

"Just this one and the sweater," Kurt said, amused.

"He loves his layers," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, yours too."

Blaine complied, tossing his shirt off to the side as Sebastian helped pull off Kurt's final shirt so they were all finally topless.

Sebastian laughed at Blaine. "You have ridiculous chest hair."

Blaine looked affronted and crossed his arms over his chest, blushing. "I haven't waxed in a while."

"Shh, I like it no matter what," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You like me no matter what too, don't you?" Sebastian asked.

"I like you both. Can we stop fighting about that and go back to what we were doing before?" he asked.

They nodded and finally Blaine removed his hands from covering up himself, glaring at Sebastian. But then he moved so he was in between the two, kissing Kurt head on now.

"Hey!" Sebastian called out, affronted.

Blaine pulled back. "Thought we were all in this relationship together," he said, grinning.

Sebastian stared at him before he moved closer so he could thrust his hand between them, reaching for Kurt's pants. He slowly rubbed over the growing bulge there and Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled away a little confused before he looked down and groaned. "I want you so bad, Kurt," he said.

"Want you too," Kurt agreed.

"I want you more than he does," Sebastian said.

Kurt froze, glaring. "Fighting over me really isn't turning me on right now," Kurt said.

"Sorry," Sebastian mumbled. He moved his hand to rub him again and then Blaine went rigid.

"Sebastian. That's not Kurt."

"Fuck," Sebastian said, pulling his hand away completely. "Well, move apart then so I don't do that again."

Kurt chuckled, motioning Sebastian closer. "You can touch Blaine. You should touch each other."

They didn't look too keen on it, both turning their attention back to Kurt. Oh well, they could work on that.

They switched positions and then Sebastian was kissing Kurt again and Blaine was back behind him, kissing up his neck. His neck was always really sensitive and Blaine knew how to take advantage of that.

Sebastian toyed with Kurt's lip in his and Kurt moaned a little at the feelings pulsing through his body. This was going to be so good, he couldn't wait, and he closed his eyes. And then Blaine sucked on his neck a little more, causing Kurt to tilt his head more to the side in pleasure, and Sebastian pulled back for just that second. But then when Sebastian moved back to kiss him again, instead he met Blaine's face, kissing him on the nose instead.

It was like everything stopped for that brief moment and Kurt flickered his eyes open to figure out what was happening. Blaine and Sebastian were staring at each other over Kurt's shoulder and then they exploded.

"What was that? Did you just kiss my nose?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I wasn't aiming for you! I was actually trying to kiss Kurt but he moved and you moved and… stop moving!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Well I was most definitely not trying to kiss you at all. Apparently you have really bad aim. And you're supposed to be good in bed?"

"What? Excuse me! I am wonderful in bed, you can ask Kurt. Maybe it's you who has no idea what you're doing."

"I'm not the one who missed Kurt's mouth by a mile."

"You distracted him. If you weren't here it would have worked out exactly how I wanted it to!"

"Um, guys," Kurt tried.

"No, it probably wouldn't have. Because you're never going to actually get him. You know that, right? Because I'm who he wants. Who he needs. I'm his first love. You don't forget that," Blaine said.

"Oh, like you can't grow out of love. Get over yourself," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, but he clearly hasn't," Blaine said.

"He loves me."

"He loves me too, you moron."

"Guys!" Kurt said, trying to get their attention again.

"He loves me more!" Sebastian yelled.

Kurt sighed, pulling away from the two of them as they kept their focus entirely on each other. He stared as they continued to yell and fight and didn't even seem to notice he wasn't in between them anymore.

He got up and stood at the side of the room, unamused.

"You should just go slither back into whatever hole you came from because you're going to lose this," Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm not going to lose this! You should go back to Lima and go crawling back to whatever guy you slept with when you cheated on Kurt."

"Guys!" Kurt yelled, angry now.

Finally the two of them turned their attention to him, glancing back from the bed to him, as if wondering how he got over there.

"If you are both quite done, you would have noticed that neither of you are making me feel quite wanted now at all. If you both just want to argue with each other, so be it. This was a huge boner kill."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, this wasn't about you, I mean it was but-" Sebastian started.

"Kurt, I love you, I'm sorry we shouldn't be arguing like this-" Blaine tried.

Kurt held up his hand. "Enough. You two go cool off. We'll regroup and try this out again in a little bit, okay?"

They both nodded, mumbling apologies.

"Let's all try to act like rational adults, okay? I'll see you out there when you both calm down," Kurt said, grabbing his sweater and putting it back on.

* * *

Everything after that got even stranger. Sebastian and Blaine seemed to think they had to keep impressing him more and more for him to want to be with them. Despite Kurt saying he wanted to try to be with both of them, and how miserably that went when they all tried to have sex, he still thought it could work.

But Blaine and Sebastian clearly didn't. They were still trying to win him over, and they were fighting nonstop. This would only work if they stopped doing that, but clearly they couldn't help themselves.

The next day, Blaine had prepared breakfast for him again. And then Sebastian brought lunch. They both stayed around him the entire day, stealing kisses and trying to be amicable to each other, but obviously fighting with each other still, and that really brought down Kurt's mood.

The day after that, Blaine showed up with a muffin for him to eat. And then Sebastian brought him a cupcake. Later that day, Blaine showed up with a slice of his favourite cheesecake, but then Sebastian bought him a whole cheesecake.

The day after that, there was a puppy sitting on his doorstep with a bowtie around its neck and that was the last straw.

Kurt stared at the puppy, picking it up and cuddling it in his arms before he stormed over to both Sebastian and Blaine, who happened to be trying to make him some sort of meal, with Rachel sitting at the counter waiting to eat the food. She just loved this because Sebastian and Blaine were trying to impress her too to get on her good side and gain points with Kurt.

"What is this?" Kurt asked, staring at them, glaring.

Sebastian and Blaine turned around and Sebastian's jaw dropped. Clearly it wasn't him. Kurt turned more to face Blaine and stared at him.

"It's a puppy! Margaret Thatcher dog in real life. And she has a little bowtie! Don't you love her?"

Kurt blinked and said, "Why is there a puppy here?"

"She's for you!"

"Blaine."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

Kurt heaved in a deep breath. This has gone way too far. And judging by the look on Sebastian's face, he was trying to decide what he could bring that would top a puppy.

"I can't have a puppy."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"No one's home to take care of it! Puppies cost money! They grow old! I can't have a dog right now. You have to take it back!"

"But Kurt," Blaine pleaded. "Look at her face. She's so cute. She loves you already."

Kurt looked down at the puppy in his arms and shook his head, walking over to Blaine and putting her in his arms.

"Take her back. And you know what? I'm fed up with this competition between the two of you, always trying to one up each other. It's ridiculous, and I don't understand what you two think it will accomplish. It's really starting to piss me off, actually," Kurt said.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you'd make up your damn mind we wouldn't have to do that," Sebastian said.

Kurt turned to Sebastian in shock. He was angry. Why was he angry? Kurt was the one who was angry. "Excuse me?"

"You're so focused on yourself through all of this. 'Oh, look at me; look at the decision I have to make. I can't do that. I can't make a decision. Let's just try to all be together.' Well, it's not working!"

"Well, maybe that's because you both aren't giving each other a chance. You keep trying to undermine each other instead of talking and trying to work together."

"Kurt," Blaine started and Kurt glared at him. He wasn't helping. He looked hopeful, actually, that Kurt would fight with Sebastian and that would be that.

"No! it's because it won't work! We can't be together, all of us. You have to make up your mind. Right now. Me or him. Tell us, Kurt. Who's it gonna be?" Sebastian asked.

It was silent for a moment except for a few short barks from the puppy before Kurt tried to explain himself. "I can't decide, I love you both, I told you, I mean yeah, I'm getting fed up with this competition you two have going but none of it has swayed me to either side and-"

Sebastian's lips were pursed. He looked mad, but also sad. Some strange emotion was clouding his eyes and Kurt wanted to make it go away.

This isn't working, all of us trying to be together," Sebastian stated.

"It could, I know it could," Kurt pleaded. "We just need more time."

"Maybe if you'd tried to talk to me too and not just Kurt…" Blaine started.

"You're so full of yourself! No. It isn't working!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Sebastian, please, it's only been a couple days," Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt. It's not working. I'm serious. You have to make a decision. Right now. Now or never."

"But… I can't. I love you both. If you just give it time I know we can work it all out…"

"No. Stop with this needing more time thing! You know what? If you can't make a decision, I'll make it for you."

"What? Sebastian, what do you mean? What happened to fighting for me?" Kurt asked, and then to his horror, he watched as Sebastian started to leave.

"I know you love him. Bye, Kurt." And then Sebastian got his stuff and passed Rachel a fifty as he walked out the door.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, a hand slowly trying to reach out for him but Kurt stepped away, walking into his bedroom and collapsing on the bed.

* * *

I know… not what most of you wanted… but Kurt isn't done fighting yet :) And neither are the boys.

I'm really sorry it has been so long. No excuses. But I'm going to finish it at some point! Hopefully soon!

So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kurt didn't move, didn't do anything for the longest time, until he realized he was being stupid. Why was he just lying here? He had to go after Sebastian! He couldn't let him leave because… what if that was the end?

He was up and walking as fast as he could to leave the apartment only to see Blaine standing in front of him.

"Kurt? Don't worry, it'll be okay. I know this was a tough decision for you…"

"I didn't make a decision. He left. This is forcing me to… he's forcing me to…"

"Make up your mind?" Rachel asked from her spot in the kitchen.

"Look, I have to go after him, so either move out of my way, Blaine, or-"

"Or what?" Blaine asked. "You'll try to chase after the man who gave up on you? Who didn't think you were worth fighting for? I'm still here. I'm still here and I want you, and I love you, and I am still fighting and wanting to be with you. He clearly doesn't want to be with you enough."

"Blaine, that's not how it is. You don't understand. He's been hurt-"

"We've all been hurt. And I hurt you, and I'm trying to make up for that. Please, let me take care of you. I can do so much better for you than him. He's Sebastian and I thought you hated him, especially for all the stuff he did to us back in high school."

"He's changed, Blaine. He's not the same as he was back then and we never really got to know him. We got to know his external personality, the way he acted around others. Not who he really is. I got to know that."

"And is that worth it to throw everything we have together away? Because I thought we were forever. I thought we would work no matter what happened and… you're my soulmate."

Kurt sighed, looking at Blaine. All those things were true. He thought so too. Maybe he still did. Maybe he could be with Blaine and be done with all of this. He hadn't been with Sebastian for that long after all, and maybe his relationship with Blaine trumped that. He had forgiven him. He had gotten over everything he did to him. Maybe it was time to move forward.

"Kurt. I promise you. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. Whatever you need. Because that's what I care about the most. Making you happy. Then I'll be happy."

All these words from Blaine sunk into Kurt's head and he just wanted to fall into his arms and forget. Forget that he had ever split into two people. Forget that Blaine had ever cheated on him. And even… even forget about Sebastian because he had brought trouble. He had made him date two different people at once. Because he had made him love him, and that hurt, especially with him walking out after promising to fight for him.

Kurt still had half a mind to run out after him.

"Let me be here for you right now. See if Sebastian comes back. If he really loves you, he will."

Kurt turned the words over in his head. Maybe. Maybe Sebastian would realize it was a mistake and come back. But wasn't the saying the other way around? If you love something, set it free? Maybe Sebastian thought this was what was right for him. Maybe he was right. Maybe… Kurt had no idea, and Sebastian had to make the decision for him.

He was still unsure when Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind, whispering into his ear. "It'll be okay, because we love each other, and I won't leave you, unless it's what you really want. I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me."

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said, turning around in his arms to kiss him deeply.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied, and they held each other tight.

* * *

The guilt didn't set in until a few hours later. What if Sebastian expected him to run after him? What if he expected him to call? What if it was now Kurt's choice?

But everything seemed really anti-climactic now with just Blaine. It was… nice. And he did love him, like he said earlier, but it didn't feel the same as it used to with him.

He used to get so excited every time he got to talk to Blaine and hang out with him. He used to long to see him again or be held in his arms. But now, as he lay in Blaine's arms on the couch with him, watching a movie, it felt different.

There were no lingering looks and giggles when they noticed each other's gaze. There were no soft moments when they caught each other's hands in theirs and just held them, squeezing before they blushed and looked away.

Actually, the more Kurt lay there watching the movie, the more it felt like how it was before they were dating. When they would hang out in each other's room and watch a movie. Or study for a test at Dalton.

But that couldn't be right. He loved Blaine. He did. They had planned a future together and Kurt could see himself with him. Or he could in the past. Something was changing and he wasn't sure what it was.

They watched the rest of the movie and had lunch together. It was nice, and friendly, but Kurt didn't know why he still felt off.

After that, they went outside and took a walk together, Kurt showing Blaine more of the sights. Blaine happily talked about how great it would be next year when he moved to New York and they could explore all of this together all the time and experience it all. They walked by the coffee shop Kurt used to frequent with Sebastian and he couldn't help but glance inside.

"Do you want to go in? I could use some coffee," Blaine commented.

"No. It's okay. Not there… we can find some different place."

"What's wrong with that place?"

"Oh, um, nothing. It's just… where I used to go with Sebastian," he choked out.

Blaine was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "Okay. We can find somewhere else."

They continued on after that and Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing Sebastian. They were both right. He couldn't have both of them and now everything was settled.

He was with Blaine and Sebastian was…. somewhere else. Alone. Not with him.

So he spent the rest of the day with Blaine and they got dinner at a semi nice restaurant, for as Blaine said, they had to celebrate their official getting back together.

Kurt tried to remain as cheery as he could, and keep his head up, but there were little things that didn't seem right. Blaine didn't order them wine, like Sebastian did. Of course he didn't, though. Blaine was still in high school, and it wasn't like any of them were of legal age to order it. But Sebastian's fake ID didn't say he was thirty or Hawaiian, like the ones he got for them did.

Kurt shook his head. He had to try to stop comparing every little thing Blaine did with Sebastian. They were different people, and Kurt loved different things about both of them. He just had to forget about Sebastian and focus. It sounded easy, but it really wasn't at all.

He smiled back at Blaine as he asked him a question and really didn't know what he asked at all, but he ended up nodding and that seemed to be okay enough for Blaine as he continued talking.

They got to the end of the night, after sharing a slice of cheesecake and walked back to the apartment.

"I know this is hard for you, but I had a really great time tonight, Kurt."

"I had a great time too," Kurt said, willing himself to believe it.

Blaine leaned in and Kurt leaned in to meet him, kissing him lightly. Blaine pulled away after a moment, licking his lips and giving him a look.

"What is it?" Kurt asked softly.

"Oh, nothing. You just… you kiss differently."

"I do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Is that bad?" Kurt asked.

"No. We'll get back into our rhythm."

Kurt nodded, leaning in and kissing him again. It took them a moment to get inside the apartment and make their way to the bedroom after that.

Blaine smiled at him. "Goodnight."

Kurt shook his head at him. "Come in, silly," he said, watching Blaine's face light up as he followed him inside, both of them getting ready for bed and cuddling together under the blankets.

It was nice, and familiar, and he could see himself happy with Blaine by his side. But even as he thought of that, he missed Sebastian snuggling into the bed first and then pulling Kurt toward him, claiming he needed both him and the bed to be comfy.

Maybe there really was something different between him and Blaine now.

Kurt had to figure this out once and for all.

* * *

The next day went pretty much the same as the last. Blaine was there with him and happy and Kurt was starting to wonder how long he could stay before he had to get back to Lima. He was probably going to get in trouble when he got back no matter what, but Kurt didn't want to be at fault for that.

Plus, Kurt had to get back to work soon.

But he figured he had to see if he and Blaine really were still compatible as boyfriends, or if this had somehow done irreparable damage to their relationship.

Blaine had caused him to split in two after he cheated. And now it was up to Kurt to see if he could get over that, and if they still had the passion to make it work.

It was later in the day, when Rachel left, that Kurt really had to try to figure this out. He knew he and Sebastian got closer by being together sexually. Maybe that was what he was missing from his relationship with Blaine. Since he'd gotten there, they hadn't really had much sexual contact. A couple kisses, sleeping in the same bed, but that was it. Blaine deserved to get a chance in this aspect as well.

So Kurt was onto a new mission. To seduce Blaine.

He started with getting closer to him, scooting up so their hips touched on the couch. Blaine gave him a smile and then settled back in to the television they were watching. Kurt pouted. He decided to just forget about trying to be subtle, because Blaine was likely to miss it anyway and he flung one of his legs over Blaine to straddle him, and pressed their lips together.

They kissed for a moment before Blaine pulled back. "What's that for?'

"I love you, and I want to be with you. Now, I'm going to go to the bedroom, and get naked. Are you going to follow me?" he asked.

Blaine's eyes glazed over a little and he nodded, getting up as soon as Kurt did and following him like a lost puppy.

Kurt walked to the bedroom and took his shirt off, throwing it at Blaine before he started working on his pants, wiggling out of them and tossing them to the side. His boxers went down next and then he stared at Blaine with a smile.

"I think you're overdressed."

Blaine was quick to discard his clothes, grabbing both his and Kurt's to fold on the side.

This was good. Kurt had a really good feeling about this. This would bring them closer together again and this had to be what was missing from their relationship. Sex would bring their spark back.

Kurt flopped back onto the bed, motioning for Blaine to join him and Blaine complied, crawling on top of him.

"What's gotten into you?" Blaine asked.

"Well, you're going to have to go back to Lima soon, and it's been so long since we've been together like this. And well... it didn't really work out the other day, so I think we should try again, just us."

"I am definitely not complaining."

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine's face down to kiss him. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, and letting their hands wander to explore each other's bodies.

"I think you've gotten more muscular," Blaine let out between kisses.

"Probably," Kurt agreed.

"You taste so good," Blaine moaned, moving down more so they were pressed up against each other. Kurt could feel how hard Blaine was against him, and he was almost there, just not quite.

"Why don't you move more," Kurt suggested and Blaine nodded, kissing him more as he thrust lightly against him.

Kurt started to breathe a little harder and he watched as Blaine reached across to find some lube. This was fine. Good, even. He loved Blaine and he wanted this.

He felt the slick feel of Blaine's hand against his dick, before they were both thrusting against each other again. It felt good, and Kurt could almost relax to the feeling, if there wasn't something else bothering him. Something was still holding him back from getting completely hard.

"Come on, baby," Blaine said. "I want you so much, let me have you."

Kurt nodded, wanting this to happen so it would all feel better. "Yes, do it, okay," he said.

He felt Blaine's finger against his ass and he froze. No, wait, this was wrong. This wasn't what he wanted. He felt a tear slip down his face and he sucked in a breath, trying to stop the rest of them, hoping Blaine didn't see. What the hell? He's had sex with Blaine before. This was nothing new.

He felt another finger there and Blaine ask, "Okay?"

"Uh huh," Kurt let out, whimpering a little.

Blaine froze, his fingers moving away. "Kurt?"

"It's fine, just keep going. Ignore me."

"Kurt, you're crying."

"No, it's fine, it doesn't mean anything."

Blaine quickly pulled away, sitting up a little bit away from him.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sobbed.

"We should… we should stop. This isn't right… it's not working for you anymore, is it?"

"It is, Blaine. I swear. I love you, I want you, I want this to work," he said.

"Do you really want this to work?'

"I do, Blaine!"

"Tell me the truth. If I was the one who left, and Sebastian stayed, would you have been feeling like this?"

"Of course, I would, I mean, I want you both, I want to be with you both-"

"Kurt. You started crying in the middle of us trying to have sex. You clearly don't want this. You don't want me. You want him."

Kurt couldn't help it, choking out his sobs as he said, "I miss him."

It had barely been a couple days but he missed him so much and Blaine could tell and Kurt didn't know what to do. Maybe their relationship really was over

"I'm sorry I ruined us. I ruined what we could have been," Blaine said.

"Blaine, no-"

"I did. Why did I ever cheat on you? It was the worst decision of my life and I shouldn't have done that. You… despite what you say, you can't get over it. Or maybe you did. Maybe you don't want me anymore. Don't love me… like you love him."

"Blaine-"

"I'm right, aren't I? Just tell me. Because I can't do this if I'm not who you want."

Kurt took a moment to really think and Blaine was right. He was trying so hard to make it work with Blaine again, but the passion just wasn't there. He didn't have that spark with him anymore. Maybe he did still love him. Maybe he just wasn't in love with him anymore. "You're my best friend."

This time it was Blaine who was holding back his tears. "You're mine too."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said again.

"I know. Look, I've… probably overstayed my welcome here. And I really should get back to Lima. You'll be okay here, you know. I'll always be your friend and if you want him…. you should go for it."

Kurt's lip wobbled as his tears fell again. "But what if it's too late. He left, he doesn't want me. He didn't come back."

"Then you have to go get him," Blaine said.

They stared at each other and giggled, before it turned into full blown laughter. "Oh my god, we're really breaking up," Kurt said.

"We really are. I'm going to miss you so much, Kurt. I love you, even if you don't love me as much anymore."

"Maybe you don't love me as much anymore either. Maybe we both loved the idea of our first boyfriend. And that lasting forever. Maybe that was naïve. We're both growing and changing."

"Yeah, that's true. I just…. can't believe you're replacing me with Sebastian Smythe."

"I can't believe that either, really."

They both took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"So um…. I think I'll probably head back to Lima tomorrow, see if I can get a flight. I think it's time," Blaine said.

"Yeah, it is. I'll… um, call you," Kurt said.

"We'll keep in touch. You'll have to tell me how it goes with him."

"You want to know that?"

"I just want to know you're happy and that I didn't make a mistake here."

"Maybe I made the mistake," Kurt said. "I'm the one who couldn't decide and ended up losing both of you. He could be long gone by now."

"He could be, but I doubt it," Blaine said.

"I have no idea how I'll even convince him to talk to me again."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, and lay back on the bed. Blaine lay back again too and wrapped his arm around him.

"You have a really nice bed," Blaine said after a while and Kurt couldn't help but choke out a laugh.

* * *

Blaine was gone the next day and Kurt had never felt so utterly alone. He had just lost two of the most important guys in his life in less than a week and he didn't know how to continue from there. But he felt a little better about it. Maybe his judgement had been clouded before due to being two people. His more dominant traits seemed to flow to Other Kurt and now as one, he was able to think better and figure this out.

His love for Blaine had waned, and he really did want Sebastian now. He just didn't know how to get him back.

He went to the coffee shop again but Sebastian wasn't there, so he bought Sebastian's usual coffee order and took it with him as he went to find him. He checked his dorm room but he wasn't there either. He finally worked up the nerve to call him, but it went straight to voicemail. His texts went unanswered as well, and finally, he took to strolling through the university to hopefully catch a glimpse of Sebastian.

He had a feeling he was being missed at work, but Isabelle had told him to take all the time off he needed to feel back to normal, and he was doing that.

Now, if only Sebastian would answer his calls.

He finally gave up, feeling utterly dejected. He was alone now, with no boyfriend, and he probably screwed up both relationships so badly he would be alone forever. Who would want to date someone that split into two people if you screwed up?

Kurt dragged himself back to his apartment, sighing as he got out his keys. Someone cleared their throat, and he looked up only to gasp in shock. There was Sebastian, leaning against the wall.

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed, running over.

Sebastian looked at him with a slight smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked

He shrugged and then said, "Blaine came to see me. He said you weren't happy without me. He said that you wanted me."

"I do, I really do. I've missed you so much," Kurt said and he collapsed into him, pulling him into a kiss.

Sebastian kissed back passionately and quickly, like he was afraid Kurt would disappear.

"I love you, Sebastian. Please don't run away like that again."

Sebastian laughed softly. "I won't. I love you, too."

Finally, he worked up the courage to ask, "Did Blaine actually leave?"

Sebastian nodded. "He went back to Ohio. Said he needed to do some thinking. Did you two…. really break up?" he asked.

Kurt nodded as well. "We did. He… I did love him but not like... I love you. It's different. I think I'm actually over my relationship with him, if that makes any sense. I just want to be with you."

The resulting smile on Sebastian's face was all Kurt needed in response.

"Good. Because me leaving you… was the worst decision I've ever made. I know I'm not who you thought of when you thought of your future…"

"Shh," Kurt said. "You may not have been while I was in high school, but you are now."

Sebastian smiled and Kurt pulled him in to kiss him again.

"Now, you want to come in? You can relax on my bed instead of the standing in the hallway. I heard it's quite comfy."

"Now where would you have heard that from?" Sebastian asked with a laugh, following Kurt inside.

* * *

Epilogue

Kurt's leg bounced wildly as he sat. He felt a hand rest on his knee to stop it and he huffed. He finally stood and started pacing, unable to sit still any longer.

"What if it doesn't go well?" he asked.

"It'll go well. He's been preparing for this interview for weeks."

"But it's a really important one and if he doesn't get the response he wanted..."

"Kurt. Sit down."

"But Blaine," Kurt whined.

Blaine gave him an understanding look and Kurt ended up plopping himself down on the couch beside him, as Blaine turned to massage his shoulders.

"Sebastian is entirely qualified for this job, and you know it. Especially now that he's got his degree. He said lots of the other applicants haven't graduated yet, so he has a leg up on the competition."

"I know. I'm just nervous. This will be the difference between whether or not we can afford that apartment."

"You just have to wait for him to get back and..." Blaine trailed off as the door opened and Sebastian was standing there.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked, getting up immediately to greet him.

"Well, I think I might have messed up a few of the questions they asked me… but overall I think it went really well," Sebastian said.

"Really? Because I could go put in a few words of my own for you, some kind of recommendation if that would help and…"

"Kurt. I got it. I got the job."

Kurt's entire face lit up. "Really? You got it? Oh my god, congratulations, Sebastian!" He quickly pulled him in for a kiss to celebrate.

They pulled away and Sebastian was beaming. "So this means we can finally move in together. No more annoying roommates."

"No more annoying roommates indeed."

"Didn't know I was that annoying," Blaine said with a grin.

"Technically, you won't be my roommate for much longer, Blaine. You're Rachel's now."

"True," Blaine agreed. "But congratulations."

"Thank you," Sebastian said.

Kurt had thought it would be weird living with Blaine in their apartment after everything, but Blaine hadn't been there that long. He had lived in a dorm when he first got to New York and it was only the last year or so where he needed somewhere else to stay and ended up moving in. But by that point, Sebastian was over almost all the time anyway so it wasn't that much of an issue. And now, the apartment would be Rachel and Blaine's… at least until one of them decided to move out.

"We should celebrate," Kurt said.

"Please wait until I'm out of the apartment for that," Blaine piped in.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, and focused more on Sebastian. "I'm really proud of you."

"Me too," Sebastian said cheekily.

Kurt grinned and leaned in to kiss him again.

"I really need to get a boyfriend," Blaine moaned in the background.

"So go do something about that. Go out! Find a guy! Leave us to celebrate!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Don't be rude," Kurt said.

"I'm not. That's what he wanted so he should go."

"You know what, I get the message. Congratulations again, Sebastian. I'll see you guys later," Blaine said, before he left them alone.

"Well, now what?" Kurt asked.

"Now, I think…. I'm starving."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I skipped breakfast and lunch because I was so nervous about this interview so I want to eat and then relax and do nothing for the rest of the day. Because I am going to be a slave to my job after this, forget about free time!"

"Oh, come off it. You really wanted this job and you are going to love it."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Kurt smiled fondly as Sebastian walked into the kitchen and started preparing himself something to eat, raising an eyebrow at Kurt who nodded, and Sebastian started making him something as well.

It really wasn't how he thought his life would have gone, but he had to say, watching Sebastian walk around the kitchen making him food, and then settling in with him on the couch to eat and relax, thinking about how it would be when they had their own place, made everything feel perfect.

* * *

The end.

So, it's over. I am both relieved and sad, but it's been a great journey. I know a lot of you may ask if there will be more, but this is it. This story was about me finding a way to deal with the break up, and seeing the different ways Kurt could feel about it. And in the end… this ending won.

I had a great time writing this and I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


End file.
